Ashes Falling Down
by AsturaMaee
Summary: The continuiation of "The Little Things"
1. Description

**_I own nothing~_**

**_A/N: Welcome back to my world of chaos my lovelies~ If you're wondering, YES, this is part two to The Little Things. If you haven't read TLT, then go read it~_**

**_Ashes Falling Down takes place 5 years after TLT. And a lot can happen in five years, so this isn't a real chapter; the discription was just too long... I'm sorry D':_**

xxx

Keroro and Tamama are a married couple with an evil little daughter named Kiriri, who is a product of a Kululu experiment gone wrong.

Kiriri possesses all the tallents and skills of the platoon, and with her telekinetic abilities, she can become quite the trouble maker. But being only five years old, it's nothing the adults can't handle.

What happened within the five years that skip by? I'll tell you...

Natsumi finishes high school, parties for a while, but when the Vipers decide to attack Earth, then she joins the Alliance Army (which is an army of the Keronain race and Humans combined together) And sends them crawling back to their home world.

Being in the army has made her and Giroro closer and the two are beginning a secret love affair that they think no one knows about.

Fuyuki finishes high school after being a second year senior because of his bad grades. But he does get his deploma.

The summer he graduates he and Momoka get married. Momoka feverishly tries to get pregnant but finds out she is infertal... she gives up and becomes clinicaly depressed; Fuyuki suggests that they start thinking of adoption a few years later.

Angol Mois persistantly tries to woo Command Sergeant Major Kululu, but getting through to someone so cold and distant from the world has proved to be a difficult challange.

Her determination earned her Kululu's close friendship so far.

Seeing all his friends getting together and starting to settle down, Dororo feels lonely and starts online and speed dating... which never works out for him...

xxx

**_Oh gosh... poor Dororo, how lonel lol x)_**


	2. This Never Happened! UNDERSTOOD?

_**I own nothing~**_

_**Reminder: RANK CHANGE:**_  
_**Command Sergeant Major (CSM) Kululu Staff Sergeant Keroro Sergeant Giroro Corporal Dororo Private First Class (PFC) Tamama**_

_**Reminder: Keroro's Daddy=Kokaka, Keroro's Mommy= Lurere c:**_

xxx

A little blue tadpole shivered as he awoke to the feeling of icy metal against his skin. He was beaten and brushed; his glasses were cracked; something was colied around him tightly that made it hard for him to breathe.

His green eyes flickered open slowly. It was so dark he couldn't see his body, he couldn't see anything. He could only stare off into black nothingness,

"Hello?" The little one cried out softly. His head hurt... what happened? Where was he?

"Kirikiri~" A dark laugh echoed off high ceilings. He couldn't tell which direction it came from.

The lights flashed on, instantly blinding him and making the young tadpole squeeze his senstive eyes shut painfully. The young tadpole had on a dark green Stahlhelm with two horns on each side of his head. His symbol was a of a black thunder bolt.

Kiriri walks out from the shadows; she now had a symbol. An upside down grey Keron Star with a swirl in the center, that she bore on her stomach and hat. She wore a dark purple band on her hat that had two sharp, marble clips on each side.

Both were shaped in her symbol but the stars were in their correct angle. She had two devices stuck to the sides of her head where ears would be. They still had Kululu's yellow symbol. They were more updated than the ones she wore when she was younger.

The two marbles unclipped themselves from her hat and morphed into metal hands that floated to somewhere behind them into the darkness.

"Yococo... my classmate in kindergarden. How are you my friend? Did you sleep well? Are you ready for our game?" She asks, grining as her eyes narrow into sideways slants. Her expression darkened in a creepy manner.

"Please untie me... I don't want to play this game anymore, Kiriri..." Yococo groans. He was covered in cuts and bruises from whatever "game" Kiriri was speaking of. But he didn't seem particularly afraid, but instead, merely tired.

"Giri~girigirigiri~ don't fret, my pet... today's game isn't so bad; nope, today I have some things I want to test on you, Coco my dear." Kiriri chuckles darkly. A spot light behind her shines down on a table with medical equpitment placed on it in an organized manner. There were four differnet vials. Blue, red, orange, and pink.

"You see, Coco... I've came to a realization last week whilst I was on the toliet... which is where I get most of my epiphanies. I realized that as a child of my size and age I'm looked down upon... people don't fear my as they rightfully should... and with my parents breathing down my neck, acomplishing galactic domination is becomming difficult since they insist upon foiling each of my plans..." Kiriri trailed off as one of the hands brought her a needle filled with a mixture of the four liquids, the combination created a dark greyish hue.

"I've been trying to create an aging formula to excelerate my aging processes enough so that I can become an adult already. I have experimented on little creatures, they've all died. But this time I'm sure I got it right, so I'll be testing this upon you~ you should feel honored." Kiriri grins as the hands float over to Yococo.

"No! Why don't you test this on someone else? I thought we were best friends, Ririr~" Yococo's green eyes grew wide and sparkled with tears. Kiriri's eyes grew wide, all hints of red vanished as her eyes sparkled as well.

"Giri~giri~" She chuckles, her eyes turning back to slants as she grins darkly. Yococo's attempts to persuade her were a doomed failure...

"Kiriri! GET YOUR BOOTY OUT HERE NOW!"

Kiriri's eyes shrank down to dots. the room filled with light. The room was small with no windows, there was a computer station that took up an entire wall, and the other side of the room was piled with weapons and experiments, and in the center is where Yococo was strapped to a chair by metal claws.

Kiriri jolted across the room and smacked a red "emergancy" button on the wall.

"You! Put that in the freezer! We'll have to continue this later." Kiriri says to the hand holding the needle.

xxx

Tamama taps his foot against the kitchen floor as he holds the phone to his hear with his shoulder; his hands were busy washing the dishes in the sink. He had called his daughter four times and got not one responce.

The teapot on the stove was starting to hiss as it released steam from its spout. Water boiled over and dribbled out of the lid.

Tamama turns off the sink and dries his hands off on a nearby towel before hurring over to turn off the stove.

"We'll talk when you get here." Tamama says breifly before hitting end and tossing the phone onto the counter.

Tamama storms out of the kitchen, through the living room and down the hall to Kiriri's room. He busts the door open by kicking.

It looked like a normal little girl's room. Stuffed toys, dolls, cute posters, soft purple and pink bedding. This looked like the room of a spoiled little princess, and it was. Tamama looks at the little green backpack on the floor and picks it up. One of the straps was broken and there was a grey square patch at the bottom that was ripping off because of the weakening stiches.

"Whos is this?" Tamama asks himself aloud.

"Did Kiriri bring a friend home from school?" Tamama asks himself aloud, sqauting down to look at the bag; but a strange sound from Kiriri's closet made him look up.

"Kiriri?" Tamama calls out, walking over to the closet; he reaches for the handle, but then the door busts open and Kiriri jumps out and strikes a cute pose, Yococo jumps out next to her and strikes a pose just as rediculious and silly.

"Haha! We scared you!" Kiriri giggles; while Tamama was distracted by this odd display, the hand zoomed past his head holding a enclosed vial of the substance Kiriri created.

"Who is your friend, Kiriri? I didn't see him come in with you when you got home..." Tamama points out, looking over Yococo curiously

"I did say, "we're home," when I walked in, didn't I?" Kiriri asks innocently. Tamama glares at her, then listens to what Keroro was saying on the phone.

"Do his parents know he's here?" Tamama asks, squating down to be at their level. Yococo's glasses created a glare from the sun shining in from the window, making his eyes impossible to see.

"They don't care. Why where you calling me anyway?" Kiriri asks, tilting her head to a side slightly.

"You've been inside all day, you need to go out. What do you even do in here all day?" Tamama asks, looking around at his daughter's room. Her toys were untouched, unused. They were more of decorations than play things. Tamama was completely oblvious of the secret lab underneath his feet.

"Sorry for the lack of introductions, Mother, this is my classmate Yococo, whom I like to call Coco. Can Coco stay over? His dad doesn't love him and he gets abused by his dresser." Kiriri asks as she tugs at Tamama's hand. Tamama looks at the bruised and bandaged tadpole and frowned. Why was a notch taken out of his tail? That must be one mean dresser...

"I will call his parents to ask, take him outside to play for now." Tamama says as he places one hand on his hip and the other he pointed towards the door.

"HAI ~DESU!" Kiriri cheers sweetly as she grabs Yococo by the wrist and pulls him along as she runs out the door.

Tamama stared out the kitchen window as he finished cleaning the last of the dishes. He was dumbstruck and in awe. Kiriri... has... a friend. It just didn't compute with him. She never made friends. She never brought children home with her to play.

"I'm back." Tamama turns around as Keroro walks in and sets the grocery bags on the table.

"Keroro, come look at this." Tamama says, grabbing his wrist and pulling him over to look outside the sliding glass door.

Kiriri and Yococo were playing an imaginary game, making gun shooting noises and jumping into cover dramatically. They seemed to believe they were really at war with each other.

"Isn't that strange?" Tamama asks. Keroro merely shrugs.

"I use to play those games all the time when I was a kid." He says boredly. Tamama rolls his eyes.

"No! Look at that little boy! That's Kiriri's new friend."

Something in Keroro's mind seemed to snap; he presses his face against the glass as he glares at the blue tadpole.

"What's wrong with him? Is he an evil little demon bent on taking over the galaxy?" Keroro asks; Tamama presses his face against the glass as well as he too glares at Yococo.

"He looks pretty normal to me, Sarge..."

At that moment, Yococo jumps out from the log he was hiding behind and holds out his hand. A little baby bolt of electricity forms in his fist.

Kiriri jumps out from the tree she was hiding behind and takes in a breath, filling her cheeks with hair.

"COCO-THUNDER!"

"KIRIRI IMPACTO!"

Both energy waves hit one another. The two were knocked flat on their backs, singed and afroed. They look at each other and begin laughing.

"Ok... maybe he's not normal.." Tamama says as sweat drops down his forehead.

"Well... at least she has a friend now." Keroro laughs lightly as he pulls his face away from the glass.

xxx

Later that night, Kiriri and Yococo sat in her bed; Kiriri had her hat off and Yococo was brushing her hair for whatever reason.

"As soon as my parents fall asleep we're going to continue with the experiment, Coco." Kiriri says with a dark grin. Yococo sweats, turning his head downwards, the glare from his glasses made his eyes hard to see.

"Why can't you test it on someone else? How come it has to be me?" Yococo asks, running the brush through her black curles. Her grin turns into a smirk and her eyes turn into slants.

"Because you're my apprentice that's why. And as my loyal underling you should always be proud to submit yourself to any test and experiment I have, giri~girigiri~" Yococo gasps, his eyes widening as a sudden realization hit him.

"You're right! I'm sorry for being so difficult! I'll be happy to be your test subject, Riri~" Yococo declares as he bows his head down to her. Kiriri pats him on the head as she slips off her bead and grabs her hat and headband. She puts those things back on her head, tucking her hair back into the hat except for the two curles she lets stick out in the front.

"I'm going to check to see if my mother and father are sleeping yet." Kiriri says as she walks towards her door.

"Wait a second..." Yococo says; Kiriri pauses, turning to face him.

"If both your parents are guys, how come you call one of them Mom? And how come you call the one that should be your dad your mom? Why don't you call Staff Sergeant Keroro "mom" since you grew in HIS belly? Why is he your dad when he should be your mom?" Yococo looked confused by his own question.

"That's simple. My parents are weird. End of story. Accept it. Embrace it." With that, Kiriri leaves the room.

She walks through the dark house quietly, trying not to make a sound; no one was up, so her parents must have went to bed.

Kiriri went over ot the fridge and opened it slowly. She grabbed the vial she hid in there. When she had it in her hand she just stares at it with wide eyes. It was half empty.

"Why are you still up?" The kitchen light turns on.

Kiriri jumps, slamming the fridge shut as she whips around to face Tamama.

"I-its the weekend... there is no school tomorrow so why shouldn't I be up?" Kiriri asks, smiling as innocently as possible.

"Well I guess it's ok, but don't stay up too much longer, ok?" Tamama asks. He notices Kiriri is hiding something and tries to look at what she has but she turns away, keeping a smile on her face.

"What are you hiding from me? Are you trying to sneak snacks? You don't have to~ you can have snacks, I don't mind~" Tamama says with a smile. Kiriri sighs; she knows someone must have done something with her experiment. And if one of her parents consumed it... there was no telling what bad things could happen.

"Mother... did you happen to drink any of this, by chance?" Kiriri asks, holding out the vial for him to see. Tamama nods.

"Oops... was that yours? I wanted to taste it so I did." Tamama laughs sheepishly. Kiriri stares at him as he becomes wobbly.

Tamama's eyes roll back and he falls face first onto the ground.

Kiriri runs past him and down the hall; she peers into her parent's room and sees Keroro sound asleep, snoring a little louder than normal; she shuts the door and hurries to her room.

"Coco, come out here." She says, gesturing for him to follow; he obeys, unsure.

"What did you do?" Yococo asks, eyes widening as he spots Tamama unconcious on the floor.

"He DRANK THIS! I'm freaking out! Help me drag him."

xxx

Down in Kiriri's lab; Tamama lies on the table unconcous, hooked do many different types of monitors and tubes.

Kiriri rolled from different computer stations on her spinny chair; typing at the speed of light as she caculated and monitored the readings that were being displayed.

"So did it work? Is your experiment aging him?" Yococo asks curiously, standing in a place Kiriri told him to so he wouldn't "get in the way." Which was a little corner behind a pile of boxes.

"No... I got something wrong. All of it is wrong. I acidentially mixed up estrogen and and noxisong... the mixture I created is something entirely different than what I intended it to be..." Kiriri mutters quietly.

"So what does that mean?" Yococo asks curiously.

"It means it's turning my mother into a woman... but I can't let that happen or else I will get in trouble and they will discover my lab AND TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME AND I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO TAKE OVER ALL LIFE!"

Kiriri jumps up from her chair, knocking it over apruptly as she races over to the other side of the room and opens up a metal desk filled with closed vials of different colored liquids that were labled.

She grabs one yellow and one clear. She mixes the two; then uses a pipet to take out a sample and drop it onto the scanner.

Afterwards she runs back to her computer and anylises the results.

Aprently they were to her liking so she takes the needle filled with the yellow substance and injects it into Tamama's arm.

Kiriri removes everything hooked up to Tamama and puts it all back to where they belong. Leaving him lying there, breathing lightly in his sleep.

"Yococo, come here. I have a task for you..." Kiriri says; she turns her back to the blue tadpole when he aproches her. She sweats and folds her arms over her chest.

"What's this task?" He asks.

"This never happened... if you tell anyone, I will make you watch as I rip your intestines out from your stomach and let paracites go inside of you, then push in all your guts and sew you shut so you can slowly suffer as you're eaten alive form the inside... do I make myself clear?" Kiriri asks darkly. Yococo nods.

"Of course. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Good... now carry my Tamama back to his place of slumber. I'm rather exhausted from tonights events." Kiriri says as she walks over to the elevator that leads up to her closet.

"Think of this as training... try not to break your spine."

Yococo hooks his arms underneath Tamama and slowly slides him off the table into his arms. He was much heavier than the tadpole expected. Yococo's face turns red from the heavy strain.

His knees shake and so do his arms as he tries to carry the fat junk-food eating pig to the elevator.

Yococo drops to his knees, almost dropping Tamama. He tries to approch this differently. Instead of carrying in his arms, he tries to carry Tamama on his back. It was easier, but he felt like his back was going to break.

When he gets up into the house and out of the closet, he feels all the weight comming down on him. He falls flat on his face and is crushed by the weight of Tamama. Kiriri laughs from her comfy spot on her bed as Yococo struggles for air.

The stars on Kiriri's head band float off her hat and morph into hands that lift Tamama easily and take him out of the room.

"You could do that the whole time? You truely are evil..." Yococo cries, not wanting to move from the spot he lied.

"I know. Come up here and be my foot warmer." Kiriri says, patting the foot of her bed. Yococo groans but doesn't argue with the little dictator he worships. He climbs on the bed and curls up into a ball and falls fast asleep.

xxx

_**O . O ~**_


	3. Never Underestimate Your Foes

**_I own nothing~_**

**_Reminder: RANK CHANGE:_**  
**_Command Sergeant Major (CSM) Kululu Staff Sergeant Keroro Sergeant Giroro Corporal Dororo Private First Class (PFC) Tamama_**

**_Reminder: Keroro's Daddy=Kokaka, Keroro's Mommy= Lurere c:_**

**_A/N: Takes me FOREVER to update when I spend like a few hours writting. That's because I'm like fucking Keroro and procrastinate in anyway possible instead of doing what I'm supposed to be~ ROFL even this story is a form of my procrastination~ LOL anyway, I hope you enjoy this~ _**

**_And to Anon~ I'm sorry you feel that way about genderbending~ o: I'LL MAKE IT INTERESTING! I AM DETERMINED!_**

xxx

_Beeb... beeb... beeb..._

Keroro groans as he turns over; he covers his head with a pillow; trying to dround out the sounds of his alarm clock.

_BEEB... BEEB... BEEB..._

_BEEB! BEEB! BEEB!_

Keroro's fist comes out from underneath the pillow and smashes down on the sourse of the sound, hitting the snooze. The room was filled with blissful silence.

He sighs lightly, a smile spreading across his lips as he turns his back to the window. The dark curtians kept the sunlight from pouring in and blinding him, but there was just a crack between the two that let in enough sun to irritate him greatly.

For whatever reason, Tamama wasn't in bed; Keroro really didn't take any time to ponder it. His spouse not being in bed meant he could lay in the middle and hog every inch of the comfy matress all to himself. He lied on his belly with his cheek pressed against a soft pillow.

Just when Keroro was starting to drift back into a peaceful sleep, a blood curdling scream made him jolt up, stumble out of bed, tripping over the blankets tangled around him as he ran towards the sourse of such a scream; he found himself in Kiriri's room a moment later.

Kiriri was standing up on her desk, tears streaming down her cheeks as she pointed to the floor. There... crawling towards her, was a long legged spider.

"IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!" She cried; Keroro said nothing as he scooped the bug into his palm, went over to her window, opened it, then tossed it out; as he did the sun hit his eyes and made them burn.

Keroro finched, squeezing his eyes shut; he turned away from the brightness and walked over to Kiriri and picked her up.

"It was just a little spider, Kiriri. It can't hurt you." He tried to reassure her.

"Little? That doesn't matter... I never underestimate my foes... just one bite and the venom from that creature could have killed me in minutes... Since you saved my life, I will reconcider you as being my possible ally..." Kiriri mutters. Keroro was so overly tired and groggy he didn't hear what she had said, nor did he notice one of her marble clips missing from her headband...

"Huh..?" He asks, looking to her as he carries her out to the living room area.

"I said nothing! You must be imagining things~" Kiriri's dark personality vanished and turned into her cutesy facade. She smiles sweetly as she wiggles out of his grasp and drops down to her feet.

"Where's Mommy?" Keroro asks after peering into the kitchen and not seeing Tamama. He wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Huh? Isn't he sleeping?" Kiriri asks, pointing down the hall to her parent's bedroom.

Keroro gave her a strange look as he walked down the hall; as he did, he didn't notice the little black sphere shot past him and go to Kiriri headband and retake it's star shaped form.

Keroro looks into his bedroom to see Tamama sleeping soundly in his usual place on the right side of the bed.

"How weird..." Keroro says. Maybe he was in the bathroom? Keroro thought. But that's not what happened.

"Tamama~ it's time to wake up~" Keroro says as he gently shakes his husband... who, in his mind, didn't look any different than usual.

Over the past few weeks Kiriri has been trying to create something to reverse the affects of her experiment. But she's only seeming to be making it worse. Tamama was fully a female and Kiriri wasn't sure if she could reverse it by herself.

"Noo... I don't feel good, let me sleep..." Tamama mumbles softly as he grabs a pillow and hugs it.

"Ok... I'll take Kiriri to school then..." Keroro says softly, he leans down and gives Tamama a quick, soft kiss on the forehead before leaving the room quietly.

After enjoying some delecious breakfast, the two step on the hover pad and float off towards the town. It was a twenty minute flight and they arrived just on time as usual. The clouds were a little darker today, it seemed like it could rain sometime later in the evening.

Keroro sets the hover pad down in the grass by the school. Kiriri hops off and starts walking away.

"Don't I at least get a hug?" Keroro asks, standing there, feeling like a fool with his arms spread out wide. Kiriri turns around and sticks her tongue out at him.

Keroro squints his eyes, a darkness shadowing over his face as he grins; "Kero, kero~ you'll give your daddy a goodbye hug and LIKE IT!"

He jumps off his hover pad and runs towards her with such speed that she has no time to react, she whips around to run away but he grabs her but the back of her backpack and lifts her up; he turns her around and wraps his arms around her, nuzzling his cheek against hers.

"I love you, my little angel~ I hope you have a fun and eventful day at preschool, Kiriri~" Keroro says, setting her down. He

"You're so embarssing." Kiriri mumbles under her breath as she starts walking away, but Keroro grabs her backpack again.

"Where are you going? I didn't hear a, "I love you too, Daddy~" you better say it or else I'm gonna stay with you all day~ and we shall snuggle and hold hands in front of all your classmates just like Mommy did when you didn't say it back to him~"

Kiriri stops dead in her tracks. Her pupiles shrank down into nothing. Her eyes were lifeless and vacant as the terrifying memories of that embarssing day ran through her head. And it had happened on the second day of preschool too... her reputation was ruined before it even began.. the other children STILL tease her about it. What would they think if such a thing happened yet AGAIN? She couldn't risk her name being tainted any more than it already was.

"I love you too..." Those words... they tasted sour and bitter. Kiriri felt like puking. Keroro releases her back pack with a laugh.

"Have fun, kiddo~" He says, turning around and hoping onto his hover pad.

Kiriri waits until Keroro is long out of sight before she stops walking towards the school.

She grins deviously as she darts behind a dumbster that sat just a few feet away. She took her backpack off and pulled out a lifesize doll that looked identical to herself. She sat it up against the dumbster then peered around the corner, making sure the coast was clear...

She turned back to activate the doll, but jumped and let out a startled yelp when she came nose to nose with Yococo. She slapped him hard across the face.

"What the frog are you doing! Idiot! Don't ever sneak up on me like that again!" Yococo didn't seem fazed by the slap, he just blinked, looking at the doll curiously.

"What's that for?" He asks, poking the belly of the soft plush.

"It's my decoy... I have more important things I need to do today so I'll be leaving this in my place." Kiriri says, smirking as she presses a button on the ear that opened up the controls. On the doll, the devices that are used to keep her abilities under control are where the plug ins and controls are located.

Kiriri pressed a red putton and the doll's lifeless grey eyes lit up red. It stood up streight and slauted.

"KiriBot. Follow Yococo around all day and do exactly what he does. Don't draw any attention to yourself, understood?" Kiriri asks. The doll nods and moves to stand behind Yococo.

"She can't speak yet... she does as I command most of the time, but there are a few kinks that I haven't worked out yet... so... if she gets out of control, do what you must. Make sure no one suspects she isn't the real me, got it, Coco?" Kiriri asks. Yococo smiles and nods.

One of the marble clips on Kiriri's hat floated off and flattened; widening to a surface big enough for her to stand on. She grabs a new black cloak from her backpack and puts it on over her shoulders, she hands the bag to her dummy before she steps onto the flat, black star; she then spins the badge on her hat and becomes invisible.

"I won't let you down, Riri~" Yococo says confidently.

xxx

Kiriri droped down from above the dark clouds high above and lowered herself to the ground. She hopped off a few feet away from the concret and landed on her feet. Her marble changed back into the small star form and clipped back onto her head band.

She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and walked out from the dark ally she landed in.

She blended in with the crowds of Keronians walking up and down the busy streets of the city easily; but if she was spotted, because of her size they would know she is too young to be wandering around alone and they would take her to a police station.

But she stuck to the corners and hid within the shadows, acting like a leaf being carried by the wind. She was an undetectable being moving gracefully around the legs of the adults. No one looked in her direction once. As far as anyone else was concerned, she did not exist.

About a half a mile into the city, Kiriri came to an old, shut down subway. She ducked underneath the boards closing off the path and began her desend down the stairs. It was dark, but there were a few lights down below.

This wasn't a good place to be judging from the sinister looking Keronian thugs hanging around, quietly talking in their group as she walked by. They stopped talking when they heard her little footsteps. They didn't look at her directly, they merely glanced from the corner of their eyes. They looked to each other and grinned.

As soon as Kiriri passed by they started following her. But she wasn't worried; no, she knew they where there, in fact, she wanted them to follow.

The four thugs surrounded her from all angles, then stopped, boxing her in; chuckling darkly.

The hood of Kiriri's cloak casted a shadow over her face, making her expression impossible to read.

"You lost..? This isn't a place for children." A deep voice boomed with laughter. All their faces were dark and sinister, shadowed off by the darkness of the subway station. The light dangling above them flickered, creeking as it swayed to and fro.

"Is the black market down here?" Kiriri asks. The air filled with tension as the largest of the four walked towards Kiriri from behind; he ripped off her hood and circled around to look at her face.

She didn't make any movements, she stood perfectly still and remained calm and collected... not one of the thugs noticed the two marbles on her headband were missing. How could they know of them if they've never seen her before?

"Why would someone as young as you be looking for that kind of place?" The thug asks, getting down to eye level with Kiriri. She looked over and memorized the details of his features.

His skin was salmon colored, he had had a scar on his lip, his hat was a hard, black helmet that covered his eyes with a black tinted visor. His symbol was of a yellow serpent.

"You didn't answer my question. Is it down here, or not?" She asks again, staring into his eyes.

The man began to sweat. Why wasn't this little girl showing any fear..? Or any emotions for that matter? What was wrong with her? He wonders; but he grins. It was just a stupid kid. What did he have to be afraid of?

"It's down here all right. Just down the tunnel there... but you have no business going to it." The man said, grinning as he gestured to the tunnel behind him.

It faded into darkness, then was brightened by an ocasional light hanging from the ceiling, and continued like that for some time.

Kiriri walked around him and began to head that way. The man watched her walk away, sweat dripping down his brow.

"Where do you think your going girly?" He asks; he snaps his fingers; his fellow thugs create a wall with their bodies so she can't pass through.

"Foolish meat bags. Is death your wish?" She hisses in a low tone. Her eyes glowing red. She spins around on her heels to face the leader of the other three.

"What was that? Stop mumbling!" The leader smirks, walking towards her.

"Then so be it..."

Kiriri holds out her hand and one of her stars come out form the shadow it was lurking in; it forms into a ninja blade that she grasps tightly in her palm. The other star stays close by her side.

Kiriri jumped up and landed on the flat surface of the star to her side. She zoomed up to the ceiling and cut the cord of the light dangling above. They were surrounded by instant darkness as the light fixture fell to the floor and glass shattered.

Kiriri saw everything clearly while the thugs stumbled around in the dark. She picked them off one by one.

She hovered behind one that was walking forward in the darkness, trying to find her; she covered his mouth with her hand and quickly ran her blade against his neck. His muffled screams went unheard; he went limp and fell to the floor.

Kiriri jumps down from her star and runs up behind her second victum. She slices the blade across his stomach, digging in deep; she rolls landing on her feet.

His internal organs spilled out of the wound and dripped out onto the ground before he fell, his eyes rolling back into his skull.

The last seemed to have adjusted to the darkness, and when Kiriri went to end his life, he dodged her blade, pulling out a gun and shot at her!

Kiriri ducked and rolled into cover while her star quickly shot out and gave her cover from the gunfire.

Kiriri stood behind the sheild; taking in a deep breath; taking the posture her mother taught her as she summoned the energy of her rage. A yellow glow formed in the back of her throat.

Kiriri waited for the right moment, when her enemy's weapon overheated; The fire stopped for a moment; Her star shield vanished out of her way.

'KIRIRI IMPACT!" The little beam shot out and burned a hole through the stomach and chest of the thug. He stood there, motionless, before falling to his knees, then his entire body hit the ground.

Kiriri turned around to see the leader of the thugs running away in the distance; Kiriri growled, clenching her teeth; she hopped on to her star and zoomed over to him.

She was in front of him in a matter of seconds; he fell back, trying to get away from her; but her second star shot out of nowhere and pinned him to the wall. He tried to push the star away but the the sharp ends dug deeper into the cement wall; the edges cut into his sides. He let out an agonizing cry, trying to stop the star from digging into his ribs deeper.

"What are you?" He gasped out. Blood dripping down his sides and pooling around his feet.

"Your wrost nightmare. Now, you're going to take me to the black market and buy me what I need, otherwise you'll end up like your friends. Understood?" Kiriri grins sadisticly as she watches the fully grown man tremble in fear before her.

"I will, please just don't kill me..." He begs. Kiriri grins; hopping down from the star. Both of the marbles shrank down to their normal size and went back into place on her headband before she pulled her hood back up.

"Then let's go, I don't have all day."

_**xxx**_


	4. Taking Blame

_**I own nothing~**_

xxx

Yococo sits down behind a little round table that was secluded from the other tadpoles; the KiriBot sits next to him; carefully studing his every movement.

The teacher stood in front of the room; a pink female Keronian with a chipper, and happy attitude. She was an elder woman with circle lense glasses. She wore a flowery viloet colored apron with different types of flowers printed all across the fabric.

She was teaching the other tadpoles the ABC's song. She would sing a few letters, then the class would sing what came next, and when they got stumped, she would sing again.

Yococo was completely bored and unlistening, he slumped over, his forehead pressing against the cool surface of the desk.

The KiriBot did the same, keeping her gaze focused on Yococo; he turned his head to look at it.

He sat like that for a while; staring into the lifeless red eyes of the bot with astonisment. Kiriri made this thing. All by herself.

Where did she even get the matereals..? How could she afford them?

Was she stealing money from her parents? No, that was too risky, Kiriri wouldn't do something like that to risk getting her plans found out. Then again, this was the most risky thing she has ever done...

Did she steal the parts? Does she bribe people to buy them for her? The possibilities running through Yococo's mind were endless. But why today..? Why couldn't she do something less risky another day? What was she doing anyway? Yococo wonders to himself curiously.

"Today class, we're going to be making art! Is everyone ready to show your creative side?" The teacher asks in a sweet and cheery voice; the sound of her voice was annoying to Yococo. He wanted to punch her... better yet...

As she walked past him, he lifted his hand, a little spark formed; the tiny, unnoticable bolt shot out and hit her in the backside. She jumped, supirsed, and almost dropping the box of art supplies she was carrying in her arms.

"Oh my..!" She said, blinking with supirse as she set the box down on the counter and rubbed her bottom. She shrugged it off, not thinking too much of it.

"Coo~coocooco~" Yococo laughed darkly to himself with a hand over his mouth to hide his grin.

But Yococo's grin vanished with the Kiribot shot the teacher in the bottom with an even stronger bolt of electricity. It was enough to make her look like fried meat with an afro. She stood there, blinking and staring in shock, but she kept on a forced smile.

"I seem to be having bad luck today..." She says, trying to stay cheerful, but it was painfully obvious in her voice that she wanted to go curl up in a ball and cry; she shook away those feelings as she threw off her afro.

Yococo stared at the KiriBot with wide eyes; even though it had no voice, it seemed to be laughing just like he had been.

But the robot was doing exactly what her creater commanded it to. "Do exactly what HE does..." and it was, percicely.

A droplet of sweat fell down Yococo's forehead as the KiriBot looked at him as if wondering what he would do next. He had to be careful... he had no idea what else this robot was capable of.

Yococo focused all his energy on the art project before him. He couldn't do anything else... he had to focus on this... he couldn't get angry, he couldn't start a fight because the KiriBot would copy all of his bad habbits.

"Time for playtime! We'll continue the project tomorrow, put them up in the rack so they'll be safe for the night!" The teacher said; standing over by said rack made for holding art wet with paint or glue.

Had an hour really passed? Yococo wondering, looking at the clock; it had been 0800 hours when school started, and now it was 0900.

He looks down at his art and laughs sheepishly at his creation. It wasn't exactly what most adults would exect a child created... He did seem to have gone overboard with the red paint.

Yococo turns his head, looking at the KiriBot's creation. He practically falls over from where he sat. She had made exactly the same picture down to the last detail. It even had the little fire breathing dragon in the corner along with the burning skelliton.

Yococo walked around the fenced in playground aimlessly. Trying to keep himself away from the other children.

It was no secret that he was picked on, but that didn't mean he stood down and let it happen; if someone challenged him, he would always fight and they knew it. Kids would intentionally pick fights with him because of their lust to battle and get into trouble.

He couldn't be like that today. He had to keep Kiriri's secret or else she would hate him forever!

Yococo let out a loud sigh; clunching his chest as he stumbled backwards, he whipped around just intime to catch himself on the gate, he slipped his fingers through the holes and gripped the cold metal tightly as he stared out at the busy street just outside.

"I wish she would hurry up.." Yococo says quietly to himself; he glances up at the sky, wishing Kiriri would appear so she could turn off her creation and take the pressure off his shoulders.

The fence creeks as another body presses against the metal; Yococo looks over at the KiriBot with another sigh.

For all he knew, he could be standing next to something as innocent as a rock, or a weapon of mass destruction. Judging from the way she hit the teacher with electricity, he was guessing the second option was more likely. Anything Kiriri created was doomed to be something viloent.

"Fuufuu~"

Yococo's eyes widen; he drops his head; his glasses gleamed, hiding his green eyes from all of the world.

That call came from one of the older kids in the school that enjoyed picking on Yococo.

"Fuufuuufuuuu~" Came the taunting laugh again, followed by a set of hands that landed on his shoulders and squeezed them in a tigher than friendly manner.

"Leave me alone." Yococo says quietly.

If he wasn't being monitored and copied by the KiriBot he would have blasted this kid into little peices and put him in his place like the rest of them.

"Or what? What'cha gonna' do Yococo? Shock me? PLEASE! You 'aint got nothin'... I have more power in my tail than you have in your whole body."

His voice was so irritating. Yococo's mouth twitched, his grip loosened on the fence until he completely let go. His arms dropped to his side and swayed limply before stopping.

"You're so pathetic... I can't believe your General Coyoyo's son. How disipointing... he would be ashamed of you if he hadn't died trying to save a worthless little scum bag like yourself." The boy punched Yococo in the back.

Yococo muffled a soft cry, his knees buckling as he once again grabbed for the fence for support.

It was all a blur after that; Yococo's frown shot into a grin; his sharp teeth made his grin all the more sinister.

Hot tears flowed down his cheeks. Warm liquid splattered on his face. What was it? Red... was it blood? Yes, it was, very much so. But Yococo wasn't the cause of the bloodshed. Not this time at least.

Yococo stood there with his back to the fence; the KiriBot was ontop of the boy repeatively punching him.

His face was swollen, brused and soaked in blood. It was hard to identify who he was anymore, or if he was even alive for that matter.

Adults rushed over, tried to throw the KiriBot off, but it attacked them. They couldn't control it. The thing was freakishly strong and had more power than it should.

The control pannels on the sides of it's head busted off, wires exposed and sparking, the eyes flickered. It was malfunctioning. Kiriri warned him about this didn't she?

As Yococo stood there watching the little two foot robot break the bones of the teachers he had come to know, there was only one thought that went through his mind.

Would Kiriri blame him for this? He didn't do anything risky. He pushed back his anger and made sure the KiriBot wouldn't copy any more of his viloent movements.

So what set her off? Could he have prevented it? Or was this a unforseen malfunction in the bot's functionality?

He couldn't let this thing hurt anyone else... Kiriri told him to do what's nessary if it went crazy. And so that's what he was going to do.

Yococo stood, holding his arm out; his hand began to spark as rain poured down.

"COCO THUNDER!" He threw the bolt at the KiriBot. It stopped hitting a teacher and fell to the ground; it sparked and smoked, but it wasn't done yet. The droid shot up, targeting Yococo.

The KiriBot stood and punched him square int he jaw! He tumbles back and hits the fence; he has no time to recover; the KiriBot was on him in seconds; it hit him in the rubs, and again in the face!

His glasses fell to the ground and shattered as he fell into a puddle with a thud.

He stared at the blury word; his broken glasses barely in reach.

The tip of his fingers barely touched them before the KiriBot jumped onto his stomach at full force! He let out a gush of air from his lungs.

The KiriBot stood above him; opening her mouth as a yellow light formed inside.

Yococo looked past her into the sky as thunder rumbled in the distance. He reached up a hand, focing like he's never focused before. It took every ounce of him as he tried to control the wild bolts of light in the sky... but he managed to direct a single bolt onto the KiriBot.

The KiriBot powered off and fell to the ground in a heap. Letting out black smoke from it's joints.

It wasn't long after that Yococo heard police cars and saw their lights flashing as their cars rounded the corner of the school parking lot.

_**xxx**_

The thug from before that survived Kiriri's assult limped down the dark tunnel with her following him like a shadow.

The tunnel seemed to be leading down deeper underneath Keron. The walk went on for about a half an hour before they finally reached their destionation.

It wasn't long before the tunnel brought them to a brightened market center. It wasn't much; it was still dim and the buildings and shops were in poor quality.

"The blackmarket. Which of these is it?" Kiriri asks. The man clenches his sides and limps towards a structure between a ramen stand and shop that sold movies. All of which were probably stolen or copy-righted.

"Cantina? What do those words mean?" Kiriri asks, reading the glowing pink words above the buidling. The last letters were flickering; the bulbs almost dead.

"A bar. A place for growns, Little Girl." The man spat. Kiriri glared at him.

"Watch your tone with me. I hold your life in my little hands." She says, grinning deviously.

The man winced, gripping his sides as he limped into the cantina, leaving a trail of blood droplets behind him; Kiriri switched on her barrier and followed him closely.

He lead past the smokey bar portion of the cantina, where slutty women danced on poles, and drunken men hooted at them.

Past a curtian was a shop, filled with things that shouldn't be. Kiriri took great interest in the rack of potions. She went through them then found one she sought; it was filled with black liquid. She knew it was what she sought; she held it out for the thug.

"Buy this and I will let you walk out of here with your life." Kiriri says. The man sweats; he reaches out with a shaky hand and takes the vial and brings it to the counter.

He dings the bell and an alien woman with thick glasses came out from the back of the shop that was hidden behind a dark curtian. He gave her the money and she put the vial in a box with foam so it would be safe for the trip home, then handed it back to him.

"Pleasure doing business." She grinned, then vanished back into where she had been before.

The thug handed the box to Kiriri; then sucked in a breath as the pain of his wounds started to get to him.

"If you start limping now, you might just make it to a hospital... Gi~ri girigiri~" Kiriri chuckles deviously; he glares at her hatefully, muttering spiteful words as he left the bar.

Kiriri took her time in exiting the bar. She still had a few hours to kill and she might as well see if there was anyone or anything worth her time in this place. But as she scoped the cantina, she saw no one. Everyone was drunk or high off their asses, completely pathetic.

Kiriri steps forward and bumps into a green Keronian as she passes. She falls flat on her butt; her anti barrier turning off in the process, but the only person who noticed or cared for her existance was the person she ran into.

"Are you alright?" Kiriri's mouth hangs slightly ajar as she stares up at the face of the person holding their hand out to help her up.

"D-Daddy..?" Kiriri was frozen in place, not sure what to do or say. What was her father doing down in a place like this?

"I'm no one's father. You must have mistaken Me for another." He looked just like Keroro. Except the black were white should be... he wore a tattered, maroon cape and his hat was white with a black star.

"Who's this kid?" Doruru asks, walking around the corner to stand besides the Dark version of Keroro. Shivava made his appearence as well, taking his spot on the other side of him.

"She looks like that one brat..." Shivava says, placing a hand on his hip as he looked down at Kiriri viciously.

"She kind of resembles you as well, Keroro." Doruru points out as he grabs Kiriri by the hood and lifts her; they all examine her carefully.

"Child. Who is it that You call Your Father? Tell Me." Dai Keroro says, squinting as he met eyes with her. She felt so confused and conflicted. Why was there more than one of her father? This wasn't the same man she had grown up knowing... he was darker, more sinsiter. Just being around him gave her a chill.

"Staff Sergeant Keroro is." She answers quietly.

She didn't like the way Dai Keroro looked between his comrades. It was like they were speaking through facual expressions.

The Keroro look alike stands up streight as Doruru tucks Kiriri underneath his arm like luggage.

"Let's chat some where more private." Dai Keroro says, whipping around and walking out the exit, his two goons followed close behind.

_**xxx**_

"Wow this is really cool! I've never been on a ship before~ this is really neat~ is this really all yours? How did you make it? It must have taken you a really long time because it took me years to make the secret bace I have underneath my bedroom~ And it's not even nearly as big and it's got a lot of flaws!" Kiriri blabbered excitedly as she explored Dai Keroro's massive ship. They were currently heading down a curved hall that would lead to an observation deck that looked out onto Keron from where it orbited in space.

Once they were in the room Kiriri rushes over to the window and presses her face against the glass. She stared at the planet with wide eyes.

"Keron is so pretty! I can't wait until it's under my command~" She sang sweetly; her little tail wiggling with delight.

Dai Keroro sat down on the curved leather chair in the center of the room. He props his elbow up on the arm and then rests his face against his palm as he watches the girl and listens to the never ending thoughts that burst out of her mind and were made verbal.

Kiriri stoped talking for a moment and turned around to look the room. It was nice and relaxing. The decor was very classy and elegant; not too little but not too much.

Dai Keroro felt jealousy bubbling up in the pit of his stomach, twisting and knotting his insides to the point that he felt like breaking something; how dare Keroro have something that he didn't have! Why didn't HE have a child of his own? Why was it that Keroro got everything when they were the same person? Dai Keroro was fuming, livid and past the point of snapping... but on the outside he remained completely calm.

Kiriri's venturing came to an end when she felt a pair of eyes watching her every move. She turns around and walks over to Dai Keroro.

"I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Kiriri, I'm going to rule over all organic life someday~ since your so cool I won't completely kill you when that time comes~" Kiriri says with a sweet and casual smile. Like THAT was a goal any child had.

"So You have the blood of an invader... I see. You know, I've taken over planets in less than two minutes. Taking over an entire galaxy wouldn't take me much longer than an hour."

Kiriri was far more than impressed with that. She hopped up on the couch next to him, studing his features with awe. She was reconcidering his possible usefullness to her...

"Is that so..?" She asks; Dai Keroro nods and Kiriri practically drools. Someone with such power... such inteligence... how could she mistake someone like this for her Gundam obsessed father?

"If the thought pleases You... I could help You in your quest to rule, Kiriri..." Dai Keroro speaks softly. Kiriri looks up at him, the thought tempts her, but she didn't want anyone's help.

"I don't need help. I need subjects that do exactly what I say when I say and how I say it. I have everything under control. I'll take over the galaxy without the expert help of someone such as yourself." Kiriri declares stubbornly.

"And I shall be Your subject. I'll move as You will. Take some time to think it over... having Me as your ally will save You a lot of time and effort trying to build up an army...I have many loyal followers that I can command to do whatever it is You want." Dai Keroro says as his eyes travel to the box in Kiriri's hands.

"I might concider it." Kiriri says quietly.

"What were You doing at the black market anyway?" Dai Keroro ponders aloud as he taps on the box.

"Well... if you won't tell anyone... I kind of... acidentially turned my mother into a female... this is the only thing that can reverse it." Kiriri says, gesturing to the box with her eyes.

"I see... so Your mother wasn't female to begin with? How curious..." Dai Keroro was about to ask who her mother was before Kiriri inturupted with a startled yelp as she jumped up.

"I'm all the way in outter space and school gets out soon! I need to go back or else I'm gonna get discovered."

"I'll take you back." Dai Keroro offers.

xxx

"Is this Your school? What happened?" Dai Keroro asks, looking at the yellow caution tape that closed off all entrences and exits of the school. There were medic cars, bodies, and blood splattered all over the play ground.

"Yococo..." Kiriri hissed, spotting her friend sitting on the back of an aid car having his wounds adressed.

"Who is that?" Dai Keroro asks, but receives no answer.

"Drop me off by that blue idiot over there." Kiriri says, pointing to said idiot.

"Kiriri... I'm sorry... please don't hate me." Yococo says, jumping in suprise when Kiriri spun the badge on her at to become visible again. Dai Keroro was still cloaked by his anti barrier; standing and observing from where he was on his hover pad.

"I broke your KiriBot... I didn't mean to... I'm really sorry." Yococo was hard to understand with the tissues in his nose that were soaking up the blood oozing from them.

Kiriri didn't notice that Yococo was handcuffed until he jumped down from the aid car. He put his lips to her ear and whispered; "I told everyone I did this... they think I made the KiriBot... "

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU LITTLE PHYSCHO PATH!" Tamama yelled in the voice of Zeus; his angry self could be seen fighting against a crowd of officers trying to keep him at bay.

"We'll handle this, Ma'am." He says; the same police officer ran up and tackled Yococo to the ground like he was a dangerous criminal; then put ANOTHER set of handcuffs on him before picking him up by the hat and throwing him into the back of a police car.

Tamama brusts through the officers trying to hold him back and runs to his child; Seconds before he scooped Kiriri up, she threw the box over to Dai Keroro, who was still there; he caught the box;

Tamama sobbed, holding Kiriri; he put his hand on the back of her head and the other locked around her waist; his grip was tight and protective.

Kiriri rests her cheek against Tamama's shoulder; her eyes shut and in an instant she was sound asleep. The events of the day completely drained her of energy.

_**xxx**_


	5. Finding Out! Slight Ribbeting

_**I own nothing~**_

_**xxx**_

_**TAMAMA'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

_**xxx**_

Nothing to do... Kiriri is at school... Keroro is in his "office," but it should really be called "The Gundam Room."

I sigh loudly, sinking my hand into a bag of chips; I pull out a handful then drop it into my mouth.

I sit there, watching the TV on mute, listening to the sound of my crunching as I stare at the clock on the wall. Kiriri doesn't get out of school for another two hours.

I grab another chip and pop it into my mouth. I chew it slowly, savoring the salty flavors. I repeat the process, grabbing, popping in, and chewing over and over as I watch time pass by at a tediously slow pace.

Two hours... nothing to do... nothing... but sitting here, getting fatter.

Hmm... my snacks are all gone. Darn it.

I get up, throw the empty bag away then go to the fridge.

I drool, seeing a chocolate cake inside. When was there a cake? I didn't buy it, and Keroro hasn't been to the store today... Oh well!

I pull it out and sit at the table with it, not even getting a plate, or an eating device.

For some reason, I felt really hungry, insanely hungry. I shove my face into the mountain of soft chocolate.

It's really good... so sweet! So rich in flavors, it's moist, and filled on the inside with strawberry ice cream!

"Hun, do need a fork... and maybe a bib?"

I sit up to see Keroro, I pause in mid bite and blush; giggling sheepishly. I know I have food on my face, I can feel it. I feel like such a pig lately.

All I've been doing is eating, and gaining weight. Which is weird because normally I don't gain weight, maybe it's because we haven't had drill or anything to do in a few months. What else haven't we done in months? What was I forgetting?

Suddenly my desire to eat was replaced by something else. Another need... my lower stomach burned as I watched Keroro wash the glue from his Gundams off his fingers.

I get up, not really sure what my intentions were; I reach out to touch him, but then he turns around and smothers me with a wet washcloth. He cleans the chocolate and junk food off my face and hands with out warning.

"Honestly Tamama, you need to stop eating all the time. You're getting fat, should I stop buying junk food?" He asks as he pokes at my belly. Those are fighting words...

"What else am I supposed to do all day? You never spend time with me anymore! Maybe YOU should stop buying Gundam models and locking yourself in your little obsession room!"

"I'm not the only one who builds them! You do too! If you want to spend time with me you can always just come in! I don't lock the door!" Keroro points out; it was true, but I just don't feel like building Gundam everyday.

Rage bubbles up to the surface and I clench my teeth, ready to yell and hit things; but then, Keroro did something I never expected.

He grabs me, both hands on my cheeks, and he presses his lips to mine. I melt, closing my eyes as I fall into the kiss with a soft sigh.

His hands drop from my cheeks and loop around my waist while mine wrap around his neck.

I squeak when he grips my toohy; when my lips part, he smirks as he slips his tongue into my mouth; I muffle soft noises into his mouth as his tongue and mine dance playfully.

Keroro breaks away the kiss suddenly and scoops me up into his arms; he carries me to our bedroom and throws me on the bed.

He places his arms on the side of the bed, grinning at me seductively as he starts to crawl up, then he sits on top of me.

I remember it now; THIS is what we haven't done in a while...

I bite my lower lip, feeling hot inside. How many months has it been? I can't remember and I don't care... I want this now!

I tilt my head back and let out a soft sigh as he kisses down my chest. He takes his time, teasing the spots he's learned are my weaknesses.

I spread my legs apart when he reaches my lower stomach; his hand travels below me; one of his fingers enter me; I suck in a breath as another goes in a second later.

He bites his lip, smirking at me, then leans down and licks my slit teasingly. I feel heat rushing to my lower body and my face.

Keroro grabs my waist and pulls me up; he kisses me on the lips again before moving me into the on my hands and knees position he likes.

He traces a finger down my spine and makes me shiver; I let out grown as he nibbles on the nub of my tail.

"Stop being a tease, Keroro, it's so annoying..." I grumble; He laughs at me, then slaps my tooshy hard enough for it to sing.

I bite my lip as I suck in a sharp breath and muffle a light moan.

"You know you like it, Tamama~" He breathes into my ear, making my cheeks flush; I want this so badly.

He nibbles on my neck, sucking and licking the spot until it was properly bruised; he trails down my shoulder, then to my back.

Keroro sits up, moving closer to me; I feel him slide into me without a problem.

A few minutes into our heated love making sessions of grunting and grinding, Keroro slips out of me, then without really looking or putting much focus into it, he slips back in... but it's not the place where he was in before.

It hurts, I squeeze my eyes shut and tighten my grip on the sheets.

What is this?

"T-Tamama..?" He pulls out again just when it starts to feel good. I grumble, but then he puts me on my back, then spreads out my legs.

What is he doing?

"Tamama... how long have you been a woman?"

"How... DARE YOU call me a woman..." I growl, glaring at him with rage.

"No-no! I wasn't insulting you... it's just... you have... womanly parts..."

I look down to see that he was absolutely right. I couldn't think, I wasn't sure how to react. It was like I fell asleep and drifted deep into a dream. My body and mouth went on autopilot as I sat there watching from a distance.

"It's time to pick Kiriri up from school now." I murmur in a soft voice that was unlike my normal tone.

"Tamama, wait! What's going on?" Keroro follows after me, but as soon as my body was outside I shut the front door in his face.

I ended up sitting in the parking lot of Kiriri's school until it was time for her to be realised. After I brought her home, I went streight to my room and closed the door, not even talking to Keroro.

What does he think of me now? He fell in love with a guy me, not a girly me. Why did this have to happen? What even caused this to happen? I cry softly into the pillow so the sounds were muffled.

The look on his face won't get out of my mind. The more I keep my eyes closed, the more disgusted Keroro seems with me.

"He's going to divorce me..." I sob, hugging the pillow tightly.

xxx

The next week I spent sulking in my room, trying to dream away reality... but every time I wake back up and my body is still changed to a females for apparently no reason.

Knock, knock.

I pull the covers over my head, looking away from the door. It's locked, so no one can get in here.

"Tamama... your sad little daughter wants to come in and cuddle with you~ she misses you terribly~"

I don't respond, I just stay where I am, curled up in bed, staring at the close up fabric of the pillow against my cheek. I know it's just a ploy to get me to open the door.

"Ew! No I don't!" I barely hear Kiriri say those words, but they still stung.

I'm disgusting... even my own flesh and blood hates me now.

"Don't be rude! Tell Mommy how much you want to snuggle!"

"I SNUGGLE NO ONE!"

Keroro and Kiriri went on arguing like that back and forth for some time before I'm guessing Kiriri finally just walked away, at least I'm guessing she did since Keroro yelled; "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM YOUR FATHER IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION!" but she didn't seem fazed by it.

"Sweetie, please unlock the door... I'm verry worried about you." Keroro tries to persuade, but I stay still.

He's silent, but I know he hasn't left yet; minutes later he continues; "...I told Pururu about this, she needs to examine you to see what the problem is, but you have to come out so we can fix it."

Silence englufed the room, leaving me nothing but the distant ringing in my ears; for a breif moment I concidered that maybe Keroro left.

"YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO OPEN THIS DOOR OR ELSE!" I sit up as he starts to count down, then I crawl off the bed and nudge my way into the closet. I snuggle up into the corner after shutting the door.

"THREE... TWO... ONE!"

A loud bang, crash and boom was heard and the door to our bed room was on the floor.

I can hear Keroro walk in; he seemed to be searching for me. Looking under the bed, in the bathroom. He can't find me and now he's getting frustrated, I can tell from the way he's grumbling.  
I burry my face in the corner; maybe he'll give up and stop searching for me so I can stay here to rot.

But then, I find myself being dragging violently out of the closet by my ankle; I let out a startled yelp as I'm suddenly scooped up in a bridal style.

"Leave me alone!" I wine, struggling to get free, but Sarge refuses to comply.

"Never!"

"I don't want to go to the doctor!" I fuss as I flail my arms around; I manage to hit him in the face.

He drops me, but before I can make my escape, he grabs my by the waist and reels me back, hauling me over his shoulder and carrying me like a sack of potatoes.

"We're going! That's final!"

xxx

I didn't know what was going on. No one does... after Pururu made me undergo every test possible, she came up with no answer. I was refered to twelve different doctors in the past week. They're all astonished. Nobody has ever seen something like this before; there is no reasonable explanation as to why I am suddenly like this. It just doesn't make any since. It's baffled the best and made some of the doctors I've seen go a little insane trying to figure out.

I just want to be alone... so I find myself sitting in a coffee shop, back in the corner drinking a cup of steaming coco.

The soft rain patted against the roof top of the building, it was a faint rhythm, and the only sound in the shop aside from the occasional clanging of silverware.

How did this happen so suddenly? Was this even real? How could I possibly have turned into a female and not notice it? How long have I been this way? An hour, a month?

This can't be something natural.

No one just spontaneously changes genders. There has to be a scientific reason behind this.

I sigh, taking another drink of my coco.

It warms my tummy as it goes down. The taste is so sweet... normally I would have chugged it down, but right now; I don't feel so hungry for sweets, or anything really.

"Oh... hello Tamama! I almost didn't notice you sitting here! For a second I thought you were someone else!" I look up, surprised to see a light blue Keronian wearing a grey cloth over his mouth, standing in front of me, wearing a raincoat that was still dripping with rain. Why do I feel like I know him?

He sits down at the table across from me, and he seems to smile behind his mask.

I feel extremely uncomfortable. Why is this guy just sitting with me? Who does he think he is?

"I've heard about what happened, Tamama. Keroro has told me you have been down lately." Is he one of Keroro's old friends or something? And what business does that bastard have going around telling the world I'm a disgusting mutant?!

"We're friends, Tamama. We've been through a lot. You can always talk to me." As he says this, he puts his hand on top of mine, and in that instant I feel stupid for NOT remembering who this is. But how is it my fault? I haven't seen him in over a year! Well, at least I didn't tell him I forgot him or else he'd go into trauma mode.

"It's always good to have someone to talk to when you're feeling upset. I'll be here for a while so if you have something that's been causing you stress you can talk about it.

"Thank you, Dororo..." I say softly, pulling my hand back and letting it drop down into my lap.

I chewed on my lip for a moment; wondering if speaking my mind would really help.

I glance out the window beside me and let out a slow breath as I let my body relax.

A few minutes pass, and in those minutes, a waitress came over and took an order from Dororo, he wanted a cup of coffee and some ramen. She asked me if I wanted a refil on my coco and I breifly nodded, even though the cup was barely empty.

She came back five minutes later with two steaming glasses; I cup my hands around the mug to warm them; I know it's too hot to drink right now, I'll only burn my tongue if I do.

"I don't think Keroro loves me anymore because of this..." I say quietly. Dororo laughs lightly, shaking his head at me. I furrow my brows. This is serious, and he's laughing at me?

"You're too paranoid, Tamama, of course he loves you! Why wouldn't he? You're still the same person!" Dororo says, smiling reassuringly with his eyes.

We spent the next hour talking.. and I did actually feel better. Dororo is such a positive person, and he's very wise. How is it that we always forget someone so nice?

xxx

_**TAKES ME FUCKING FOREVER TO UPDATE AND YOU GET A SHORT AS CHAPTER... I'm sorry guys... BUT I LOVE YOU ALL! So I will continue this! :D Thank you so much for your opinions! You make me so happy!**_


	6. I Prefer My Bi-Polar Lovey Dovey Mother

_**I own nothing~**_

_**A/N: So... I reread AFD...and uh... yeah... a lot of mistakes after Mahaha pointed them out to me *cough, cough*.. "let me bite you on your toohy so it sings!" omg. I'm sorry guys... I'm to lazy to go back and fix mistake so I'll just leave my sad grammar mistakes to amuse you... BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST TO FIX THIS PROBLEM... I'm sorry my lovelies~ forgive Kim for being such a dork all of the time and writting such sad things... it'll get worse before it gets better, but there will be moments!**_

_**Hey... hey you guys... I got something to tell you, seriously... I love you all. Even you lurkers that never review~ C: yeah, that's right ;) hehehe~ EXCEPT YOU TWO. KeroroPlatoon and Henious966. You both get no loves... stop shipping me with Joriri and Mine Yoshizaki. (JUSTKIDDINGYOUGUYSKNOWILOVEY OU!WEIRDOSFOREVER~YO)**_  
_**I CANT OMGI'MCRYING AFKJADLSGF**_

**_FORWARD MARCH! ON WITH THE MADNESS!_**

**_xxx_**

**_KIRIRI'S POINT OF VIEW:_**

**_xxx_**

Somewhere! It has to be SOMEWHERE! Where the Frog did I put that blasted thing!

I practically destroy my entire lab searching for it. The vial that I threatened that thug to buy for me.

I can't remember for the life of me where I put it! I'm running out of time fast! It's only a matter of DAYS before my Tamama's condition is discovered to be caused by me! I have to get him...eh... her, back to normal before anyone can find out! Nothing must go wrong or my plans will be doomed to fail!

Maybe I threw it in my room somewhere?

I go back up to my bedroom and quickly start looknig through things. I can't make too much of a mess or else my parents will be suspicious. Normally I don't touch the things in my room, let alone destroy it looking for something.

I hear a tapping at my window suddenly; I pull my head out of my toybox then shut the lid carefully before cautiously heading that way.

It's night, so I can't really see anything, so I remain alert as I hesitantly unlock my window and crack it open slowly; I peak my head out and see a dark figure leaning against the wall to my left.

"Kiriri, did You forget about this?" As they enter the light, I realize that it is the dark Keroro.

He's holding the box in his hand. I let out a sigh of releif. Good, so I didn't drop it somewhere when I fell asleep unexpectedly that day.

"No, in fact, I was just searching for that."

"I can fix Tamama myself. I have many scientists that are experts, if you did it, You could come up with a wrong outcome, this is some dangerous stuff You have aquired." He says quietly.

I mull it over for a few minutes as I stare up at the dark sky; the clouds were completely blocking out the moon and stars.

It wasn't a bad idea. Dark Keroro could do all the work for me, and better... with no mistakes. Plus, I can spend some time working on my plans instead of stressing about trying to cure my Tamama of the gender-bending trauma I've left him with.

I give Dark Keroro a lopsided grin and extend my hand; "If you can pull this off, then I will allow you to work for me." He pushes himself off the wall and looks at my hand for a moment, seeming unsure before he grabbed the tips of my fingers in some strange way of shaking my hand... like he's not often around people.

"The results will more than meet Your expectations."

"Just one thing... how come you so easily want to join me?" I ask curiously, studying his expression carefully.

"I have My reasons." He tucks his chin down so that his mouth his hid behind the thick cape tied around his neck.

I'm suspicious of him, but it's better to befriend my enemy and form them into an ally... plus he already knows too much, he could tell on me and ruin everything... working with him is in my best interest.

"Hmm. Well, go. We have nothing more to speak of." I say, motioning with my hand for him to leave.

"If you need me, I will come to You, all you have to do is call." He drops a device on my windowceil before turning and vanishing into the darkness of the forest.

I pick up the little device and slip it under my hat before closing the window and heading for my bed, for a much needed sleep.  
xxx

I jolt into conciousness at hearing a blood curdling scream; at the moment, I couldn't make out who's voice it was or why.

For some reason my body took on a mind of it's own. Like I had suddenly gone into defensive mode I jump out of my bed, my blankets falling onto the floor carelessly as I race out of my bedroom as fast as my little feet would carry me.

I came to a screetching hault in the kitchen; I look around, and see my father on top of the fridge.

That's right.

On top of it.

Cowering up there with tears streaming down his cheeks; I began to investigate the area but there was nothing out of the ordanary; we seemed to be the only ones home. How strange... where is my mother?

"NO! KIRIRI!" I jump, turning to face my idiot parent.

"What?"

"SPIDER! THERE IS A HUGE SPIDER RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU READY TO CHARGE! GET OUT OF HERE!"

I slowly look down at the tiny black speck on the floor, just sitting there, six feet away from me on the maroonish tile floor.

"Where's Momma?" I ask, completely ignoring the irriational fear of the tiny incect.

The other day I was merely pretending to fear the creature for a distraction. It's a meaningless little pebble on the road of my life and I have no time for it.

Just as I asked this I hear the front door open and close; seconds later my Tamama walks into the kitchen, holding heavy looking brown shopping bags in his arms; as he's waling towards the kitchen conter, and also in the path of waling right on the little bug.

Something in my father seems to snap at that moment.

"TAMAMA!" My dad lunges from the fridge and jolts over to push Tamama out of the way, but it's too late.

Momma stepped on the spider, which made a weird crunching noise.

My dad stops, frozen in place and drained of all color as my Tamama continues past him, completely unfazed.

I wonder what Momma bought at the store? Hopefully something salty!

I skip over and cling to her leg, trying to see the items as she put them into their proper places.

Normally when Tamama goes shopping he comes home with lots of junk food and sweets; but so far all I'm seeing is frozen meats, vegetibles, rice, boxes of cereal, ect... not one snack?

"T-Tamama." My father seemed to snap out of his shock upon seeing this as well. It just wasn't right. Momma NOT buying even one bagful of fattening food? It just... it wasn't possible.

Every type of shame, guilt and pity in my soul came bubbling to the surface when I caught a glimpse of Tamama's fallen expression. She wasn't dealing with the change well at all and it was showing more and more each day.

I hope the Dark Keroro can come up with that antidote soon.. wait... why do I care if she's suffering? Isn't that what I want? Both my parents to suffer? Don't I hate them with a fiery passion? If that's so, then why do I feel like crying just because I see her so defeated?

As she starts to leave I find myself running after her; I grab her by the wrist then cling to her hip.

"Let's go! Come on!" I say, dragging her towards the front door.

_**xxx**_

At first I wasn't sure what I was planning to do with my Tama Mama; but we ended up going to the park and playing for hours. I never thought doing anything without killing or destroying would be so... fun.

I didn't exect this to work, but my mother actually seems happier. I think she is suprised at me wanting to spend time with her. Usually our boning experiences consist of sitting in the living room watching the same show. But this is different, we're interacting, talking. I've never really talked with either of my parents before. This is actually quite nice.

"I'm pooped." Tamama sighs, falling onto her butt in the grass; the ball we had been tossing back in forth to each other was still in her hand.

I walked over and sat down beside her. The grass felt so good against my hot skin. It was cooling. The sun was starting to set beyond the mountian peaks in the distance.

"I had fun with you today." I say after a long drawn out silence.

Tamama blinks, taken back by my comment; she looks at me, as if wondering if she imagined me saying those words. She then smiles sweetly.

"I'm glad. Thank you for this, Kiriri." Tamama says, smiling with content as she closed her eyes, vasking in the cooling atsmophere.

I fold my hands behind my head as I stare up at the clouds. It was nice today, dispite the winter season drawing so close. But tommorrow it'll rain for sure. I can see the dark clouds drawing closer in the distance. It might even start pouring tonight.

"Kiriri... do you think of me.. differently now?" My Tamama asks, looking at me; I keep my gaze fixated on the sky. In truth, no. I didn't. Tamama is Tamama no matter what gender. She will always be the one that fathered me.

I sit up and so does she. I look at her face and see the same person. Nothing is really different.

"Not at all." I say with complete honesty. Tamama smiles weakly, but inside she probably doesn't agree with me.

"You're the same as before. I still... love... you..." Getting those words to leave my lips was like squeezing water from a dry, chalky stone; but they meant the world to Tamama. I could see it on her face. She looked like she would cry; she held her arms out wide and embraced me.

I sat there, stiff and frigid; but then slowly I returned the embrace. She needs it. I rest my cheek against her warm chest, listening to her heartbeating with content. Something about it was soothing.

"I have a strange craving..." Tamama jumped up, her normal cheery self again.

"For what?" I ask curiously.

"Lots of sweets! I didn't buy any and now I regret it, lets go get some then head home~!"

"Ok!" We walked to the car, hand in hand.

Suddenly a little bug started buzzing around us. I swatted at it a few times in annoyance, barely noticing Tamama eying it, gritting her teeth as her pupiles shrank,

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARD!" She shouted, I ducked down as Tamama shot a yellow beam from her mouth; eracing the bug form existance.

Dispite my disgust for lovey dovey things... I prefer this bi-polar version of my mother instead of the one drounding in depression.

_**xxx**_

_***shot for shortness of chapter and long wait***_

_**Here is a random quote from Ash: "*Taruru masterbates somewhere...*"**_


	7. Lurking

_**I own nothing~**_

_**A/N: This chapter I collaborated with KGPlatoon C: HEHEHEEHEHE so... beware. Ash and I have such a strange way of writing things when we join forces...**_

_**(SLIGHTLY SEXUAL CHAPTER... NOT ENOUGH FOR RIBBETY WARNING I THINK...)**_

_**Forward March! ON WITH OUR MADNESS!**_

_**xxx**_

_**DAI KERORO'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

_**xxx**_

Why is it that I do not posses the things that He has? We are the same, aren't We? I wonder as I stare out into space through the window on the bridge of My ship.

Complete silence.

I can't stop thinking about My other Me's spouse. She... is so... I cannot explain.

She makes Me feel odd... I've not felt this before.

"Oy, Keroro." I look over my shoulder to see Shivava approaching me, holding his stick on his shoulders.

"What is it?" I ask.

"The cure is complete. Do you want me to go fetch that brat so you can fix IT back to it's orignal gender?" He asks.

I nod slowly; "It's too bad though... she makes a cute wife, doesn't she?" Shivava laughs.

Wife... what was the meaning of that word? I wonder as I listen to the footsteps of my subordinate.

"Shivava, wait. What is a *wife?*" I ask, turning around to fully face the bright eyed Keronian.

He taps his chin, laughing slightly; "A woman that you marry, she becomes yours forever and is pretty much your slave of love~" He shrugs.

Mine forever...

"Shivava... postpone the antidote for now..." I say as I walk past him; he looks at me curiously then grins; saluting me.

"Whatever you say boss."

_**xxx**_

As I fly over Keron on my hoverpad, I couldn't stop thinking; My mind was racing.

I can have Her all to myself, as soon as the other Me is out of the picture, Tamama will be mine

Finally I land outside the house right behind a large tree.

To My shock, there is a blue Keronian already outside the bathroom window.

I look closer.

He seems to be... touching himself.

I raise an eyebrow in disgust at the masturbating creature.

Suddenly I see *Her*. She steps out of the shower and begins rubbing Herself dry.

The blue thing starts to pat and licks the glass. I hear a click and pull Myself closer to the tree.

Kiriri walks outside and sees that thing, still masturbating and looking quite pleased at his view.

She gives a creeped out look as She silently walks away, back into Her dwelling.

I hear the faint voice of Kiriri near the sliding glass door; I dare to go closer; sticking to the dark night shadows as to not be seen.

"Dad, Taruru is out there again." I hear her say; I look in to see Her walking over to the other Me, who was sitting on the couch in a lazy position drinking from a can with his eyes glued to the screen before him.

Seconds later after hearing her, the other Me shrieks; "WHAT? GOD DAMN IT!" I quickly duck behind a bush when I spot the other Me coming towards the door.

He runs around the side of the house to the bathroom window with an umbrella.

That thing has His face pressed to the glass, staring in. The other Me creeps up behind the strange blue thing and takes a swing, shouting out; "How many time have I told you to stay off of my property and away from my... wife!? "

The blue thing, Taruru, I think, turned around only to get hit in the face by the umbrella.

"Ahh!" The Taruru thing hollered out, holding His head as He ran from the other Me as he chased him around the backyard for a while, whacking Him upside the head with the umbrella.

Finally, the Taruru thing ran off into the forest, crying something among the lines of; "I'm sorry Staff Sergeant Keroro!"

His voice faded away, and the other Me stood there, shaking His head as He took another swig of His drink.

What was it? It had a strong smell, was it liquor?

"Dad... I'm confused. What was that thing He was shaking?" Kiriri asks, leaning on the door frame as She looked to Her Birth Giver.

"Uh... w-what?" The other Me's face paled, even I went pale.

For someone so smart, shouldn't She know?

But wait, She is still a child... It's hard to remember that when She talks in such a grown up manner.

I wait for the other Me to walk back inside, trying to carefully explain to Kiriri what that scene was about.

I crawl over to the window and hide beneath it.

The other Me's Wife was right above me, but She was leaving.

I move to the next window and stare at Her, climbing into the bed.

She laid down on Her side and immediately fell asleep. She did look pretty tired.

I watched the other Me come into the room and try to shake Her awake but She pulled the covers over Her head and seemed to mumble something and He left with a concerned frown.

A few minutes later the other Me returns with a steaming cup in His hand; He sits on the edge of the bed and offers it to His wife.

She sits up, sniffing the air; She drools and takes the cup from him and gulps it down greedily.

It looked like some sort of hot chocolate with melting marshmallows floating on top.

She downed the sweet beverage in a matter of seconds then handed the cup back to Him.

She leaned in and pressed Her lips against His. I tilt my head slightly, blinking.

Why for? What was that? It made Me feel strange flutters inside My gut, it also made Me angry.

That should be Me touching Her lips with Mine!

He leaves the room and comes back.

His wife was asleep again but He kissed Her forehead.

He went around to the other side and laid down. He blocked My view of His wife.

Damn it!

The lights were off in the house so I guessed every one was asleep.

I had two options; turn around and go home or enter the other Me's house.

I thought for a moment.

I go to the back door to find it was unlocked; I go inside quietly. Everything was darkened, not a single light on aside from the light above the stove.

I move stealthfully and carefully until I'm standing at the bedside of the other Me and His wife. I stand over by the side Tamama is on.

I bend down, looking closely at Her features.

She is... I cannot describe... My heart... why is it beating so fast when I'm just standing here?

I reach out a hand.

The moment My hand makes contact with Her skin my whole body tingled.

Her warm arm resting at Her side was so soft and smooth, like silk. I stand there for a minute taking in the smell, the feel, the beauty, before me.

I take Her finger like a baby would, stroking it gently, studying it.

I hesitate as I reach forward; My hand drawing back when She exhales in Her sleep.

I wait a few minutes, just watching Her chest rise and fall evenly with each breath She took. I finally built up the courage to touch Her again. I touched Her cheek with the back of My index finger, feeling the warmth of Her skin.

I traced her cheek bone down to the round curve until My fingertips brushed against her slightly damped lips.

She shifted slightly in Her sleep.

My hand shot back. I took a step back, staring into Her closed eyes, wondering if they would snap open and catch Me.

I stood there for a long while. The minutes passed slowly, a clock ticking away in the background.

I dared to move again, every little sound making Me pause slightly. Finally my finger reaches her face again.

I trace Her lips ever so slightly, My phalanges barely brushing against Her. I want to lean in a kiss her like the other Me more than anything but I know that would wake Her.

Or would it? She seems to be such a sound sleeper. She hasn't been perturbed by any off my touches so far.

I lean in closer to Her face, feeling the warmth of Her breaths caress My skin; it made My cheeks fill with heat and My lower stomach filled with strange flutters.

I slowly drifted closer, almost in contact with Her, but then a slight noise made Me pull away abruptly and stand erect, looking around cautiously for what the source of the sound was.

A whooshing? What could it be? A toilet? I peer around the corner to see a light on from underneath the cracks of a door. I begin to sweat as I wait anxiously; the door unlocks with a tiny click then the light turns off.

But then Kiriri steps out, hatless, in a purple nightgown.

Her hair was floofed out, sticking every which way. She looked exhausted.

She didn't even notice Me, She walked right past, stumbled into Her room and collapsed half on the bed, passing out instantly.

How... cute.

I watched her for a moment as She slept, then noticed Her shiver.

I blinked then found Myself walking in without really thinking.

I pulled Her blankets over Her form and tucked Her in lightly.

She turned over and grabbed on to a pillow nearby that was bigger than Herself.

She nuzzled her face into the fabric and murmured in Her sleep something among the lines of "Victory will be mine."

I shake My head and walked out of the house, deciding not to risk a chance of being discovered lurking.

_**xxx**_


	8. I Need Him For Reasons

_**We own nothing~**_

_**A/N: Ash has helped me again~ C: hehehe this chapter is done by the both of us. Also, a lot of you have been anxiously awaiting the return of Yococo... wow, I really didn't think anyone would really like him. hmm. I'm surprised.**_

_**Yococo: *cries* I have fans... Q u Q **_

_**Kiriri:*slaps across the face* pull yourself together!**_

_**xxx**_

_**KIRIRI'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

_**xxx**_

I sit in my desk at school, looking to my side again.

He wasn't there.

No matter how many times I look Yococo wasn't there. He wasn't here.

Without him how would I ever take over Keron? He saved my frog-butt from getting in trouble over that whole KiriBot thing.

I clenched my fist tightly.

I will get him back somehow, if only I knew where he was.

I cross my arms on the desk then rest my head there as I droned out the words the teacher was saying.

All I could think about right then was Yococo.

He truly is my only friend. I sigh softly as the bell rings. Time to go home I guess... I walk out of the building alone. It was so strange; it's been a month and I'm still not used to being without Coco.

I feel so lonely again. I remember before I met him it felt like this.

It was always just me...

"How was your day?" My father asks, looking down to me as he opened the passenger door of the car for me to climb in.

He looked happier than usual.

"It was fine..." I say softly as I buckle my safety belt.

He gets into the drivers seat and smiles at me. "Oh? What did you do? Learn anything new?" He asks casually as he starts to drive.

"New? Nonsense. I know everything." I reply with a mere shrug.

He pats me on the shoulder.

"Of course, of course." After that the car ride was silent, giving my brain a chance to wander.

I started thinking over the summer before I started school.

It was when I met Yococo. It was such a warm day as I recall...

I was sitting on a swing.

Swinging.

Sitting and swinging... well, more of slightly swaying to and fro as I stared across the park at my parents, who were sitting together on a bench, just talking, occasionally looking my way to make sure I wasn't getting into trouble or running off.

I had no intention of making a break for it thought, I was merely thinking... thinking of ways to take over the world. Suddenly I am pushed and fall flat on my face.

I get up, wiping off the dirt, and turn around to see my attacker. A young Keronian, about my age, was lying behind the swing on his back.

He shook his head and stood up, gazing at me. He blushed in embarrassment and he walked over to me.

"I am sooo sorry! M-My name is Yococo. I...uh...I will do anything for you. Anything you like! I...uh...I will do your homework! Or something... I AM SORRY FOR PUSHING YOU LIKE THAT! I should have watched where I was going!" He holds his hand out for me to shake.

I give him a glare and finally grab his hand. "Come with me, Coco..." He nods and says, "Oh, it's Yococo but you can..uh...call me whatever I guess."

I jump as I hear Father talking again, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Ya know, Tamama came out of the bedroom to eat today. I think you helped. I was worried. Uh...she...was getting awfully skinny and that's saying much." He laughed glumly, sounding almost forced.

I looked to my Father, studying his profile carefully.

He really has worried himself to near death over my Tamama.

He really does love her a lot doesn't he?

"That's good to hear." I say, then turn my attention back out the window.

Love is such a powerful thing I guess.

All I did was say that word to her now she's improved in mood drastically.

_Love_ how strange a concept... why does anyone do anything in this world?

Because of this *love* thing. Is that what drove Yococo to follow me?

Is that what makes the Dark Keroro follow me too?

Is what he seeks love?

Everyone has their motives... but what is mine?

Why do I have this burning desire to conquer and invade?

When I've done it, what will I have gained?

What was the strive for? I've never really thought about it before.

All these years, from the first time my thoughts gained a voice; I've been wanting to invade.

To kill... to fight. But why?

Why are these my feelings?

What am I doing this for?

The car pulls up with a slight screech.

I hop out right away and run to my room; I toss my backpack to the floor after shutting my door softly.

I look to my window to make out the shadow of a figure beyond the frilly window drapes.

I approach; then pull the fabric back to see the other version of my Birth Giver there, waiting.

I open up my window and he leans in.

He looks a bit worried.

I asked him, "What's wrong? Is the cure ready yet?"

He gives a strange, unreadable expression as he answer slowly, "No, I haven't finished it yet but I have something more important. I fear there is an alien space ship coming towards Keron, right now."

I keep a calm look, trying not to show my shock. "Hmmm... I will need to get rid of it somehow then."

"When did you discover this?" I ask, eyeing the dark Keroro suspiciously.

This was too sudden... it had to be some sort of ploy; but I'll go along with it for now.

Whatever this guy is planning, I will find out.

"Over the past few months We have discovered a few homeworlds going silent... We have been able to trace the source to a ship in the Rongoki cluster."

Rongoki... that's not far from Keron. A few weeks away at most; this could be serious.

"What more do you know?" I ask; he looks towards the ground, shaking his head.

"Nothing more. Keron's hackers are far more advanced than any I have. They keep My systems clear of any information They don't want spread around." And I know just what hacker is responsible for that. I grin, a shadow casting over my features.

"Expert hackers, huh? Gi~ri girigirigiri~! This is the perfect opportunity to test my skills against Uncle Yellow." I crack my knuckles as I walk towards my closet. Dark Keroro climbs into the window and follows me, looking at me questioningly as I motion for him to join me inside my little, cramped, closet.

I moved a panel on the wall that revealed a keypad; I entered my pass code with swift fingers; the elevator dropped down to the lab and let us out.

My computers were already powered up and ready for use; I looked over my shoulder at the Dark Keroro. He seems impressed, and in a bit of disbeleif.

"Impressed? And this is just what I can do with the scraps I aquire over time... imagine what I could do with all the materials I can think of at my disposal. Ki,kiki~" I giggled as I glided over to my computer chair.

I hopped into the seat and began typing away at the system of computers; images flashed by before me at the speed of light as my fingers danced across the keyboard. I saw everything and remember it to the last detail. I process things much faster than any normal meatbag, and that's all thanks to Uncle Yellow.

I know I'm no where near his level of hacking and technology expertise, and I curse my Birth Giver for not being around him more during my prenatal development, but at least I was able to inherit some of Kululu's genius... otherwise I would have the brains of My Tamama. Then where would I be right now? Playing with dolls and dressing up?

For now I will work with what I have. I may not be as good but I can bypass his security systems and confuse him long enough to get the information I need.

A few more codes to break.

And...

I'm in.

The Keronian Military symbol flashed on my screen in blue letters before thousands of numbers and symbols rolled pass my vision; the screen went red and a picture of my Uncle's face flashed on the screen. Kululu has detected me I see.

I grab a USB driver I had sitting by and stuck it into my computer; the file took seconds to download. It was a virus, a bad one at that; but it shouldn't take Uncle Yellow more than three minutes to deal with.

While distracted, I get into the network files and look for anything related to possible threats to Keron. I find it simple enough. I read as fast as my brain can process symbols into words.

A grin spreads out across my lips at the information I come across. This is simply too good...

I still have thirty seconds left and I've found out more than enough; but with this information, it means I have to quicken the pace of my invasion. I can't take over a galaxy without my lackey. With my remaining twenty seconds I look through data until I find information regarding Yococo; I don't have time to read, so instead I hit the print key; Paper is sucked into a nearby printer and spit out filled with color and information.

Five seconds.

I hit a red button to my left and all my computers start to malfunction with the virus the button I pressed gave them. Now all my data will be erased and Kululu won't be able to trace the hacking back to me. I grab the paper and look it over.

"What did you find out?" He asks, approaching me after standing there in silence for so long.

"Enough... I'll tell you later. For now, focus on finding out the exact whereabouts of this person." I say, thrusting the paper into his hands; Dark Keroro looked it over carefully; then his brows knit together in a confused manner.

"This boy. What importance does He hold to Your quest?" He asks me.

"I need him for reasons. Do not question me." I turn my back to Dark Keroro, trying to hide the red in my cheeks. What would he think if he saw such weakness in his leader?

Someone like me missing someone like Yococo is just ridiculous! But still... he is the only one in this dreadful place that I've been able to tolerate.

"Find out where he's being held within the hour. we don't have much time before my uncle discovers it was me that hacked the Keronian Military database." I say, staring at the flashing red letters on the largest of my monitors.

"My plans are going to be set in motion a lot sooner than I had anticipated."

"Of course. I understand." With that, he leaves me.

_**xxx**_

I sit in the living room, looking around anxiously. Any minute now Kululu could call, or he could very well come through the front door with officers. The tech I have is not exactly authorized... or "legal" for that matter.

What is taking that fool so long? It's been an hour already! Damn it...

I tried to make myself look as calm and casual as possible by sitting in front of the tv and watching a show I'd normally watch, but no one was around to really see and study my behavior so I don't know why I was getting so tense.

Where are my parents anyway? I peer over the couch, looking down the hall at their door to see it shut.

Why?

Curiosity got the best of me, I climbed down from the couch and slowly drifted down the hall, as I drew closer I could hear muffled noises but I couldn't really make out what they were.

I got closer, pressing my ear to the door but the sounds were still too distant and disoriented.

I grabbed the handle and twisted it then slowly pushed it open, but alas, the door creaked softly, but to me, someone trying to be sneaky, it sounded like someone had dropped an atom bomb.

I looked in through the small crack between the door and the wall that there was.

"I see... So when should we come over?" My Birth Giver is on the phone, but with who? I wonder, trying to understand what this conversation was about.

"Such short notice? But-..." A pause.

"Ok... ok... we'll be over right away."

Click.

What was going on? I pulled away from the door when I heard movement, looking around to where I could run to incase they wanted to leave the room.

"What did Kululu mean by "genetic tampering?"" My Tamama asks in his dumb and innocent tone. My father sighs aloud.

"I'm not so sure..." I hear them coming towards the door so I sprint out into the living room and lunge forward, landing on the couch in an awkward position seconds before their bedroom door swung open.

"Kiriri, Grandma will be coming over to watch you while your Momma and I go out for a few hours." My father tells me, peering over the back of the couch to look at me; I blink, looking to him innocently.

"Why for? Can't I come with you?" I ask; I can tell he doesn't want me knowing.

"Eh... your mama and I must go out together alone, you know, parent stuff, all lovey dovey~ you wouldn't want to come." He tries, waving his hand in dismissal at me.

"I don't care if your lovey dovey with Mama, I just don't want to be left with Grandma. She makes me study and restricts me from watching TV." I groan. Grandmother may not look like it, but she is evil; the devil in a pink apron.

Suddenly my mother hops onto the couch next to me, smiling sweetly; she grabs me around the waist and pulls me into her lap and hugs me; nuzzling her cheek against mine.

"We could always have Aunty Mois come watch you instead~!" My Tamama says in a sing-song tone.

Something in my snaps, my eyes shrink down as I clench my jaw.

"NO! I HATE THAT WOMAN! NEVER AGAIN!"

She's even worse than my Grandmother. She treats me like I'm no different than any other five year old. She puts me makes me take naps, talks baby-talk, asks me if I have to go potty constantly, worst of all, SHE MAKES ME WATCH THESE REPUGNANT INFANT SHOWS THAT TEACH YOU TO COUNT AS HIGH AS TEN. I CAN'T STAND IT!

"Alright then! Get ready, we're leaving soon, we'll drop you off at Grandma and Grandpa's, ok?" My Tamama says as she releases me.

I hop don't, grumbling as I go to my room and grab my cape from my backpack and put it on.

When I walk out, my parents are standing by the door, staring at me strangely but they didn't say anything.

I suppose since they had been living with me for so long that they had come to expect such spontaneous things of me.

The car ride wasn't long; it only took up ten minutes of my life, but it felt like an eternity. I don't have much time left... Uncle Yellow could have discovered me by now. What was taking Dark Keroro so long?

I wondered irritably as I glared out the window at the green vegetation that passed by in a blur of green and brownish colors.

When we got there my parents only came in for a minute; the adults seemed to be talking in a code, like they knew something that they didn't wish to share with me.

After I watched my parents leave Grandma started off my visit by asking me how my schooling was going.

"It's fine." I answer shortly.

"Have you made many friends?" She asks sweetly as she sits on the floor in the living room; around here were folded clothes, organized by color; she grabbed a fresh, unfolded cloth from the basket before her and smoothed it out on the floor before folding it neatly then setting it in a bright-colored pile.

I look over to the recliner to see Grandpa sound asleep with a newspaper over his face.

"Of course." I lied; I didn't tell the truth because I didn't want to go into detail as to why my classmates didn't feel safe even approaching me, let alone befriending me.

"Oh wonderful! I remember when your mommy was in school, he didn't have very many friends because he was such a troublemaker." I was momentarily confused, thinking of Tamama when she said, "Mommy," but then I remembered that both my Grandparents ignore my parents' switched role names. They refuse to abide by something so confusing, but to me it doesn't matter what they are called.

"Is that so?" I tilt my head slightly. I didn't know much about my Birth Giver Keroro aside from things I've learned about over the years; he doesn't speak of his childhood much.

"Yes, oh he was so lonely... always building those toys by himself, I was so happy when he made friends with Zeroro and Giroro." She says fondly as if going back into her memories and reliving moments.

Wait, Zeroro... who the frog is Zeroro? Isn't that the half metal assassin man in the Garuru platoon? Or is his name Zororo? Wait, no... is it Zoruru? Who is Zeroro? I can't...

I open my mouth, about ready to ask her so I can stop torturing my self with the wonder, but then an explosion brought our attention to the door as it was blown off it's hinges.

I dropped down, covering my head as fragments of wood and cement shot across the room and rained down on the floor.

Grandpa didn't stir once.

"It's time to go, Brat~" That red guy Shivava swoops in with Doruru at his side, Dark Keroro followed in behind.

"Couldn't you have just knocked?" Grandma asks, completely unfazed.

"We don't have time for you, Old Woman." Doruru retorts bitterly as he lifts his gun to her.

I hate her but I don't want her dead, at least not yet.

I jump in the way and hit her on the back of the neck with the side of my hand; she falls forward, unconscious into the laundry basket.

"Are You ready, Kiriri?" Dark Keroro asks; I nod.

"Yes, make sure they don't cause a problem." I say, gesturing to my grandparents.

Shivava pulls a rope out of seemingly nowhere and chuckles.

"I'm on it."

_**xxx**_

_**And so let the drama begin.**_

_**Yococo: I THOUGHT YOU SAID I WOULD BE IN THIS CHAPTER! *sobbing***_  
_**Astura:GDSJGLDKG THINGS CHANGED FOR REASONS.**_  
_**Yococo: TOO MEAN ASTU SEMPAI!**_  
_**Astura: I PROMISE YOU'LL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_  
_**Yococo: Q n Q really...? You're not going to break my heart again are you, Sempai?**_  
_**Astura: *huggles* I wouldn't dream of such a thing little Coco~sama.**_  
_**Kiriri: what are you guys doing... stop.**_


	9. Kiriri Unleashed

_**I own nothing~**_

_**A/N: I'm writing soloo I'm writing soolloooooo djsfklg;jadk;a You guys I love you, come here. -grabs all of you and pulls you into a group hug- don't hate me for this chapter...**_

_**xxx**_

Recruit Tororo sat in his lab typing one handed as he nibbled at a potato chip; the room was dark except for the blue glow coming from the monitor of Tororo's laptop.

Tororo was still, staring at the screen in the semi-silence, with only the sound of his fingers tapping on the keyboard and the occasional rustling of his chip bag to keep him company.

Suddenly his monitors went blank; Tororo stopped in mid chew, his brows drawing together as his jaw tightened.

"What the hell?" He mutters as Kululu's face appears on his screen.

"Squirt." Kululu greeted with a grunt.

"Get out of my computer Old Man, I'm trying to find that damn hacker! The whole military network is malfunctioning because of that brat and you choose NOW of all times to harass me?" Tororo snapped.

"That's why I'm calling you, kukuu~ I think I know who it is, don't waste anymore of your time, you're only leading yourself to a dead-end." Tororo huffed, shoving a handful of chips in his mouth; crumbs falling down his chin and sticking to his chest.

"How? The system is still going nuts with that virus, I still can't get the damn thing out! How could you possibly have acquired any information in this shit-storm?" Tororo grumbled as he chewed.

Kululu looked mildly disgusted by this, but ignored Tororo's bad manners.

"Easy... I'm better than you.." Kululu says, his face vanished and was replaced by the information Kiriri had sought about her friend Yococo.

"What..?" Tororo cocked his head to a side, staring at the tadpole perplexedly.

"This is the son of Coyoyo The Thunder Admiral. Kukuku, and I think you remember who this is." The screen flashed again and a paused image of Dai Keroro appeared. It seemed to have been taken with a security camera; it was at an odd angle but the olive-green frog was identifiable.

"This guy... I thought he went good after Kiruru was defeated..."

"That is what we all thought.. but I believe he is behind this hacking.. not directly him anyway, I believe someone is working with him, but he has no alliances with hackers with this ability... I'm not sure who is contact is."

"What would Sergeant Keroro want with The Thunder Admiral's son? Surely he wouldn't try to him as a weapon, the kid is only seven!" Tororo exclaimed, once again looking over Yococo's files; he took notice of the location he was being held for that KiriBot incident.

"It says they're keeping him in a mental institution..." Tororo drifted off into his thoughts, wondering why the Keronian Government would do such a thing to a child. They did no investigation of the KiriBot other than examining the broken peices before tossing them in the trashbin.

Being The Thunder Admiral's son, no one would dare to put the kid in jail for the supposed murder of a fellow student and teacher, but instead diagnose him as mentally unstable and lock him in an institution for a few years.

"He is ruthless... I wouldn't doubt Keroro to do something like this. He has more planned, but I wasn't able to find the other information he sought since the virus blocked me; All I really know is that he's headed for that institution at this moment, kuku..."

Tororo gave the Command Sergeant Major an understanding nod.

"I'll tell Lt. Garuru right away, Sir! We'll be there soon." Tororo shut his laptop in the middle of Kululu's strange almost psychotic ku laugh.

_**xxx**_

Kululu sat in his own personal lab in his home; comfy in his chair. He was exhausted after not getting an hour of sleep all week as he tried to figure out the Tamama problem; it was bothering him restlessly, he knew his genetics had been tampered with, that much he had been able to find out, but who? But he had to pause his research to deal with this virus crap.

Whoever did it was starting to get on Kululu's nerves. But he was still determined ot figure out what was wrong with Tamama, he didn't know why, but a strange feeling in his gut told him it was somehow related to the hacker.

"Coffee..?" Kululu turned around in his chair to see Angol Mois standing behind him, holding a steaming mug of black liquid.

She was different now. Staying in her Angol form, but she had on a long white t-shirt like she had just slept over. Her hair was longer, reaching down to her mid-back and kept in a single french braid; strains of hair stuck out, messy probably from tossing and turning in her sleep.

Kululu took the cup with a silent thanks and downed a good part of the hot substance; a shiver went down his spine and his tongue burned, but it didn't seem to bother him so much.

Mois had been helping him with research, but she knew her limits and actually slept when her body and mind needed a rest; she had to remind Kululu that he wasn't a God and needed his rest too, but he refused to listen.

"This is terrible..." Kululu grumbling, staring grimly into the mug. Angol Mois only smiled, knowing that was the closet thing she would get to a compliment.

"Thank you!" She sang sweetly before turning to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Kululu asks, glancing at her from over the rim of his glasses as he sipped at his beverage.

"I'm going to make myself decent, I just called Uncle and told him you wanted them to come over, they should be here soon and I don't want to look like this!" She giggled, waving him off as she left him alone in his dim lab.

Kululu finished off his cup before deciding he needed to prepare his tools for his examination.

He hopped down from the chair and crossed the room; the lights flickered on, revealing a machine he had created against the back wall; it was almost like a fish tank but rounded, made for a Keronian.

He walked over to said machine and began to type things into the computer; everything was preparing to go through some sort of cycle; perhaps it was cleaning itself out because the tank filled with water before draining; while it did this, Kululu tweaked with a few of the wires connected to the tank, making sure they were in working order.

About thirty minutes later, the bell rang and a screen hovered in front of Kululu, showing Keroro and Tamama standing at his door from his security camera; he pressed a button on the screen that unlocked the door.

"Come in." He said through in intercom; the couple looked confused and mildly unsure but proceeded into the home of Kululu.

A minute later Angol Mois returned to the room with Keroro and Tamama following behind her.

The King of Terror looked refreshed, clean and rested. She wore a pair of loose fitting sweats and a lapcoat ontop of a turtleneck.. Her hair was neat and groomed, braided back like before but this time without peices sticking out every direction.

"So what you were saying on the phone... do you really think someone planned to do this to Tamama?" Keroro asks, holding his wife's hand protectively.

He felt on edge, he wasn't sure what Kululu wanted to do to Tamama to test his theory; a thousand different scenarios played out in Keroro's head, and none of them were gentle to Tamama.

"There is no other explanation, and besides, from what I've been able to uncover from his blood sample, it would seem that Tamama has been exposed to high dosages of Noxisong, kuku.."

"What is that..?" Tamama asks hesitantly as she began to sweat; inside she was having a mini panic-attack. The way Kululu said the name send chills down his spine; it was not a good thing obviously.

"Noxisong is something I've used a few years ago... to stupefy it so that you two can understand this, it reverts you back to an earlier state of Keronian, back whe-..." Keroro's eyes widened as he stared at the Command Sergeant Major's lips as they moved. Words were coming out in the form of his voice, but Keroro didn't understand any of it.

He began to drift off into a fantasy of Gundam. It was a horrible time to be day dreaming about his hobby but he couldn't help it.

"-...Becoming pregnant when on Noxisong can be quite dangerous and could quite possibly result in death, kukuu~" Keroro turned in upon hearing the words now transformed back into ones he could understand.

He blinked at Kululu stupidly as he glanced at his wife; Tamama looked petrified and in a state of shock. What had he missed?

"Side affects of Noxisong include; sever depression, abnormal eating behaviors, anxiety, increased fertility, and yearly pharamoans!" Mois stated factually. Keroro paled at that, all of those things described Tamama even BEFORE this happened... except for the last one, unless you cound farting as a pharamoan, but that wasn't exactly appealing to anyone.

"K-Kululu... that experiment... wasn't that the one that you did on me..?" Keroro asks curiously; Kululu nodded.

"Indeed. I hope you two were smart have refrained from sexual activity..."

"Uh... is... it a problem if we haven't..? I mean, this isn't the same as *your* experiment is it, Kululu?" Keroro laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uncle! Weren't you listening?!" Mois exclaimed with disipointment in her uncle; "Noxisong is what helped created Kiriri! Because of it, she absorbed, and learned everything she knows from the people you were in contact with!"

"My, my... you two are so very amusing! You have the worst of luck! Kukukukuku!" Kululu laughed.

"I'm going to get an abortion... I can't handle another Kiriri." Tamama groaned as memories of all the times Kiriri has attempted to kill them flooded back to the front of his mind all at once.

He could recall over two hundred attempts, thirty percent of which almost succeeded.

"That's so mean, Tamama! You don't even know if your pregnant and you've already decided that?" Keroro sobbed, sticking out his lower lip as he stared at his wife's apathetic expression.

"One problem at a time now. Tamama, please step inside here." Angol Mois instructed, gesturing to the tank as she opened the glass door.

Tamama hesitated but then stepped forward; she stepped inside the little space and anxiously waited as Kululu and Mois hooked a series of monitors up to her.

She winced at the feeling of the needles invading her skin and filling her body with fluid; she tried her best to ignore it but it still managed to make her queezy.

"This will put you to sleep for a few minutes, ok?" Angol Mois said as she injected a yellowish fluid into the IV.

Tamama watched as the substance flowed into his arm; afterwards, Mois put an oxygen mask on his face, making sure it was secure before she stepped back.

Mois closed the door of the tank and touched a button on the computer that sealed it.

Tamama stood, wating anxiously and watching those who were outside of the tank; she couldn't hear anything happening outside.

There was a faint dripping that turned into a steady gush; then she felt something sticky underneath her feet.

She looked down to see a green fluid coming out of circular vent; the green goo was flooding into the tank quickly.

It only took five minutes for the goop to rise up to her neck.

Tamama tried to keep his head out of it by stretching up on her tiptoes; but suddenly, the drug had taken effect and Tamama fell fast asleep, slipping down into the goo.

"Is that safe?" Keroro asks as he shifted anxiously, looking between the two; neither of them were really talking, just working in sink; minds busy as they compiled their information.

After five minutes of talking and getting no response or acknowledgment from the two, Keroro decided to sit in Kululu's computer chair and wait.

He spun around in slow circles, staring at the floor; what would they find out? He wondered; who was responsible for what was going on with Tamama? Why do it in the first place?

"What the hell..?" Keroro stopped spinning, sitting up as he looked over to Kululu. He was looking over some results with a puzzled expression.

"This... is impossible... " Kululu was speechless; he backed up, shaking his head in a very out of character way.

"What is it?" Keroro jumped out of the chair and rushed over to Kululu.

"It... these... it replicates my experiment exactly... I just... can't..." Kululu fell on his butt, his glasses slipping off his face and cracking when they hit the floor.

He stared into space, unblinking and in a state of pure shock.

"Kululu!" Keroro fell to his knees and gripped the Command Sergeant Major's shoulders, shaking him roughly.

"Are you telling me YOUR behind this! WHAT IS GOING ON! I DEMAND THAT YOU TELL ME!" Keroro exclaimed, quickly becoming enraged; he slapped Kululu across the face, trying to snap him out of his shock.

"There is only one other person in existence that could replicate my own experiment so flawlessly, Leader.." Kululu said, refusing to make eye contact with Keroro.

"Y-you don't mean.."

Kululu confirmed his question with a nod before he even finished his sentence.

Keroro drained of all color; it just didn't seem possible... she was five years old... how could she possibly have required the things nessary for creating something like this?

"What else don't I know about my daughter..?" Keroro asked to himself in a state of perplexment.

xxx

Within a dull room lacking of color or much life; a little blue tadpole sat on the edge of a creeky, stiff bed.

He stared down to his feet, drifting off into his thoughts; he had nothing else to do in this barren room aside from sleeping or thinking; there was barely room to get up and exercise, let alone play anything; so he spent his time sitting in silence, just waiting for time to pass until someone would come by; by rarely did that occur.

Only during the feeding hours did he see anyone, and his feeders only briefly greeted him before leaving to tend to the rest of their patients.

"I wonder if Kiriri is still angry with me." Yococo sighs; falling on to his back; he takes his glasses off his face and sets them on the bed beside him and closes his eyes.

"Who am I kidding..? She's probably completely forgotten me." Yococo laughs softly; it was a sad, pathetic excuse for a sound that was supposed to express joy and amusement.

Yococo stared up at the dark stone ceiling; tears gathered in the corners of the jade orbes as he struggled to keep his emotions bottled up inside.

"It's... f-for the best... s-she doesn't need me anyway!" Yococo's lip trembled as his vision blurred; he sniffled, sucking back up the snot that threatened to drip from his nose.

BOOM!

The entire room shook; the metal door flew off it's hinges and smashed into the wall on the other side of the room!

Yococo found himself looking to a blurry figure in an upside down angle from where he was lying in a pile of rubble from the explosion. He made out the colors red, blue and green before his world went black.

The dust cloud dissipated and the four stood there in the doorway, looking down to the unconscious Yococo.

"You idiot!" Kiriri slapped Doruru hard across the face.

"This is a rescue mission! Not an assasionation! Since you caused this, YOU get to carry him!" Kiriri ordered, pointing to Yococo.

Doruru silently obeyed, glaring at the red-eyed child as he did.

He pulled Yococo from the rubble and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"The explosion came from this way!" Came the distant echo of a female's voice.

Kiriri's eyes widened; she quickly darted out into the hall and looked to the path of destruction and death that they left in their path while getting to Yococo.

Innocent doctors, Humans and Keronians, were scattered everywhere.

"That voice..." Kiriri remembered the voice. Oh yes... it was one she couldn't easily forget.

"We need to get out of here, fast!" She ordered; turning her back to the path they came from and started to walk down the opposite hall; they Dai Keroro platoon followed in persuit; but as they rounded a corner, they came face to face with a red devil.

"Sergeant Giroro." Doruru sneered; he was ready to settle the score; their last battle had made Doruru vengeful.

"Stand aside." Kiriri demanded, standing forward; upon seeing her Giroro's eyes widened; he stared at her in utter shock.

"K-Kiriri?" Giroro still couldn't beleive his eyes; he didn't understand why she was there; he just couldn't make since of it.

"Don't just stand there gawking, get him out of the way." Kiriri snapped, glaring to Shivava; the red Keronian pulled his stick from off his back and shot forward towards the Sergeant.

Giroro pulled out his beamsword barely in time to defend himself from Shivava's attack!

He jumed back to put distance between them but Shivava persisted; Giroro was knocked back when the side of the stick hit him square in the jaw!

There was a crack and a little blood dribbled from his lip; but he paied no attention to it; he thrust his blade forward, swinging and slashing at the other with skillfully.

The blade graced across Shivava's shoulder; leaving a cut; he sucked in a breath and drew back to avoid another blow from Giroro's sword.

"This taking too long! Help him." Kiriri demanded; gesturing to both Dai Keroro and Doruru.

Doruru set Yococo down against the wall then jumped into action; Dai Keroro followed in persuit.

With these odds, Giroro wasn't faring well; he had a gun in one hand and his sword in the other; yet even though he knew he would lose, he didn't give in.

Giroro was sent crashing into the hard, cement wall after a brutal punch was delivered to his gut by Dai Keroro.

He groaned; his world was spinning when he fell from the wall and onto his hands and knees. He panted heavily; weakly reaching for his gun, but it was kicked out of his reach by a blue foot.

Giroro followed the foot up to it's owner; the barrel of Doruru's gun was aimed right at his head.

"What are your orders?" Doruru asked, glancing over his shoulder to Kiriri.

"End him."

"As you wish." Doruru said these words with great pleasure as he applied pressure to the trigger of his gun.

The shot went off but instead of hitting Giroro; it burned a hole in Dai Keroro's cape.

The Keroro clone stood there in a state of shock after having to move so quickly to avoid the bullet.

Doruru had been sent flying across the room when he was kicked in the side by a pink haired woman; she fell back into stance next to her companion.

"N-Natsumi..." Giroro spoke weakly; his world faded and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Natsumi had changed over the years; she had grown into a vibrant woman; the uniform she wore was a white with black padding, and bore the symbol of the united Keronian and Human army on the shoulder.

The uniform clung to her hourglass shape, but she could move in the fabric freely without resistance; Natsumi's hair was still kept in her signature piggy-tail style, the only difference was that the length was shortened.

"I shouldn't have trusted you. You're a cold hearted monster! How could you just let one of your family members die? And all those people... those doctors, they did nothing wrong, Kiriri! Don't you understand what your doing is evil!?" Natsumi was shaking; she held two pistols; one, she had aimed to Dai Keroro and Shivava, and the other was on Kiriri.

Doruru was unconcious, also half of his body was inside of the wall, so he wasn't a threat to her.

"You're only one person... what makes you think you can stop me?" Kiriri queried; grinning slightly; but the feeling of cold metal on her back made her grit her teeth.

"Don't make me hurt you, Shoujo..." Kiriri glanced over her shoulder to see the half metal cyborg known as Zoruru; behind him Taruru and Garuru were walking up, both armed.

"Pupupupu~! It's no use trying to escape because I've locked down every possible exit on this level! You're all trapped!" Tororo laughed over the intercom.

"Kiriri... I think it is best if we surrender, we are outgunned and outnumbered..." Shivava said; looking to the tadpole; her head was casted downwards, a shadow hid her features.

Keronian and Human guards surrounded them from both sides of the hall; each was coverd in black armor and held their own in weapons.

"Stand out of my way or you will all die." Kiriri said in a low warning tone.

Kiriri reached up slowly and grabbed onto the devices on her head; she gripped them so tightly that they cracked, her nails digging in to the metal.

She yanked at them until they snaped and cracked under the pressure; they began to break loose from her skin after only a few seconds of her effort, and blood oozed down the sides of her face from the little circular incisions that had been made to keep the devices on her at all times.

"W-what are you doing! Kiriri stop! Why are you hurting yourself like that!?" Taruru yelled out in confusion; he ran up and tried to stop Kiriri from hurting herself further but she had already pulled the devices out of her skin before he could get to her.

Kiriri threw them at him with such force that it send him flying backwards! He skit across the ground and when he finally landed there were two round bruises on his abdominal.

"Fuck..." Garuru cursed when Kiriri lept into the air; hovering their as red energy gathered around her form.

The air distorted around her form as she drew the force inwardly and gathered it.

"GET DOWN! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Natsumi yelled; she didn't know what this power did, never having seen it before, but she had a good idea.

She grabbed Giroro's unconscious form and ran as fast as she could; she jumped, darting and landing underneath a desk seconds before a loud and chaotic explosion shook the building.

xxx

A hover car loomed overhead, speeding towards the facility that was consumed by a blinding red light.

The driver of the vessel was none other than Kululu; he squinted, turning his gaze away as he tried to stabilize the car and keep it from crashing.

"What is that?" Tamama cried; her heart was quickly filled with dread at the thought of her daughter being caught in that catastrophic explosion, and yet at the same time she was also sick to her stomach at the thought of Kiriri collaborating with Dai Keroro.

Kululu parked the ship and they all got out quickly and rushed over to the smoldering ruins of the building.

There were dead soldiers everywhere; a lot were so mangled and broken it was hard to tell which species it was.

"I've called for back up, but I'm not sure what good that'll do. There appear to be no other survivors." Kululu said after they had managed to pull seven men and women from the rubble.

Angol Mois was tending to them, trying her best with what she had to treat their wounds, but there wasn't very much she could do for them.

They stood there for a moment, staring at the ruins of a building that had been standing in perfect condition minutes ago.

A distant grunt caught Tamama's attention; she turned, looking towards a large flat peice of stone that moved slightly.

She rushed over and grabbed ahold of it; seeing Tamama do this, Kululu and Keroro ran over to aid her.

It took them a few minutes but they managed to heave the dead weight out of the way; underneath of it was a hole that Garuru and Taruru were wedged inside of.

"Your fucking kid did this God damn it! What the hell! You should have kept a better eye on that brat!" Garuru sneered as he shot out of the hole upon seeing Keroro.

Garuru sucked in a sharp breath; he had a gash on his side, but he didn't let it stop him from scolding the Staff Sergeant.

"Do you know how many people died today because of HER?! No, I shouldn't blame the child, because it's YOUR fault she even exists! You shouldn't have kept her!" Garuru snapped; he was livid beyond all comprehension.

Keroro paled as he drew back; he was shocked and utterly flabbergasted; he didn't know how to respond.

Tamama's personalities switched at that moment; she grabbed Garuru by the shoulder and spun him around to face her; only to punch him square in the jaw!

"HOW DARE YOU!" Tamama's eyes filled with tears that she was having a hard time keeping from escaping.

"HOW DARE ME?! I DIDN'T CAUSE THIS..! Do you not REALIZE that hundreds of innocent men and women just DIED? The blood is on your kid's hands!" Garuru dodged another hit from Tamama, then countered by sending his fist into Tamama's abdominal.

All the air in Tamama's lungs came out in one huff; she gasps and falls down to her knees, clenching her gut as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Garuru grit his teeth and pulled his foot back to kick the First Class Private.

Garuru wasn't sure what happened, the next thing that he saw was the sky and he was on his back in a pile of rubble; his jaw was throbbing and fresh blood from the corner of his mouth; he seemed to have bitten his tongue during whatever had happened.

Garuru's eyes traveled up a green leg and found the shadowed face of Keroro glaring down at him; his hand was clenched tightly and he held it out, there was a little blood still on his knuckle.

"Enough! This isn't the time First Lieutenant Garuru! We need to focus on what is happening now! There are people still alive here! Trapped in the rubble just like you had been! We need to save them first, then we can deal with my daughter..." Keroro turned and walked away, out towards the center of the devistation in search of others.

Only a few minutes later Natsumi and Giroro were found; they didn't have vital injuries, but they weren't in the best condition.

Natsumi limped over the ruble with Angol Mois helping her to keep balance; Kululu carried an unconcious Giroro bridal style, careful to not move his neck just incase it had been sprained in the chaos.

"She's a cold hearted monster..." Natsumi said quietly; it was the first thing she had said since she had been found. Mois looked to her, studying her downcast expression carefully.

"I didn't know she was capable of this... I don't understand how someone so young has so much power..."

"I believe that is partially my fault..." Kululu admitted quietly; he felt his stomach turn as he remembered back to the day he had discovered Kiriri was absorbing abilities and traits from everyone.

He had wanted so badly to warn Keroro and tell him that having the baby would endanger all of their lives, but Kululu had decided against telling because he thought it would be funny to see the Staff Sergeant suffer when a child he had come to love turned and betrayed them.

Now that it was happening, Kululu didn't feel even slightly amused, no, actually he felt sick; he wasn't sure how it was possible, but he had actually come to care for the strange girl over the years.

"Who are you kidding? It's completely your fault." Angol Mois sighed.

"What is that..? I think there is someone over there." Natsumi said, drawing their attention over to the left.

There was the half cyborg Zoruru, digging through the rubble in a panicked state.

"Oy, Zoruru!" Kululu called out; but the assasian ignored him.

Zoruru lifted a broken fragment of what looked like a large computer monitor and tossed it; underneath it, he discovered something salmon colored.

His heart seemed to stop all together as he reached in and grabbed it; in a single tug he pulled it out; but the force he used send him tumbling back onto his butt as he clung to the thing he had yanked out from the rubble.

It was Tororo!

The salmon colored tadpole was now covered in dirt and bruises; his glasses were shattered and bent; the most significant change in his appearance was that part of his right hand was missing; leaving only his thumb and pointer finger.

Angol Mois and Natsumi hobbled over there as fast as they could.

"Oh my gosh!" Mois exclaimed upon seeing Tororo's hand.

"Zoruru, your back..." Natsumi paled; looking over the exposed wire visible through the gaping hole just below Zoruru's shoulder blade.

"It's nothing." He mutters as he stands, holding the fat tadpole protectively.

"Can you make it to the others?" Mois asks, her brows drawing together tightly.

"Of course." He answered shortly, seeming anti-social, maybe even shy; but in reality he was in a great amount of pain.

Just as they made it back, military reinforcements had started to arrive on the scene; they piled out of their trucks and quickly got to work in searching for survivors.

Medical staff loaded the injured that had already been pulled out into the trucks, getting them the attention they desperately needed; but there were miles of rubble, and hundreds of people still unaccounted for.

The platoon loaded into a truck and traveled together to the hospital to get their wounds tended to.

_**xxx**_

_**Welcome to drama.**_

_**Also do I get love for making this chapter extra long? O u O**_


	10. Fueled By Anger And Fear

_**I own nothing~**_

_**A/N: More viloence and it's just going to get worse.**_

_**xxx**_

_**KIRIRI'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

_**xxx**_

I suck in a sharp breath and clench the fabric on the medical bed I was sitting upon in the ship that belonged to Dark Keroro.

A nurse was trying to keep me still as she tended to gaping wounds that those power restraining devices had burrowed into my skull.

Doruru, Shivava and Yococo were all here as well and being attended to by nurses of the same species; well not Yococo, because he had already been bandaged up and he was now sleeping, curled up in a ball by the soft white pillow.

These nurses weren't Keronian or Human; it was a race I hadn't seen before.

They hand tentical like things tangling from the back of their head, depending on the person, two or three of them; their race had one eye; a line at a sideways slant almost like that of a Pekoponian goat.

Their skin color varied from tints of light pink to purple, to dark blue from what I've seen on this ship so far, but they could come in any color like Keronians... I'm not exactly sure.

I couldn't keep myself from staring at her fingers; she had only three of them and they almost looked like claws to me, but it was hard to tell with the protective black gloves she had strapped to her wrists.

The one before me was a dark bluish color; she had dark spots across her cheeks like freckles almost; her eyes were bright yellow and hard not to lose yourself in.

She had a pretty face I suppose; her features were perfect, her jaw line was strong yet soft; her lips were plump and painted in deep Crimson.

She had silver face paint as well, markings that I wasn't sure had any real meaning; two lines beneath her cheekbones and another just underneath her chin.

This one's tentical things were hidden underneath a cap, then tied behind her with a leather band that was connected to this strange head covering; the very end drapped down the tip of her appendage and at the very of the strap were wooden beads that chinked together ever so often.

The one tending to Doruru was bright pink; her tenticals were draped loosely over her shoulders; she was the cutest; her eyes were large and bright, drawing you in with their pure blue colors. She had a dot of white face paint on her forehead then another dot on the bridge of her nose.

The third was with Shivava; cleaning away dried blood from his brow with a disinfected cotton ball; she was violet in color; she seemed older than the other two.

She was aged, her skin was wrinkled and darker in blaces that it was baggy. She bore no markings of face paint or makeup, but she had scars; deep and probably decades old.

A lot were up and down her exposed arms, she had two on her face, one that started at her neck curved up and around her jaw and then over her cheekbone and came to an end just below her brow; the other was small, barely noticable; just a slash on the bottom corner of her lower lip.

They all wore typical nurse attire though, it wasn't that uncommon from what I've seen. Long baggy, colorful shirts with deep pockets and loose sweats.

The one thing I can't get over about these beings is how gigantic they are compared to Keronians, even the Humans are small in comparison!

The shortest of them is the pink and she is about six foot three, and I'm guessing she's not done growing since she seems to be the youngest.

The woman handling me makes me feel like a plush doll the way she's lifting and turning me to the angle she needs to clean the wounds.

She finishes by putting two thick bandages over the wounds after filling them with a type of sticky, yellow healing jelly. I had tried to question her about this mysterious substance but she shushed me and told me it would "make me better."

I press my lips together in a thin line as I wait for her to finish checking over me.

"All done." She says in the thick accent all three of them seem to share.

She walks away to dispose of the bloody tissues she had used on me.

"Am I free to go?" I ask, hesitant to hop down from my seat; last time she had told me she was done and I tried to leave she got angry and told me to sit back down because she wasn't entirely finished.

They didn't seem to speak basic galactic very well; at times they would be talking to each other in their native tongue.

"Yes, you may leave." She says, indicating towards the door as if she *wanted* me out of her sight.

Had I really annoyed her that much..?

"Very well." After sliding down from the bed I head to the door, but then I pause momentarily and turn to look at Dark Keroro's lackies.

"Where has Keroro gone..?" It felt weird to say that name; a name I would normally get scolded for saying...

"Check his quarters... that's where he usually goes, if not, he might be in the observatory." Garuru sighed, wincing as the nurse dabbed a damp cotton ball on an open wound.

I nodded then proceeded to check the first place Garuru had indicated my father's clone might be.

The walk down the hall was quiet; occasionally I would see more of those strange aliens working, carrying heavy metal boxes or tweaking with something.

I couldn't help but notice that none of them would ever look me in the eye, but after I pass by they would stare after me, almost like they were afraid.

As well they should be... but what reason did they have to fear me..? They had not witnessed my abilities had they? Perhaps they were warned ahead of time that getting on my bad side wasn't a wise decision.

"E-excuse me... Mistress Kiriri." I stop, turning to face a feeble looking human; he was short, thin and shaking at the knees.

He wore a white suit with thick padding around where essential organs were located; the collar folded down, smooth and pressed; the tags on his shirt were almost like ones a military would put on their soldiers to identify them.

I'd seen these tags on all of the workers throughout this ship actually.

"Keroro would like to see you; he says it's important." The human shuddered, avoiding contact with my eyes.

What was wrong? How come I am so frightening to everyone so suddenly? Normally people look to me like a helpless child, some even adore me for my good looks! None have ever quaked in fear of me... well, except Yococo.

"Show me to him then." I didn't sound demanding, or mad, or even slightly irritated. My voice was casual, soft and sweet, but this human flinched at the sound of it.

I followed him down a series of long corridors, twisted halls and into an elevator; all the while I was studying his movements; he would stumble over his own feet at times; his skin was slick with sweat; the bright lights of the ship made it all the more apparent that he was nervous to be in my presence.

The elevator doors opened up into a circular room with a glorious observation window; there were many shelves of books stacked up; ranging from ancient text to novels released maybe even just weeks ago.

There were a series of steps that lead up to where a computer station was in the far back center of the room; Dark Keroro was there, at the computer looking over some curious files.

I couldn't make out what they were from here but I knew that they were very important.

I stepped out, looking back over my shoulder to see the human press a button that closed the door behind me.

So I take it there are private matters my father's clone wishes to discuss with me; perfect, because I have plans I also wish to speak with him of and I don't need pathetic meatbags eavesdropping.

"Kiriri." He said; he hit a button and the projections of information fragments from the computer vanished; the main monitor went back to a bluish desktop.

"Now that We have acquired Your friend, what is Our next course of action? What was it You discovered in the Alliance database?" He asks, spinning around in his chair to face me.

I could feel fear radiating from him, yet he looked so utterly calm; there wasn't a trace of hesitation.

This is so strange... is this the power Kululu was cutting me off from..? Those devices were keeping me from these abilities, to sense the emotions of those around me... have they always been so on edge with my presence? And what of my parents? Do they fear me? I can't help but wonder.

"Our next course of action is to set our course on that ship. We will meet with the leader of this race and they will join my cause." I explained, grinning slightly at the confusion I sensed from him.

"How are You so certain that They will just join You..? Surely They have a leader of Their own already; they have no reason to abondon that person, or do They?" He tapped his chin curiously as he came down from his chair and approached me; studying over me carefully.

"I will give them a reason. They can join me willingly, or they can die. I will not tolerate any competition. I am the only one allowed to rule the galaxies." I state matter-of-factly, staring streight ahead of me with a dull expression.

Keroro looked me over; I could tell he didn't approve of his plan of mine, but he had no choice but to follow my orders. He bowed his head to me and nodded briefly.

"If that is what You wish. So be it. I will have my pilots set course for their ship." He turned to walk to his computer but I stopped him, grabbing onto his hand.

He looked down to me, his brows drawing together as his gaze lowered to my hand holding onto his.

"What is it..?" He asks softly.

He didn't return the hold on my hand; when I realized that he wouldn't I released then my arms dangle back at my side.

"I... I'm finding myself rather exhausted from the day's events..." I admitted; my cheeks fill with heat as I cast my gaze towards the ground.

"Oh, of course. I can imagine... I have a room already ready for You. I will summon one of the servants to take you there." He said, walking over to his computer; he logged in and typed with quick fingers.

In just a few minutes the elevator door opened and the woman who had tended to my wounds was standing there.

So her species are servants to Dai Keroro... I see. I wonder how that came about to being; I will have to remember to ask about it later... I'm far to tired at the moment.

xxx

When we finally get to my room I was fighting to keep my eyes open.

I didn't even process what the room looked like; I just spotted the bed, climbed in and curled up in the warm covers up near the soft pillows before drifting off; not even waiting for the servant to leave.

**xxx**

"Awaken! There is much to do!" I hear a voice ringing in my head.

I groan and turn over, trying to cover my ears with the pillow; my head was throbbing; what was that pain from again..?

"Riri~ time to wake up!" Yococo's voice? Why is he here in my home?

I open my eyes to see bright green ones blocking my view of the rest of the world.

I reach out and slap Yococo across the face; he pulls back, rubbing his bruising cheek with a smile.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, rubbing his cheek with a smile.

I sit up, grumbling groggily as I look around the dim room.

It wasn't lavishing, but it was still cozy in a way; well at least I was comfortable in the bed wrapped up in the blankets.

It was small, made for a single person; the bed I was on was chained to the wall a few inches off the floor; it almost seemed like it was made for someone of my size.

There was a computer stationed on the wall adjacent from the bed in the corner. It wasn't much, well, it couldn't possibly compare to some of the stations I've seen, but it would do for now.

This isn't home... where am I..? Oh wait... now I recall... it's all coming back now.

"Coco... why are you waking me?" I ask, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand; he swats my hand away, tsking.

"You could get sick if you rub your eyes like that!" He scolded.

I merely glare at him. I found myself absently searching his emotions; but I didn't feel anything from him... there wasn't fear, no hesitation... of course he was unconscious when I had unleashed my powers and destroyed that facility, perhaps that is why he doesn't fear me as the rest aboard this ship do.

"That was so amazing when you destroyed that place back on Keron! I still can't believe it! You're so amazing! The strongest ever! I always knew you were powerful but holly FROG that was so...! SOO!" He found himself tongue tied; unable to find a word that would best describe me.

I tilted my head slightly, feeling a faint blush creep onto my cheeks. So he knew, yet he still doesn't fear me... so what is this emotion I am feeling from him? What is it? I can't quite place a name to it.

Yococo blurted out a word that he seemed to have created; it sounded like a combination of the words, amazing, brilliant, perfect and awesome;"ama-bril-perf-some," or something like that.

"Are you ok..?" I ask hesitantly, drawing backwards as he leaned towards me with big, sparkly eyes.

"Will you teach me how to do that?"

I was about to answer him, but then he was lifted suddenly but the hat; I followed the arm that snatched him up to the face of Dai Keroro.

"Perhaps later, Child. Now go, the leader of the Savo race is waiting." He told Yococo before setting him down.

Coco nodded obediently and skipped out of the room humming that tune I can't ever identify.

"The Savo?" I asked; looking to him questioningly.

"That is what the race refers to Themselves as. When We conquer them, You can change the name to whatever it is You please if it bothers You."

"No, that's not what I meant... I mean, we're already there? How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a few hours, my ship is one of the fastest. Now get ready, the conference takes place in thirty minutes." With that, Dark Keroro left me.

**xxx**

The ship we boarded was massive in comparison to any in the Alliance fleet! The guns on this monster could easily demolish Dark Keroro's ship with little effort! Having these meatbags on my side is a wise decision...

The inside of the ship almost reminded me of a hive, it was kind of damp as well; and it was built with strange materials that looked like rocks and mud. It didn't feel like a ship that could sustain any type of life; but the species aboard it walked freely without masks.

They were a disgusting race; naked, and dark toned... their skin looked tough, as if it were armor padding. They had several eyes on each side of their head, all of which were either black or red.

These Savo are absolutely repugnant to look upon; if they don't prove to be as useful to me as I think they will be, I will surely have them exterminated so I don't have to suffer being in the presence of another for the rest of my life.

I almost gagged as I passed by a patrol of them; one was leaking green fluids from the mouth; the silva dribbled from his chin down the curve of his vainy neck; instead of whipping it away, a tongue darted out from from a hidden mouth underneath his chin and licked it up.

I am the only one that seems bothered though... Dark Keroro is staring streight ahead, following one of the Savo that was instructed to lead us to their leader.

I glance to my side and see Yococo is absolutely fascinated by our surroundings as well as the Savo race. Not even a trace or hint of repulsion.

Shivava and Garuru are behind me, chatting quietly about how smart the interior and exterior of this ship's design is; something about heavy armor and it being a difficult material to blast through.

We are soon led into a room that almost reminds me of an arena. There are signs of battle all around; old burn scars on the walls, dents, dried blood, or at least what I believe is blood.

held on pillars that stretch far up above is is a balcony in which some of the Savo people are standing by watching, looking excited about something. Perhaps this is some sort of trap and we are about to become entertainment..?

I grin, chuckling quietly to myself as the thought crosses my mind; it would sure save me a lot of trouble if that was the case. I could simply make examples of whomever is sent to fight us, then I can propose the alliance. It does seem a bit better than having to do a boring debate.

The Savo leading us stopped and motioned for us to as well.

We waited as a large, round hover pad landed before us, seated on a throne it carried was a creature larger than any of the Savo I've seen; it had large spiral horns jetting out of the sides of it's head and it was just as ugly as the rest.

Absolutely repugnant.

The pad lands before us and the massive being shifts in his chair, eyeing us like WE are the ones that are disgusting.

"Filthy Keronians. Your kind makes me stomach churn with disgust! What is it that you want of my people?" He asks in a deep, booming voice.

Dark Keroro was about to step forward and take charge of this meeting but I put my arm out in front of him and I stepped out instead.

"I need your men for war. My plans of galactic dominations have begun and I require an armada. A strong one. The one you currently command seems suitable for the task I have." My voice echos off the high ceilings; I kind of like how it sounds... so bold, so demanding. I sense that I have everyone's full and undivided attention.

Excellent.

"You can hand the command of your subjects over to me... and also keep your life, or... I could kill you to make an example..." I trailed off, grinning at the bead of sweat that trickled down his forehead.

He was unsure, not of my demands, but of why it is exactly he should fear me. He wouldn't make this an easy task.

"Who are you to barge in here and make these demands..! What makes you think that my people would willingly devote themselves to become your war-slaves!?" He demands, standing from his seat.

"You would be surprised of what people would do to stay alive." I smirked as I watched his massive hands ball into tight fists. So I've angered him, have I?

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!"

He is charging at me? How foolish...

I move the marble stars from off of my hat and stretch them out, creating a barricade in front of me that he crashes into; I shove him back hard; the sheer force sends him flying back into the wall on the far side of the room with a bang!

As expected, his people draw their weapons and surround us; my platoon takes fighting stances.

"Put down your weapons! This fight is between the outsider and I! The winner will take charge of this ship! And you all know good and well that I would never lose to the likes of a Keronian! Especially one so tiny!" His words made the Savo roar with laugher.

Go ahead... laugh at me. Look and laugh, you are all only fueling my anger and hatred for all things living, little do they know... my rage makes me stronger.

I spring into action; moving my body in the manner necessary to perform this attack.

"KIRIRI IMPACT!" The yellow beam shoots from my mouth and hits the Savo leader head on; it seems it hadn't been expecting me to know of energy attacks or to even predict that I would use one at this moment.

My attract tears through the armor on his shoulder and melts it down to his skin, which is charred and bleeding. He clenches the wound and sucks in a sharp breath as he glares at me.

"You caught me off guard. That won't happen twice." He mutters then he gets up, ignoring the pain shooting through him and rushes at me; a weapon assembles into his hand.

It is a massive blade; stained with the blood of many enemies and looks very well used.

I summon the marbles to me and fashion them together into a blade of my own just in time to block his sword from striking me.

The swords clang and clash several times, neither of us giving any room for error; we were so close that if either of us slipped, we would pay the ultimate price. Death.

I keep the sword in place with my mind as I put my finger just below my chin and the other cupped underneath of it.

"Assassin Magic. Eye of truth!"

I look upon my foe carefully for the brief second that I have as I search for his weakness.

His knee! There seems to be long term damage there from a battle long ago.

I pull out of the Assassin Magic and quickly get to work; I lunge forward and punch him right in his weak-point.

I hear a crack followed by a snap as he gasps; his good knee shakes underneath his weight as he tumbles over; cringing and grasping his knee in pain.

"This can't be it. Someone as big, and tough looking as you surely must have more power than this." I said in a mockingly pitiful tone as I walked towards him; my marbles shrink down and go back into place on my headband as I near him.

"Please... show mercy." He begged quietly. I merely shot him a grin as I grasped him with my mind; he grasped as he was lifted into the air. I tightened my grip and something cracked in his body, making him scream.

"What kind of invader shows mercy? If I did, I would never get the job done." I chuckle darkly; spinning him upside down with my mind so that his face is level with mine.

"You are an evil being... cruel and heartless... you will rot in Hell." He hissed through clenched teeth; he fought my grasp for a moment, but then he realized what a bad idea that was when I held him even tighter and another of his bones cracked.

"Girigirigiri~ If that is so, then will you save me a seat?" I held out my hand and summoned energy into the form of a pink ball.

"Today! Your leader will fall, and I will assume the role of your superior!" I shouted, turning to face the crowd of Savo that had gathered; it seemed everyone in the ship had come to watch.

"You will all obey me, never question my commands! You will kill, you will fight and you will show no mercy! Betrayal will not be tolerated, and is punished by death!"

I grinned; the fear and admiration in the room was just too perfect. I relished in the sensation.

"Anyone who opposes me will suffer. I will bring all races together and I will united them under a single ruler! Me! I am Kiriri! Bow before your new Emperor!" There was a moment of hesitation but then the crowed cheered out and all went down to their knees.

I turned back to the previous Savo leader; he was sweating, crying even, and begging me with teary eyes to spare his life.

I grabbed him by the horn and cocked my arm back as he screamed in protest.

Lights out.

Blood splattered and his skull caved in from the impact; I released his corpse and I turned around to the screaming crowd.

"Enough groveling! Get your asses in gear and set this ship's course for Keron!"

The Savo were almost too eager to comply.

**xxx**


	11. How Do You Kill Your Own Child?

**I own nothing~**

**A/N: so i haven't updated this in like forever im sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy **

**Xxx**

The painful screams of Giroro and Tororo echoed throughout the halls of the Alliance hospital which put the patients in the waiting room on edge. The Garuru and Keroro platoon, with the exception of Angol Mois and Pururu, were all sitting silently. They all kept their distance of each other by seating themselves in separate sections of chairs throughout the room. They had each been tended to; their deep gashes were stitched up and bandaged, but no one else suffered any serious injuries aside from the two filling the hospital with such painful cries. This went on for about twenty more minutes before a long silence overcame the hospital; it was almost uncomfortable and put everyone on edge. The moment Angol Mois and Pururu stepped into view from around the corner, both platoons swarmed them, bombarding them with questions and concerns about their fellow platoon members. Pururu whistled sharply, causing them to cover their ears and flinch at the high-pitched sound.

"Recruit Tororo and Sergeant Giroro, they are both fine. We had to pop a lot of joints back into place and they had a few broken bones, but they'll recover." She says with an exhausted sigh, smiling weakly. They all seemed to relax sightly at the good news.

"I have to see him." Zoruru stepped forward, ready to destroy anyone who dared to stop him from checking on Tororo. He staggered; his robotic half was malfunctioning and badly damaged, he had refused to let any mechanics work on him, he didn't trust just anyone so easily to work on the mechanical side of his body.

"They're both asleep. Let them rest, in fact. You should all go home and get some rest." Angol Mois advised.

"The demon spawn of Keroro and Tamama is out there somewhere and you expect us to just go home and get comfy? There are lives at stake! There is no time for rest!" Garuru exclaimed as he shot a spiteful glare towards the married pair in question behind him.

"HEY! Just who do you think you are calling my daughter a demon!?" Keroro snapped, getting up in Garuru's face.

"She's a vicious little monster filled with evil! The next time I see that brat I will not hesitate to end her!" Garuru stated through clenched teeth as he tried his best to keep himself calm.

"If you touch her..." Keroro's tone of voice was low and hostile, and one he rarely ever used.

"What..? What are you going to do? Throw Gundam at me?" Garuru mocked; Keroro's rage boiled over, he pounced on the other and began wailing on him with his fists! Natsumi had just about enough of the display, she grabbed both Keronians by the hat and separated them by suspending them in air.

"That's enough!" She snapped, gritting her teeth as she glared between the two.

"Moa is right, we do need to rest... As for Kiriri, we don't know what she's capable of, but if she's working with Stupid Frog's clone then we might be in trouble... we don't know what they're planning so we need to spend this time building up our defenses. Now, as soon as I release you two, your both going to go your separate ways, go home and straight to bed! Am I understood?" Natsumi demanded, waiting for both the platoon leaders to respond.

"Yes Ma'am." Garuru muttered under his breath.

"Whatever." Keroro grumbled, averting his gaze from her and Garuru.

Natsumi released her grip and the two fell, as agreed they turned their backs to each other and left the waiting room through different exits.

**Xxx**

It was around midnight when Keroro stirred and arose from bed. He was having a difficult time sleeping with so many thoughts racing through his busy mind. The Staff Sergeant reached out and felt his bed to find his lover missing; he sat up and searched the room with his half-lidded eyes before fixating them on the window, from which the brightness of the full moon bathed the room in dim bluish light. The window was open and Tamama was sitting in it, leaning against the frame as she gazed up at the stars. Keroro climbed out of bed without a word and approached her with quiet footsteps; when he stood behind her he reached out and touched her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Are you alright, Tamama?" Keroro asks quietly as he seats himself in the window next to his _wife_.

"I'm just thinking..." Tamama murmurs.

"What is troubling you?" Keroro asks as he studies Tamama's expression carefully.

"Everyone is convinced that Kiriri is evil..." She begins with a sigh.

"Well... she is a bit of a monster... she has tried to kill us a few times." Keroro felt a sting of regret at his own words; did he truly believe his own flesh and blood was a cold-blooded killer?

"How can you say that?" Tamama shook her head as she stared into her husband's eyes, completely baffled at his words. Keroro let out a long sigh as he cast his gaze fixated downward. Even though he didn't want to believe it he knew it was true. Kiriri had always been evil; the evidence was there from the moment of her birth, there was no denying it; even though it killed him inside, Keroro knew at that moment that Garuru had been right. Kiriri had to be stopped at any cost.

Keroro turned his body to face Tamama, then placed his hands on each side of her face; he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers as he gently caressed her cheeks with the pad his thumbs. The look on her face told him that Tamama would fight for Kiriri until her last breath; it wasn't that Keroro wouldn't do the same, he would... but he had to think of everyone else, all the people that would die because of Kiriri.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean it." Keroro's lie came out smoothly in his soft tone. Tamama's rage slipped away as she let out the breath she had held; she relaxed and leaned into Keroro's comforting touch.

"What are we going to do?" Tamama asks with a sense of hopelessness in her trembling voice.

"I'm not sure yet... but I will do everything I can to bring her home. I promise." Tamama flung her arms around her husband's shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace. Keroro slid his arms around her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder. He felt his stomach knot up with guilt and because he knew that when he found his daughter, he would have no other choice but to end her.

**Xxx**

Kiriri was in her quarters, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed one over the other. She had her eyes closed and she took in slow, deep breaths; in her nose, out her mouth. She was clearing her mind. Now with all her powers at her full disposal she was feeling things she never knew she could. She knew where everyone was.

"Coco." She sensed him beyond her door; he came in with a bounce in his step and a grin on his face.

"Watcha' up to Riri~?" Yococo sang as he stopped a few inches in front of his comrade.

"I'm meditating." She replied simply. Yococo opened to form an "o" as he tilted his head curiously.

"That sounds like something old monks do! I never knew you practiced it!" Yococo beamed.

"This isn't a practice just for old monks! I used to do it in the womb! There was nothing _else_ I could really do in there actually." Kiriri uttered the last part under her breath.

"Why are you doing this though? Your not in the womb anymore." He pointed out; Kiriri's eyes opened and she shot a glare at the blue tadpole.

"Silence, Coco! I do this because I haven't had access to my powers in a very long time, now I'm trying to teach myself to control them." Kiriri shut her eyes again, trying to go back to focusing but instead the feeling of Yococo stare distracted her. She let out a sigh and looked to him again; he was holding his breath, lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Stop doing that, just finish asking your damn questions." She groaned. Yococo grinned widely as he sat down beside her.

"Is this helping you any?"

"Yes it is."

"Can I do it with you?" He wiggles excitedly, making his glasses fall down his face. Kiriri reaches up and pushes them back into place.

"Sure, whatever."

"Ok! What am I supposed to do?"

"Relax your muscles, let your body loosen up." Yococo nodded eagerly and complied with her orders. He watched her face, her eyes closed and focused intently.

"Ok!"

"Now, close your eyes. Empty your mind and reach out." She instructed, but Yococo couldn't keep his eyes closed, he kept peeking over at Kiriri to watch her; that's when he noticed a loose strand of hair dangling in her face. He sweated, his stomach knotting up as the urge to tuck it back beneath her hat came to him.

"Let yourself become one with your surroundings..." As she breathed, in and out, the curly raven hair would bounce, and he never took his eyes off of it.

_That hair... it doesn't belong like that; it's supposed to be tucked underneath that curl... _Yococo thoughts were centered around that hair. It dominated his life, everything he knew before the curl was long forgotten. He clenched his fists as he droned out Kiriri's smooth words. He couldn't take it any longer. Yococo let out a warrior's cry as he tackled her to the floor; he brushed the hair underneath her hat and proceeded to ensure the rest of her hair was neat. He didn't realize what he was doing until his eyes met Kiriri's. He felt his heart skip a beat, the look on her face is what threw him off. She looked completely surprised, something about her was adorable right then that he couldn't resist; he inched closer and closer until...

**Xxx**

Yococo ran through the halls of the ship screaming out apologies to the one perusing him. His glasses were cracked and one of the horns on his helmet had been broken off; his left cheek was swollen and a there was still a bit of dried blood on his lip.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!"

"I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT YOU ARE!" Kiriri steamed, her jaw clenched tightly and her eyes red with fury. She was on his heels until he turned a sharp corner. She quickly turned and followed, catching up with him again.

The door up ahead that led to the bridge was closing, he was almost there. He got through the door in time, but unfortunately Kiriri had as well; he whipped around to see a flash of dark bluish grey before he was lying on his back staring at the ceiling and he felt a throbbing in his jaw. He crawled up to his hands and knees and started to crawl away but he was forced down flat against the floor when Kiriri placed her foot on the middle of his back. She sat on him and reached around to pinch his cheeks.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME WITH YOUR PEASANT LIPS!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"Kiriri, enough." Kiriri stopped, whipping around to see Dai Keroro behind them. She glared daggers into him.

"I have something important to discuss with you." He reached a hand out to her, offering help up, but she swatted his hand away and stood on her own.

"What is it?" She asked, carefully reading his emotions, he was harder to read than most.

"The antidote for Your Mother is complete. Since We are going to obliterate half of Keron, do You still want to use it on Her?"

"Of course I do! Have my mother captured and brought aboard."

"Yes, Miss Kiriri."

"Also tell the troops to prepare for battle, I don't want Keron to have even a moment to prepare. We'll wipe them out before they even know what hit them."

**Xxx**

An average Keronian man walked down a busy street, holding the hand of his child. The sun was out and bright, the day was beautiful and everything was at peace.

"Daddy, can we stop and get some ice cream?" The daughter asked as she pointed towards a frozen dairy treat shop up ahead. He mulled it over in his head for a moment before shrugging.

"Oh what the heck! Sure, just don't tell your mother I'm spoiling you, okay?" He smiled down at his little one as she beamed with happiness; but her smile faded when a dark shadow was loomed directly overhead of them.

"Is that a cloud?" The father looked up a bit puzzled by the sudden darkness; he wasn't the only one, many people stopped to look up, and as soon as they did, curiosity and a bit of panic set it.

"I've never seen a ship like that before!"

"Wow, that's so different!"

"Do you think those that's some sort of Pekoponian ship?"

"I'm from Earth, the Alliance doesn't make any ships like that."

"Do you think those are invaders?"

Pods began to rain down from the ship and crash into the ground and into buildings. The panic set in and the Keron citizens went running and screaming in the other direction. Savo warriors poured out of the pods and began shooting on sight. Hundreds were dead within twenty minutes, within an hour, the number of causalities only rose.

It didn't take long for the Keronian military to take notice of the attacks on their home world Troops were sent out to the targeted cities being attacked and so the war began. The first week was brutal, forcing everyone to change their easy and free ways into running and hiding for their lives. The death toll reached over nine thousand.

The Garuru and Keroro platoons had assembled in an under ground bunker, they were all resting after another day of battling the foe; they all had took on new wounds, even though their previous ones hadn't completely healed yet, but no one complained. They were supposed to be getting rest but no one could sleep for more than a two or so hours, the fear of being attacked was too great for them to rest any longer.

Pururu busied her self by changing bandages and taking examinations of the crew; she had finished with Garuru, Kululu, Tororo, and was finishing up Giroro. She bandaged his cheek and then packed her medical things up in her bag again before scanning the room for her next target. Keroro, he was fast asleep. She wandered over to him and got to work on changing the bandages on his hands anyway. He had burned them when he blocked an energy attack from a Savo warrior the other day. She watched his face scrunch up in his sleep when she dabbed his hands with disinfectant, but he didn't wake up. She wrapped them in clean gauze and then looked over his other bandages, they seemed to be fine for now so she left them be. She wondered briefly where Keroro's wife was, she was normally always at his side. Pururu turned, looking for Tamama but didn't see her.

"Does anyone know where Tamama is?" She asks.

"Master Tamama? I saw hi-err-_her _go outside fifteen minutes ago." Taruru said, not looking up from what he was doing, which was cleaning out and reloading the guns with Giroro. Pururu gave him a nod and turned to exit the hide out.

"You should leave Tamama be..." Giroro advised.

"I just want to make sure she's alright."

"She is, we all are. You need to sleep, Chief Medic Pururu." Garuru placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop and look to him.

"No, I'm fine... I just need to..." She trailed off as she caught a glimpse of Garuru's eyes behind his visor. She let out a sigh and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She was very tired. When was the last time she slept? Garuru led her over to a cot and helped her into it.

"I'll watch over you." He promised her quietly. She nodded,feeling at ease with those words; she was fast asleep within a matter of minutes.

"I think we need to devise a plan, while Keroro and Tamama aren't present." Garuru said quietly enough so that his voice didn't travel beyond his comrade's ears.

"To deal with Kiriri?" Giroro asked. His brother nodded.

"During that last assault, Tororo managed to intercept some communications. We know where Kiriri is."

"She is in command of the smaller vessel waiting just outside of Keron, there have been a few vessels going and coming from that ship from a transport nearby that is taking prisoners up, pupupu~" Tororo explained as he twisted a bolt on Zoruru's armor. He was patching up a hole that had been shot through his silent companion.

"We need to take control of that vessel, and get on that ship. When we do, we gun down every bastard in our way and take down Kiriri in the process." Garuru added. Giroro felt sick to his stomach at the thought of taking the life of someone that was like a niece to him, but he was a solider, he didn't have time for his own personal opinion. Giroro let out a sigh as he glanced to his side, seeing Natsumi sleeping beside him he smiled. He didn't want this war to continue more than it already has, if anything happened to his friends or family, he didn't know how he would go on.

"It has to be done." He sighed to himself, giving his brother an approving nod.

"The tricky part is, how do we keep Keroro and Tamama out of the way..." Garuru posed; they all thought about it, looking over at the still sleeping Keroro. It was going to be near impossible to keep those parents from protecting their only child.

Dororo had been sitting near Keroro the entire time, he was listening, and completely opposed to bringing any arm to his best friend's child. He shook his head and left the fort without being noticed.

**Xxx**

Dororo stepped outside into the night. The fort was set up deep within a jungle, the trees shielded them from most of the moon light, not that there was a moon out tonight anyway. His keen senses lead him through the darkness and over to where he knew Tamama would be. Sitting on a log near the cliff looking out at the sky. It seemed to be all she did. Dororo sat next to her a distance away and looked at the stars with her.

"What can I do..?" Tamama asked. She folded her hands in her lap and looked down at the dirt beneath her feet as she continued; "I've read so many parenting books... I ween her off a bottle, and then off a sippy-cup... I potty trained her, I taught my child to say "please" and "thank you." She says she's sorry when she's done something wrong. She knows hurting people is bad, I've told her so many times, I've tried everything to show her it isn't right. But she still does it, she's a sadist and I don't know how to change that, it's not something I can control." Tamama spoke softly, he let out a sigh as he looked towards Dororo, but in the darkness she couldn't really _see_ him, only an outline of him made by the starlight.

"She's my daughter... I want to just bring her home, pretend all of this didn't happen... but so many people are dead and they didn't deserve it. With all she's caused, I don't think I'll ever see her again alive..." Tamama relaxed a bit, glad to have finally gotten that off her chest. Dororo reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"There is good in her, Tamama. You will have your little girl again, I promise." Dororo promised; Tamama's eyes watered and her lip quivered; she let it out, tears fell as she embraced Dororo.

"Thank you." She murmured. Dororo only nodded, patting her back comfortingly.

"You should come in and get some rest soon." Dororo said after she released him and dried her tears. Tamama nodded.

"I will, just give me a minute." She let out a breath as she stood, stretching her limbs out.

"Alright." He left her, going as slow as possible just to make sure she would follow; but after a few minutes of walking in darkness he felt like something wasn't right. He heard a muffled scream then the sound of engines; Dororo whipped around and ran back, dodging trees and turning quickly until he was back on the same cliff. Shivava was there, on a hover-pad holding Tamama with her back against him and a blade to her neck.

Dororo wasn't fast enough, before he could do anything they were gone, a distant speck in the sky. He barely had any time to think. He ran back to a place near the fort where the hover-pads were hidden behind bushes. He grabbed one and took off into the sky. He hit high speed and could barely catch up with Shivava. They exited the planet's atsmophere and headed for an open docking bay of the Dai Keroro's ship; before he could get there, the door closed.

"Damn it!" Dororo hisses. He quickly searches the exterior of the ship for another entrance and finds a vent. He secures his ride to the side and climbs inside of it.

**Xxx**


	12. Welcome To Hell-Ribbety

**We own nothing~**

**Warning: This chapter contains: Volence/Ribbety/Rape**

**Xxx**

Tamama squirmed in Shivava's strong hold as he led her blindly through the ship; she couldn't see anything, her eyes were covered by a thick fabric he had tied around her head to keep her from seeing the path they went. She tried to pay close attention to the turns they made so she could find her way back out, but trying to memorize the turns made her dizzy, so she gave up and instead focused all her energy on getting free from her captor.

"Stop fighting!" Shivava tightened his grip on her.

"NEVER!" Tamama managed to free one of her arms from Shivava; she elbowed him in the ribs twice before he let go; she pulled the fabric away from her eyes as she tried to run for it; but he caught her by the wrist, yanked her back and shoved her hard against the floor.  
Her head hit the metal hard; she lost conciousness for a few minutes, giving Shivava plenty of time to pick her up and take her to down to the holding cells without anymore struggle.

Shivava quickly cuffed her hands to the wall above her head; her body sagged down when he released her, being held up by the restraints. He pulled the cloth off of her eyes then stepped out; Shivava stepped out of the cage and activated the energy cage just as she came to.

"You bastard..." Tamama clenched her jaw; she struggled and fought her shackles to no arrival. Shivava only laughed as he left her.

"GET BACK HERE AND LET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN YOU COWARD!" Tamama sucked in a breath, and let out a beam of rage from his mouth. It had no effect on the energy field around her, but unable to contain her rage she kept firing at it until she exhausted herself and passed out.

**Xxx**

The Garuru and Keroro platoons assembled outside of their secret hide out. Each of them armed and ready for action.  
"Alright team, listen up! There is an enemy fortress located not far from our position, our mission is to infiltrate and wipe out anyone that gets in our way. Our goal is the transport in their main shuttle bay. We get there, we get to Kiriri. Understood!" Garuru was looking across his team's faces carefully, searching for any trace of hesitation; he only saw it in Keroro, who stood beside him, staring off somewhere beyond the team, beyond the trees that stood behind them.

"Yes, Sir!" They all spoke in unison.

"Staff Sergeant Keroro, Dororo and Tamama are still MIA. Maybe you should scout out and see what happened to them, this mission is too important for your personal feelings to get in the way." Garuru placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He understood how hard it was for him, but that wouldn't change his mind. Keroro snapped out of his trance and looked at the purple Keronian beside him. He wanted to go with the rest of the team, he wanted to stop them at the last minute and save his child and bring her home, but he knew he couldn't he knew it would be in vain. He needed to focus on saving people he could.

"Right." He nodded, as much as he hated it, he agreed.

Keroro watched everyone leave. He kicked the dirt under his feet, thinking of where his wife and friend went of to. His stomach turned as a thought crossed his mind. What if Tamama went out to look for Kiriri? And Dororo; did he follow Tamama? Or did the plan to go off together in search for Kiriri? Could they have been captured? His mind raced with all possibilities. Maybe if he hadn't fallen asleep last night, they would be safe. Maybe it was all his fault. No, it wasn't a maybe. This was entirely his fault. If he hadn't had Kiriri.. if he never took that small black pill for his own selfish reasons, none of this would have ever happened. He could have a different life now, married to Angol Mois, how would things have turned out differently? Keroro never would never shared all those precious moments with Tamama and Kiriri, all those memories would be gone... but would he have been happier that way? He would never know. What was he supposed to do now? If Garuru gets to Kiriri and ends her, how will he and Tamama get through that, after all they've been through with their daughter? What was the point..? He shook his head. He should not be thinking, he should be running, moving. He should be searching for Tamama and Dororo. He pushed off the ground and ran, then stopped for a second to think. He should use a hover-pad; he could get around faster and see more that way. He grabbed it from its hiding place and speed off, not failing to notice one missing.

The Garuru team trudged through the forest, the hike up the mountain was long and exhausting but they all stayed focused on their mission. The sky was filled with dark clouds, the rain would come soon. Garuru was ahead of everyone, scouting up ahead to make sure everything was clear. So far thy hadn't spotted a single squad of Savo. It was starting to get a little unnerving and put them all on edge.

"The camp is up ahead... stay sharp." Garuru advised when he spotted the enemy camp not too far ahead of them.

"_First Lieutenant Garuru, do you read me_?" Garuru stopped, pressing against a button on his earpiece.

"Loud and clear, Recruit."

"_I'm not picking up any enemy chatter. The lines are dead, pupu..."_

"_I'm not picking up any heat signatures from my satellite either, kukuu_~"

"So what exactly does that mean?" Giroro asked.

Natsumi moved up ahead as they were talking; she was careful and sneaky. She got up close to the camp, pressing her back to a tree as she peered out. Nothing, no one. The camp was a abandoned it seemed.

"There's no one here." Natsumi said as she stepped out of cover and into the camp to investigate; Giroro followed her close behind and the rest followed in suit.

Garuru took the lead; even he was edgy. He would hear a rustle of leaves and snap his head around, keeping his hand close to the gun he was carrying. He was expecting an enemy to jump out of every little dark patch, but none did. Natsumi was less cautious, she didn't perceive any threat. She walked towards a firepit, examining the embers; they were still warm when she hovered her hand over the pit. The Savo hadn't been gone long. She stood and looked around the ship centering the camp.

She heard a noise, coming from behind her, and whipped her head around, only to see a large shiny robot behind her, a gun for a hand for her heart. It was about to shoot, and Natsumi thought she was dead. Her heart raced and she couldn't think, she was caught off guard. Giroro, who was checking out a box of supplies that was left open, saw her in danger. He ran for the arm holding out the gun and smashed it wit his foot, the force of his impact made the blast go off course and grazed the pink-haired girl's cheek.

The droid turned his attention to it's attacker. He aimed his arm gun at Giroro and began rapid fire. Giroro dove down behind a nearby box container; he cocked his gun and waited for a pause in the droid's fire before popping out and firing his own gun. He shot the chest and neck, but his ammo didn't phase the machine. The droid shot again, one of the bullets periced through Giroro's shoulder; the Sergeant fell backwards and crawled into cover behind a large bolder; by that time Natsumi rushed over to him to make sure he was alright while the rest of the team attacked the droid from different angles.

Garuru pulled out his sniper and shot the head of the droid clean off. He made a disgusted noise as he walked torwads his brother. He watched Giroro climb to his feet and grasp his shoulder as he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Is it bad?" He asked. Giroro shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just get this over with." Giroro grumbled; as the team headed towards the front of the ship, Pururu walked beside the Sergeant and bandaged up his shoulder without verbal consent.

"There is a security lock here. I can't override it, but I know who can~" Angol Mois giggled, smiling apply as she opened a side panel and plugged a little usb into a port with Kululu's symbol printed on the end.

"_Thank's Moa, kukuu~ this shouldn't take me that long_."

"Zoruru, Natsumi, Giroro, guard the perimeter. Make ratio contact if you spot anything."

"Yes sir!"

**Xxx**

Yococo was stuffing his mouth, chocolate wrappers surrounded him and his face and hands were sticky with his melted treat; he could hear Kiriri walking down the hallway, barking orders about something to one of her many subjects. He licked the sweet chocolate off his fingers and then crawled toward the door that exited his room; he pressed his ear to the door and he listen as she talked about taking off to corrdinates of who-knows-where. Yococo wrinkle his nose and scooted back over to his pile of chocolate treats. He went back to chewing on his tastey morsels, but paused for a second when he heard a clanging sound; like thin metal being dented by a heavy weight. It was coming from the air duct above him. He stared at the ceiling as he chewed on a nutty cholate bar, after not hearing anything else he relaxed and took another bite of his candy.

Without warning, a blue Keronian came tumbling out of the ducts and landed on his feet right on top of Yococo's back. He didn't seem to notice as he looked around the room nervously, swearing to himself for making such a careless mistake; he should have known better than to trust the vents. Dororo then looked down but the jumped and let out a startled sound upon seeing he was standing on someone!

"Oh no!" Dororo quickly hopped off and bend down to check the little tadpole. He was unconscious but alright, at that he let out a soft sigh and stood back up and surveyed the room. There wasn't any information he could get from here. A shiver ran up Dororo's spine, the feeling made me whip around, he saw Kiriri standing in the door way, looking not too pleased.

"Looks like I found the rat that was crawling around in our ducts." She said, a pair of Savo guards appearing behind her. Dororo reached behind him for his sword but it was gone! He turned around and gasped to see it hovering behind him; he couldn't react quick enough to avoid the butt of the blade whacking him in the head. He staggered backwards and fell on the floor unconscious; the gash on his forehead dripping blood down his face.

"Interrogate him, find out what his friends are planning, then lock him in the holding cells."

"Yes, Ma'am."

**Xxx**

Tamama awoke to the sound of chuckling. Her body was sore and her arms were tingling with numbness. She opened her eyes and focused them on the red energy of the cell in front of her, beyond that she could see Dai Keroro. The clone of Keroro turned off the energy cell.

Tamama tried to summon some source of energy in her body, but she was drained. Her weak, limp body couldn't hold enough energy to kill a fly. She let her head hang and she stared at her lap. Dai Keroro came closer, still chuckling lightly, as if something was funny. He ran his finger along her cheek and trailing it under her chin. He lifted her face up to see him, and she gazed at him with pleading eyes, brimming with tears. He frowned and wiped her eyes with a warm, soft cloth.

"Dear, don't cry. It hurts Me to see Your sadness..." Tamama glared daggers at the dark version of her husband.

"If it really hurt you then you'd let me go." Tamama hissed. Dai Keroro grinned and kissed her forehead lightly.

"If I do that you could get injured. If you stay here then you will be safe, away from danger." The tadpole balled her hands into fists and gritted her teeth as she lunged forward, wishing she could hit him.

"I'd rather die than be here. You won't get away with this, my husband will rescue me." Dai Keroro made a face of dislike; as if it really bothered him that Tamama wouldn't want to stay with him. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"He doesn't not love You. How could He ever love You when You're the reason He almost died." That hit a nerve. Tamama bared her teeth and tugged on the chains causing them to break skin. Blood started to trickle down her arms slowly as she tried to punch the man in front of her.

"He loves me! _He loves me_, you horrible monster. It's wasn't my fault that happened to him!" Tamama cried out in agony, the words burning into her skull. She was starting to second guess herself. _He loves me_. She began to wear down. _He loves me... he knows it wasn't my fault, I couldn't control what happened to him. Or... could I have?_ Tamama's knees buckled and if it weren't for the restraints kept her standing she would have hit the floor. Dai Keroro stood there, watching her for a moment; he leaned in as he touched her cheek again.

"He doesn't deserve Your love." Dai Keroro murmured, gazing into Tamama's dark eyes longingly. Tamama tensed up, she pressed herself as far back against the wall as she could as he inched towards her.

"I feel strange... there are these feelings inside of Me... I can't get You out of My thoughts..." Tamama pulled her head back until it banged against the wall.

"You are so beautiful. So... so incredible. I just wish there was a way for Us to get closer." Shivava had overheard that last comment from Dai Keroro through the video camera. He chuckled,

"Shiva shiva shiva~" as he zoomed through the corridors, down to the place of holding prisoners.

Tamama tried to fight against her own doubts yelling how they could be closer if he wasn't being such a big jerk. Shivava stopped at the doorway and peered in. Dai Keroro was leaning toward the tadpole, puckering his lips. He looked like a fish trying to suck up its dinner. Shivava ran up to Dai Keroro and pushes him over.

"That is not how you do it, Sir!" he yelled sternly at the green Keronian. He puckered his lips ever so slightly and kisses Tamama's forehead.

"That is how to kiss." He repeated the demonstration on the tadpole's forehead. Tamama tried to move out of the way but the chains didn't slack. Dai Keroro's mouth twisted into an interested smirk.

"Shivava, would you mind teaching Me about how to love Someone? You seem to know how." Shivava smiled and told his leader,

"Sure thing! We might need a table, like the ones they use for surgery, with the little hand restraints and everything." Dai Keroro shrugged, "We have some, I will call Someone to get it and set it up." Shivava grinned.

"Good."

Ten minutes passed and the table was brought in; Dai Keroro and Shivava easily strapped Tamama in, their physical strength outmatched her own. She squirmed and fought but they strapped down her hands with her back flat against the table. They both grinned at each other as they looked at her. She felt so vulnerable and helpless when they both climbed onto the table ad sat on each side of her, trapping her more than she already was.

"Touch her here... it's sensitive." Shivava murmured as he spread Tamama's legs apart, exposing her sex.

Tamama tried to pull her legs together but she wasn't able to. Dai Keroro smiled and began to slide a finger down her body, onto the area Shivava had told him to. Tamama squirmed in discomfort, unable to protect herself from the clone. Dai Keroro looked at her face.

"How does that feel, Sweetie?" he asked it so innocently it made Tamama want to puke; she fought her restraints as she snapped back;"Get off me!" Dai Keroro stopped for a moment, but started up again, chuckling lightly.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt You." He promised. Shivava wrinkled his nose.

"She's joking around, boss. Women like to be hurt in this sort of thing. It feels good to them. I should keep her from talking so you won't get nervous about it." He held up a white cloth that he pulled out of nowhere it seemed, and tied it around Tamama's mouth as a gag.

The feel of cotton on her tongue made Tamama cringe; she bared her teeth against it angerily. Shivava carssed her cheek with his thumb as he watched Dai Keroro finger their captive. His index finger rubbed the tip of Tamama's clit, slowly massaging it. He was surprisingly gentle, much to Tamama's dismay. She groaned around the cloth and squeezed her eyes shut. She hated herself for enjoying it.

"Try using your tongue right there..." Shivava whispered into his leader's ear. Dai Keroro looked at him strangely for a moment, but the grin on Shivava's face told him he wouldn't reget taking his advice. He nodded and dipped his head down; Dai Keroro flicked his tongue out and ran it over the explosed flesh, earning a loud moan from his captive. Tamama shivered, pulling her hips back and moving them around in an attempt to get away from Dai Keroro's touch, but then Shivava moved to sit on her belly, keeping her flat down.

Dai Keroro sucked the pink flesh delicately, he was hesitant about what to do, wondering if his lover was enjoying herself. Her muffled pleads of "Please, stop." faded away as he used the tip of his tongue to taste her gender, he guessed she really liked it from the sound she made. He kept it up for a while longer, then stated testing new ways to please her like capturing the pink nub and ever so lightly rolling it between his teeth.

Tamama was crying, tears soaked her rosy cheeks; she was enjoying this so much because everything Dai Keroro was doing was exactly like her husband, his touches, the sound of his moan, he was too much like Keroro for her comfort. She could almost lose herself in this, let him take her body and she could close her eyes and not know the difference, but the thought of doing such a thing made her sick. This wasn't the man she fell in love with no matter how hard she tried to pretend it was.

Tamama tossed her head back and let out a muffled cry; she struggled against Shivava's weight on top of her, crushing her stomach and making it harder to breathe; she was starting to hyperventilate and for a moment thought she would pass out from the lack of air, she wanted him off of her, she wanted that rag out of her mouth and she wanted them to stop touching her, she screamed, her voice muffled, her pleads unheard. Tamama was sure they would simply ignore her, but then Shivava got off of her and Dai Keroro removed he gag; he wiped the saliva running down her chin politely.

"Tamama, why do You fight Me?" He asks softly as he reaches up to take off Tamama's hat; her untamed amber curls fall loosely and frame her round face gracefully.

"Because I don't love _you_." She shot back, she felt rage bubbling up in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm trying to be gentle with You... if You don't cooperate with Me then I'm afraid things could get painful..." He warned her; but Tamama wasn't afraid, in fact, she welcomed the possibility of pain. It would only further fuel her rage and hate for her husband's clone.

Tamama's legs weren't being held down or restrained, and Dai Keroro left himself wide open; she saw this, and took advantage of the opportunity. She knees him hard in the ribs and heard a crack.

"So you want to play it rough? Fine, and I'm not going to use a condom." The look in Dai Keroro's eyes was something that made her feel like she was trapped inside a nightmare; but the terror had only just begun.

**Xxx**

Tamama wasn't sure when she had passed out or why, but when she finally came back into conciousness the first thing that registered was pain. Her body was on fire, her back was sore, her hip was dislocated and she was sure she had a few broken ribs. She was soaked in sweat and blood. Tamama tried to move but she was stuck in place by a strong hold, that's when she realized her body was being shifted continuously; back and forth, and with that she felt her insides being streched out.

"She woke up again, want me to fix that?" Shivava asked; he was in front of her, her cheek was pressed against his chest and he held her up. Tamama felt a grip tighten on her waist, and it wasn't Shivava.

"N-no... I'm alm-ahh.. almost done..." Dai Keroro grunted, he smacked Tamama's arse on what felt like a bruise. It stung and made her muffle a cry; she sought out any type of comfort and Shivava was the closest thing, she pressed her face deep against his chest and quietly sobbed through the pain. Tamama underwent another agonizing five minutes of rough thrusts. Dai Keroro dug his fingernails in so deep it broke the skin. Tamama squeezed her eyes shut, trying to imagine herself somewhere else, anything else. For some reason she thought of her daughter's first steps.

_It was a summer's afternoon, Tamama and Keroro were sitting outside on the front porch of Keroro's parents' house, they were having a casual conversation, if it was something about the weather or dinner, Tamama couldn't remember. They both kept a careful eye on their tiny child that played nearby with a noisy toy that squeaked when she shook it. She wasn't able to speak yet, before they knew their offspring was an evil genius, and to them she was a normal baby that could only expressed herself with loud squeals and grunts. Keroro looked over his shoulder and cooed at their baby girl. She scrunched up her face at him almost angrily, but giggled when Keroro made a silly face at her. Kiriri threw her toy and hit him in the nose; it hadn't really hurt him, but Keroro proceeded to fake cry, leaning against the wooden post he sat next to. Kiriri stared at him for a while then she showed concern; she stood up on wobbly and slowly took her first step. Tamama's breath caught in his throat and as he watched the little girl take four more steps and stand behind Keroro, a bit wobbly; then grab him from behind, resting her cheek against his back and patting him as if to say "I'm sorry, Daddy." Keroro looked at her, still faking a broken heart, he had his lower lip stuck out and was sniffling as Kiriri reached out and touched his face and streched up on her tippy toes to kiss the spot where the toy had hit. "Aww, can I have another kiss?" Keroro had asked, but at that, Kiriri shook her head and looked for an escape and saw Tamama with his arms open; "Come here, quick! I'll save you from Daddy's icky kisses!" Quickly, she wobbled to Tamama, her arms streched out ready to fall into his waiting arms. Tamama caught her and pulled her into his embrace, laughing hard at the insulted look on Keroro's face, Kiriri even joined, then he too couldn't resist joining in._

Tamama was brought from her lovely daydream back into a cold and painful reality by a loud moan and Dai Keroro pintching the bace of her tail. She couldn't hold in her cries as he thrust into her three more times before releasing. He stayed inside of her, moving slowly to make sure his fluids stayed inside of her. He pulled out finally, exhausted and collapsed on his back, panting. Shivava released Tamama from his grip, letting her fall flat on her stomach.

Tamama cried herself into a dark, vivid nightmare; when she awoke, she was back in the holding cell, this time with nothing restraining her except for the energy feild around the cage, and both Shivava and Dai Keroro were gone. She looked down at herself and cringed, she was bruised and scared. She felt disgusted with herself.

"Tamama..? Is that you..?" Tamama lit up, scooting closer to the energy feild to see beyond it; she couldn't see anyone, the room was dark outside her cell.

"D-Dororo..." Tamama's voice was raspy and to her it sounded pathetic.

"Oh thank goodness your alright! Don't worry, Tamama I'll get you and Kiriri out of here safe." Dororo promised. Tamama's heart ached at the mention of her daughter's name. She thought of Kiriri's frst steps again, back in those days, she was completely innocent, everything was perfect and normal. She clung to those precious moments in her memory; she didn't notice she had started crying until Dororo said something about it.

"What's wrong? Did they hurt you, Tamama? Please, answer me..." But she couldn't respond, she curled up on her side and let all out. She felt disgusting, how would her husband react when he found out? He would hate her, he wouldn't love her anymore. Everyone she knew would look at her differently now.

Dororo didn't know what he could do, he was chained up in his cell and he couldn't see anything except for the bright red field of energy around him. His entire body was sore from the beating Kiriri's Savo guards had gave him. He didn't talk no matter what they did, he kept his lips sealed, and for that he paid the price; but that wasn't what concerned him, he was trained to endure torture. What was hurting him the most was Tamama's heart breaking sobing; he wanted so badly to comfort her but he couldn't; so instead, he hummed her a lullaby. Her sobs faded to sniffling as she listened, and not too long later, he could hear soft snoring.

**Xxx**


	13. Maybe It Is Just The Flu

**I own nothing~**

**Xxx**

**KERORO'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Xxx**

It happened so suddenly, I have been for less than two hours when I felt something, I don't know what, or why but it was just... _horrible_, it made me stop dead in my tracks and empty the contents of my stomach beside the trunk of a nearby tree.

Something horrible has happened to my Tamama I know it. I gripped my stomach as it knotted up and ached. _Tamama... what where are you? _

I walk backwards until my back hits a tree and stops me; I slide down on to my bottom and sit there for a while, staring up at the sky through the canopy. What if the other me has done something terrible to Tamama? He could be torturing her at this very moment. The image of Tamama beaten flashes into my mind as she pleads for the pain to end in the weakest little whimper.

It breaks my heart to hear and I don't want to believe it's anything more than my imagination, but I know something bad has happened, and I know my husband, wife... whatever, has been hurt badly. I can't just keep searching this forest when I know they aren't here. I need to be with the rest of the platoon, I need to get up to the other me's ship. He has my woman and my child. I won't sit here anymore, I will do something. I'll make him pay severely if he's done anything to them.

I was on my way to catch up with the rest of the platoon, maybe I'm not too late and I can catch them before they take off, I thought. But they were heading back to the hide out. I quickly stopped my hover pad and lowered myself down to them. Garuru looked to be the most disappointed of them all.

"What is going on?" I ask. Garuru glares at me but doesn't say anything, he just walks by with a snort. I looked to someone else for an answer, anyone. My eyes landed on Mois.

"The Savo have abandoned their bases in the area for some reason. Their systems were wiped clean and all their shuttles were taken with them." She answered softly, she along with everyone else looked exhausted from the long hike there and back.

"And while we were investigating the camps, Kululu and Tororo were monitoring the activity outside of Keron... they detected, um... Dark Keroro's ship left." Puruu added reluctantly. My heart jumped into my throat and I felt sick to my stomach again. Something in my gut told me that ship is where I would find Tamama.

I hop on my hover-pad without a word and target the sky. They couldn't have gone too far yet, I can still catch up if I hurry! But before I can take off someone grabs me from behind and yanks me off the pad and into their arms; I flay around and hit at the person holding me.

"Uncle please! There is nothing you can do! They are too far gone, it would be impossible to catch up with their ship, we have to wait!" Mois tried to keep me calm with her sweet voice, but it wasn't working. I elbowed her hard in the ribs, I hated to do it but she wouldn't let me go.

"Stay focused, Keroro. Did you find Dororo and Tamama?" Giroro asked. I stoped struggling and look at him, but I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. I bailed my hands into fists as I looked down at the dirt.

"No. There are no traces of them. The only conclusion is that they were captured." The tone in my voice was even something I didn't recognize. Mois set me down on my own feet; trusting that I wouldn't try to go after the ship now.

"Great, just... great. Thousands of people are dying as we speak, Master Tamama and Dororo have been captured and are probably going through hell, and now we don't even know where Dark Keroro's ship has headed off too!" I hear Taruru snap; he stomps over to me and grabs me by the shoulders roughly and shakes me.

"Your daughter is the ring leader of all this! Who knows her better than you? And Dark Keroro is... well, YOU! Shouldn't the two of you have some sort of mental bond because your the same person? Can't you look into his mind and see what he's planning?" Taruru has never been more right about anything in his life. I _can_ sense the other me... some times I dream about what he has done. But does this bond between him and I go deeper than these things? Can I read his thoughts if I tried hard enough?

I turned my back to them and started to walk off, but I was stopped by Natsumi this time; she had a hand on the back of my head.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"Taruru is on to something. I need to go somewhere... clear my mind. Maybe I can find out something useful." And just like that, she let me go. They all let me go; not one of them trusted me now, and the looks on their faces told me they were skeptical, but what choice did they have.

**Xxx**

After weeks of trying to connect to the other me, I finally got something. It was just a glimpse of something... I think it was Tamama, but it didn't look like the person I knew. After that I was able to get more images that lasted longer and were more identifiable. I was seeing what he was seeing.

Two months had gone by and from what I can conclude from what I've managed to see from the darker me is that he has both Dororo and Tamama and tortures them both daily. My daughter is in complete control of everything, she is the one in control. He is afraid of her.

At the end of the third month I finally broke through the barrier between our minds. I got inside of him and saw a day though his eyes. I heard his every thought, felt his emotions. I was getting great information, I know where they are heading, I know their plan of attack on Keron. They want to beat us down until we surrender and join them. They have a place in the main cities where Keronian civilians are recruited after being promised safety and shelter from the war.

I watched his life longer than I should have, but when he went into the holding cells and grabbed Tamama I couldn't bring myself to look away. There was my husband, so beaten and weak, so miserable. When I found out Tamama was a _he_ again I was a bit stunned, _how_ I found out made me sick.

The other me held him down, ignoring his painful cries and pleads to stop, but he didn't. He bit him and drew blood and he liked the agonizing scream that Tamama made.

"_I don't want to do this, please stop._" Tamama's final plea was silenced when the other me shoved something in his mouth to gag him with.

After he finished raping my husband, he took her back to a holding cell and threw her in with Dororo; who lied helpless and chained against the wall; one of his legs had been broken from one of the other me's interrogations earlier that week.

He shut the cell door and left the two of them alone in the darkness.

When I left his mind the first thing I did was vomit. Then I got angry, I spent an entire week avoiding his mind and spending that time instead working out and planning his death. I have to be stronger than him, I have to. When I find him, he dies. I will make him suffer the way he has made my Husband and best friend suffer. I won't give him an ounce of mercy.

I got faster and stronger as another week of vigorous training went by. I thought of my daughter and quietly hoped that she would discover what the other me has done to her mother and uncle, but then another part of me wondered if she even cared. I shook those thoughts out of my head. If there is anyone in this world she loves it is Tamama. I think he is the only person she does actually care for. Kiriri has always been a mommy's girl.

I sat underneath a waterfall to let myself cool off, the rush of icy cold water running down my body felt nice on my sore muscles. I stare up at the clear blue sky and let my mind drift.

A day like this those two would go outside and spar together. I remember watching them from the kitchen window... the first time Tamama taught Kiriri how to do an Impact.

_Tamama and Kiriri stood across from each other in the back yard; both of them were dressed in matching black workout pants and sweat bands;"Alright, Kiddo! I think you are ready to learn how to do a Impact." Tamama says, smirking wth his hands on his hips. Kiriri nods agreeing; the look on her face was stern and serious._

_She is so adorable; I remember thinking as I stired a bowl of cookie dough at the table from where I watched inside the house. As Tamama instructed her on how to summon all her jealousy and hate, I rolled the cookie dough into little balls then set them on the cookie sheet. I took my eyes away from them to put them in the preheated oven and when I returned to watch at the back door, Kiriri sucked in a breath, but instead of impacting, she let out a burp. _

_"I can't do it." Kiriri whimpered after her tenth failed attempt, but even though she said she couldn't, she kept trying. Seeing her getting tired and frustrated so I decided to intervene. _

_"I think that's enough for today, why don't you two come in? The cookies are almost done~" I called out. Tamama was interested by the offer._

_"That sounds good! Come on, Kiriri, we'll try again later! No one learns on their first try after all." Tamama patted her on the head as he walked by her on his way in the house; but then I saw something change in Kiriri's face._

_"NO I WON'T GIVE UP!" Then she did it; I wish she wasn't turned towards us when she did it, but she actually did it._

_"Mom? Dad? Are you guys dead? I'm sorry! I didn't to aim it towards you! Oh my gosh!" We weren't really injured, but it did hurt a bit._

How could I have known Kiriri would really try to take over one day when she had moments like that? Moments when she showed her emotions and when she cared if she hurt someone. Maybe I thought Kururu was wrong, maybe I thought I could raise her to be good, maybe she would grow out of wanting to take over. I should have seen this coming, maybe if I had done something differently this would all have never happened. Today Tamama would be in the back yard training Kiriri and I would be baking cookies or cupcakes.

I sigh. I can't change the past no matter how much I want to. I need to look into the other me's mind again today. I have to know how far they are from Pekopon... but I didn't want to, I didn't want to risk seeing him touching my husband or beating my friend. But I have no choice.

I relax myself, letting my mind go blank. I grasp his thoughts like I had before and sink into him. His eyes becoming my own.

**Xxx**

**DAI KERORO'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Xxx**

_Beautiful. _

I find Myself constantly thinking such things when I am around Tamama. He is stubborn, equine and the most divine creature I've ever had the privilege of calling Mine.

He lies below Me now, covered head to toe in breathe-taking marks that I made. The dark purple and bluish bruises were like a work of art on His fragile body. The cuts I had made were still in the process of healing.

"Beautiful..." I breathe; completely memorized by the far away look in His eyes. I tugged at His leash; making the black collar tighten around His neck. He choked and gasped back into reality; He grabbed at the leather band and pulled it away from His windpipe as He stared up at Me. Much better.

"What's on Your mind?" I run My thumb over a bruise on His cheek and He cringes painfully. I love that look.

"Nothing really." The only emotion He has been giving Me lately is apathy. It almost makes Me miss Him crying and begging Me to stop and let Him go.

"How about We go see Your daughter? I bet that would cheer You up." And there it was, a spark. His eyes lit up and His cheeks flushed with an almost excitement. He always asks about Her, wanting to know if She is ok, if I have harmed Her in anyway... at some points He's even practically begged Me to let Him see Her.

"R-really?! I've missed her so much! She's been growing up without me. Seeing Kiriri would mean everything to me." He's even starting to tear up about this. I smirk, this is just too perfect.

"Are you going to give Me what I want? I think that would be an equivalent exchange for My kindness..." Tamama's stubbornness persisted; He drew his knees together even tighter and turned His head away from Me. I let out a sigh.

"Not unless I see Kiriri first."

"Fine."

The second I got off of Him, He sprang to life. Tamama was on His feet and running towards the door... but it wasn't the door I thought He would bolt for when I granted him freedom. He went into My private bathroom and moments later I hear this _terrible_ noise.

I stood there, unsure of what course of action I should take. How does one deal with a sick person? Do I stand here and pretend not to hear those awkward vomiting sounds? Do I go in there and pat Him on the back? Should I tell Him to stop?

I sit on my bed and read a book for ten minutes while Tamama finishes whatever business He has with the bathroom. I have decided that I will avoid seeing Him sick at any cost... maybe I should see to getting a flu shot... we have swapd bodily fluids often, _I_ could be contaminated with this virus He's come down with.

The sink runs for a minute or so then there was a long pause before Tamama finally came out, looking like death.

"Perhaps You should wait to see Your daughter and get some rest. You haven't been feeling well these past few weeks, but I thought You were just making excuses when You said You felt sick."

"No! Please I need to see Kiriri. I'm fine, it was just YOU that made me get sick!"

"Well," Being disobedient again... I will need to fix that; "Perhaps I should put you back in the box so You don't infect anyone else with Your _rudeness_."

Tamama clasps His hands over His mouth then drops to His knees in front of Me. He places His hands on My knees as He looks up at Me with pleading eyes.

"I didn't mean it! Please don't put me back in there." Tamama whispers. He looks so adorable like this... I suppose I should get Him looked at, I would hate for anything to happen to Him... plus its about time to bring Him to Kiriri like She had requested earlier today. I was going to bring Tamama to Her anyway, I just like to watch Him squirm.

I grab Tamama's leash and give it a tug, pulling Him to His feet. He follows Me closely behind, whimpering and quietly begging Me not to put Him back in the box; which is actually just a small torture room for interrogating prisoners and pushing them to Their breaking point. Being locked in a dark, small space for a few days can really test a person's sanity.

When He sees that We are not going towards the torture chambers, Tamama quiets down and stops resisting against the pull of His leash. We headed up to the level were Kiriri has spent most of Her time, on the observation deck. She finds it relaxing; She has practiced with her powers up here.

I stop just outside the door, reaching to the security pad, but the door opens without Me having to put in the pin; Kiriri sat in the center of the room, I was a bit thrown off by the fact the furniture was floating around Kiriri's head like a whirl pool.

"K-Kiriri..." Tamama choked out as He ran towards Her, My moment of being distracted allowed Him to tug the leash out of My grasp.

Tamama falls to His knees and wraps His arms around Kiriri and pulls Her into His arms. For a moment She seemed to like the contact, the affection, but a look of terror passed her features, then shock. She looked down at Tamama's stomach, maybe at the bruise that was there, then to His face, then to Me.

"Go make sure our course is still set for Earth, Keroro." She demands; there was no use to protest, because with Her mind powers, She shoves Me out of the room and shuts the door behind Me.

I don't know why She want's to invade Pekopon next; with Our Savo army, and the Vipers so willingly joining Us in battle, We should be focusing all our troops and attention on Keron while We have them pinned. I have told this child countless times that the smartest thing to do is to put Her attention on one planet at a time. But for some reason, She insists upon going to Pekopon.

Halfway to the bridge, I felt this terrible and sudden migraine come on. It was so painful it made me dizzy and fall over to My hands and knees. It almost felt like my head was being filled with blood and was about to burst open. What is this? What is happening to Me? My vision got fuzzy and soon everything was black.

What is this? Why can't I see? I try and try to open my eyes for five minutes but everything remained dark. But then one the hundredth try to see, I saw myself. My body, and across from Me was the other Me. How did He get into My mind?

"Next time we meet, you are dead." After those words left his lips, he vanished into nothingness, and soon after, so did I and I was right back on the ship; there were people around Me, trying to see if I was well.

"What happened? Sir, are you ok?" Shivava's hand was the one I felt on my back.

"Yes... it's nothing. I need to rest. Shivava, make sure We are on course for Pekopon for Me." I get up, rubbing My throbbing temples as I headed back to my room. Maybe I caught whatever illness Tamama has and that was just a figment of My imagination.

**Xxx**


	14. Why Wouldn't You Be Happy Your Pregnant?

**the party don't start 'till I walk~**

**Xxx**

**TAMAMA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Xxx **

I have spent the last few months of my life in a nightmare that I can't escape. The pain, the suffering, the humiliation I've endured has traumatized me. This place has made me lose hope on kindness and compassion, it has physically and mentally destroyed me. The only thing that is getting me through this are the thoughts of my daughter. She is what I've hung on for, why I've put up with everything so far and endured it, and now, finally having her in my arms, knowing she is safe... it makes the damn I built around my heart come crumbling down. As soon as the horrid version of my husband leaves everything comes out. My tears flow down my cheeks and soak the fabric of her hat as I hold her close to me protectively.

"K-Kiriri..." I croak as I squeeze my child tighter, afraid she would be ripped from my arms again at any moment.

"Mama..." Her voice, I haven't heard it in so long, it sounds so much more mature to me now. I pull back, holding her at arm's length to look her over, investigating her body for any bruises or cuts but there are none. She is in perfect heath, aside from being a bit dirty. But I still couldn't stop the paranoid thoughts from running through my mind. That bastard clone did terrible things to me, what would have stopped him from doing them to Kiriri?

"Has anyone hurt you..?" I hear my voice crack, my throat is tightening up and I feel like my heart is about to leap out of my chest. I almost didn't want her to respond, I was too afraid to hear the answer.

"No, I hurt them." She grinned for a moment, but then it vanished and was replaced by something else. I wasn't sure if it was anger or confusion.

"What is it..?" I study her face carefully, trying to understand what she was feeling.

"My powers let me feel the presence of life, I know where everyone is on this ship right now but. I ... feel another person in this room besides the two of us." She speaks softly, looking up at me. I furrow my brow and look around as all the furniture is set back down in place gently. No one else is in here.

"What are you talking about? It's just us." I reach up and rub off the dirty smudge on her cheek that has been bothering me.

"Mom." She says slowly as I start to smoothed down her cape over her shoulders, then I reach up to fix her hat but she grabs my wrist; her strength surprises and terrifies me, but she wasn't trying to hurt me, just stop me so I would listen to her. But I didn't want to hear it. She let go of me slowly, then reached down an touched my stomach.

"I feel it here." Her hand remains on my stomach, she runs her thumb over a small bruise with a deep in thought look on her face.

"Is it Daddy's or the Dark Keroro's?" When she asked me such a thing my heat sank. I shook my head, my vision was starting to get bury from the tears filling my eyes.

"I don't know." I say below a whisper. Kiriri does something I hadn't anticipated. She hugs me, her arms warm around my shoulders and pull me down to her level. I didn't understand why she was being so affectionate, at first I considered the possibility that she cared for my well being and felt sorry for the trauma I endured... but this is _Kiriri_. She never does anything nice without a motive.

"What is this for..?" I ask, feeling too afraid to hug her back.

"The baby. And you." She pulls away slightly to look at me; "When is the last time you saw yourself?" She asks, taking my hand in hers and helping me up. I shook my head; I couldn't remember. She leads me over to the window and points to our reflections. I almost threw up. My body is so thin; my hip and shoulder bones were poking out of my pale skin. I have so many bruises and scars it would be impossible to count them. My eyes are dark and practically lifeless. This didn't make any sense to me. Even though I was put through so many tortures and punishments I wasn't starved, sure the food was gross but I still ate it.

"I am a power eater..." I look at Kiriri as she says those words and I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but I waited for her to continue; "If I were isolated from other people for an extended period of time I would die." She squeezes my hand tighter and I see pain cross her features.

"Uncle Kululu's experiment has more side effects than he's told you about. That chemical has the ability wishes come true... it can make them older, or younger... it can make them ugly or beautiful. Powerful or weak, ill or healthy... the possibilities are endless. But it comes at a price... you see, I must constantly steal a bit of life-force from everything and everyone to sustain me. The people I take from, their abilities, their knowledge, become apart of me. But if that supply were cut, I would no longer exist." Kiriri looks up at me again and takes my other hand in the one that had been dangling by her side; she looks like she's getting paler by the second.

"My experiment was identical to Uncle's, everything I just told you that applies to me, is the same for this baby. And this baby has been killing you because of your lack of... lets just say, _social interactions_..." I feel my heart leap into my throat, my knees felt weak as I relived the day Keroro died. He looked the same as I do, but I look much worse. How much longer did I have?

"Stop worrying yourself. This entire time I have been feeding the baby with my life, I won't let you die so easily." She smiled through something painful that shot through her. She's killing herself for me? I try to jerk my hands away but her grip is too strong for me to break.

"Knock it off! Let go of me!" I cry, it was destroying me to see her suffering.

"If I don't get that brat full he _will_ end you!" Kiriri and I fought for a few more minutes before she finally let go of me; she almost fell over; she was out of breath and barely supporting her own weight. Her eyes are what got to me the most; instead of shining bright red they were dull, it was a pinkish color.

"Kiriri why did you have to do that!" I cried, wanting to comfort her but I didn't want to touch her because I knew it would just hurt her more because of this... THING!

"Because... I'm starting to learn about this crazy thing called _love_." Before I could even take that in, the door opened and that... little blue menace comes through and hops to her side.

"Wow, it's still really weird when you call me through our minds like that... So what did'ya need Riri~?" She shot him a glare and there was silence between the two for a moment; then he got this big grin on his face and bounced over and pulled her into a hug.

"Get yeerr hands of my daughter you hooligan." Is what I wanted to say, but I kept quiet when I realized she was using him like this thing is using me. I still had to look away; it just made me mad to see that kid anywhere near my little girl. I looked to the window again and saw my reflection. How much of herself did Kiriri give away? I looked fifty percent better. I was colorful again and my body filled out a bit between the middle. I touched my stomach almost in disgust. In that bump, in me, lives a pesticide.

"Mother, you remember Yococo." Kiriri says, walking over to me holding that kid's hand.

"Yes." I mutter.

"Coco is always full of life and energy and is constantly hyped up from the amounts of sugars he digests daily and not being able to burn them off in this cramped ship. He will be Taroro's _food supply _for now." I look at her with confusion.

"Who is Taroro..?"I ask; she points to my belly.

"Is that name not ok for him?" She asks me with an innocent tilt of her head. I honestly did not care about this thing inside of me.

"No, it's fine. You can call it whatever you want." _As long as it makes you happy, you can call this thing whatever you want. I think the last part to myself._

"Coco, carry my Tamama to the infirmary." They stare at each other, like their talking through minds.

**Xxx**

**YOCOCO'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Xxx**

*I'm afraid you're going to corrupt Taroro, I need someone to balance out your hyper activity, someone calm and collected. Dororo will do nicely, while my mother is being tended to, I want you to go to the holding cells and retrieve him. Put him in restraints first. Take them both to your quarters, which you will now share with the both of them. Understood?* Kiriri's orders ring in my mind clearly. I still think this is so amazing that she and I can communicate like this!

*Gotcha!* I reply, giving her a thumbs up.

*One more thing. Do not, for any reason whatsoever allow Keroro to be alone with my Tamama* The look on her face is so serious. I wonder why she doesn't want them being alone..?

*Do not ponder it! GO! Get out of my sight before I carve another notch out of your tail for being disobedient!* She snaps at me. I just puff out my cheeks and roll my eyes behind my glasses as I pick her mother up bridal style and carry her out the door.

*How is that a punishment, Riri? I like it when you hurt me...* Leaving her with that thought, I wink at her just before the door closes. I can practically see her face now, blushing, getting so adorably angry... she must want to murder me right now. Good thing I have her mother... WOW... he's making that same face Kiriri makes when she's pissed.

"What was _that_ just now?" He asks me.

"Nothing at all, Sir~!" I offer a smile, but he still gives me that hateful glare. Now that's just really uncomfortable... Please... Mister Tamama.. stop it... I feel like... your trying to explode my head... Quit... Enough... have mercy. Why does the infirmary have to be so far away? Oh my frog I can't take this much longer.

Wow I just realized I have my hand on his butt, why do I have the urge to squish? Its such a chubby fanny. Now that I look at him again, he is kind of adorable. Woah what a cutie! He's so precious I just want to smooch his face all over and snuggle him! I can't help but smile at him because he's so gosh darn adorable. Oh Mister Tamama I hope Kiriri looks more like you when she grows up because Staff Sergeant Keroro is kind of ugly... really... ugly. I'm so glad he can't hear my thoughts.

*No, but I can. And because of that comment of yours before you left, I'm telling him how _adorable_ you think he is.* I almost screamed when Kiriri's voice filled my mind.

*PLEASE DON'T! KIRIRI..! RIRI..! NO...* We were at the infirmary; I set him on the bed and tell the nurses that Kiriri wanted him checked out. Maybe I still have some time to escape before she tells him.

"Kiriri..? How am I hearing you right now..?" Tamama is looking around for the source of Kiriri's voice. Oh look theres the door! Goodbye Kiriri's Mama, I'm gone. Wait... I have to get Dororo then bring him back... then I have to stay at Tamama's side, constantly making contact with him so the baby can feed off me for who knows how long. I start crying as I run to the holding cells. Why can't I keep my perverted thoughts to myself without SOMEBODY reading them like a SNOOP!

**Xxx**

The ninja guy Dororo is in pretty bad shape, I felt bad for making him walk with the injuries to his legs. I don't know what kinds of tortures he's went through but this guy is tough as hell to have stayed quiet this long. I see why Kiriri wants the baby to take from him.

When we got to the infirmary a nurse had Dororo come over and she looked his wounds and treated them, except for his legs, she apologized and said Kiriri forbid her. I see why, if he could walk or even stand properly he could cause her some trouble. Even so, he thanked the nurse for mending his wounds.

When Dororo found out that Tamama's expecting he looked like he was going to puke and cry. He hugged him and I heard him murmur that he was sorry. Why? I don't understand why he would be sorry... aren't adults supposed to be happy when they hear a new baby is coming? Why is he sad? Why is Tamama sad? Aren't babies a good thing?

I spent the next few hours trying to figure out why they were so depressed about the baby. We were sitting in _our_ quarters now quietly. Dororo was sleeping on the bottom bunk bed and Tamama was in my lap eating from my stash of chocolates. Well... actually he's not sitting in my lap, he's sitting _on _me like a pillow. When I reminded him that we needed to stay in contact so he didn't get sick he shoved me on the floor and sat on me and now here I lie. I look over a bruise on Tamama's tail nub, like it had been pulled too roughly. I look over her hips, those dark purple bruises were almost in the shape of hands.

I almost choke on my tongue from how sharp of a gasp I drew in when it suddenly hit me. Two questions that had been on my mind were answered from this single discovery. First one, they aren't happy about this baby because it could be Dark Keroro's, and second, Kiriri doesn't want Dark Keroro around her mother alone because HE RAPED HIM! I want to cry now... this poor... adorable baby. My lip quivers as terrible memories fill my mind. I pull myself out from under Tamama then wiggle my way into his arms and hug him.

"What are you doing? Get off!" Tamama groans with a mouthful of candy.

"Just let me love you..." I whisper, pressing my face against his chest as he shoved at me. I suddenly couldn't help but cry and he stopped.

"What's wrong, Yococo..?" He asks, a motherly kind of concern in his tone.

"W-what happened to you with the other Keroro... it... it happened to me too."

"HE did it..!?" He was trying to be quiet, we both were because neither of us wanted to wake Dororo.

"N-not him... my s-... my... my step fa-..." I couldn't get it out past my sobs, I had never told anyone before this moment. It was too hard, I was too afraid he would somehow find out I told someone and hurt me again.

Tamama wrapped his arms around me then stood up and walked with me over to the bed Dororo was on and sat down; the bed made a creek and I thought for sure it would wake up the crippled ninja, but it didn't. I guess whatever pain meds he was on had him knocked out cold. Tamama rocked me in his arms, humming a lullaby I wasn't familiar with, but it was soothing somehow. He lied down on his side and cuddled me with my back to his stomach, one of his arms drapped over me.

"You're ok." He murmured then kissed my cheek and it made me think about my mother before she married my step father. She used to hold me like this, tell me I was ok and kiss my cheek whenever I was scared or I didn't feel good. I turned around to face Tamama and saw him looking at me with sleepy eyes; there was no hate this time, no disgust or pity. Maybe this one terrible thing we have in common has made Tamama change his mind about me? I close my eyes and press my forehead against his chest. For once in a very long time, I felt loved.

**Xxx**

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW:**

**Xxx**

The heat is brewing up as Dai Keroro's ship inched closer to its destination our heros are fighting on the front lines bravely and giving it their all trying to acquire a ship so they can get to Earth in time to stop the horrors the dark lord Kiriri plans to inflict upon it, but will it be enough!? Tune in for next times exciting conclusion when the ashes come falling down.

**Xxx**


	15. It All Comes Crashing Down

**A/N: Not really the end END but the end of Kiriri's terror. Just wanted to make that clear for yah. **

**Xxx**

**It All Comes Crashing Down:**

**Xxx**

**KERORO'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Xxx**

Gunfire from the enemies in front; my team is pushing forward through even though we've exhausted and have barely any ammo left. Damn it, reinforcements. Savo came pouring out from the tall building we were headed towards in the city, which looked like hell; there's so much destruction and fire, dead bodies lined up and down the streets; I hardly remember this being the planet I grew up on. The tower in the center was our goal, it used to be a Keronian Military base and I knew it had a hangar near the top. We were having troubling getting to it because every corner we turned there was a squad of these bastards, and on top of that we've seen Vipers helping them. Even though I had my doubts I kept leading everyone, I encouraged and rallied them up for battle. They would fallow me to hell and back, they pretty much were doing that now.

"I'm out of ammo!" Natsumi cursed under her breath after we managed to take down another squad. Giroro pulled a magazine off his belt and tossed it towards her. She caught it and thanked him.

"Lets make our shots count guys!" Garuru grunted as climbed up the side of a building.

"Garuru what are you doing!?" I call out.

"Scouting out an easier path for us! Look around and see if you can find any weapons!"

I groan, great another break. At this rate we'll never make it in time. I climb up on a piece of rubble that used to be a part of a building and sit on it, glaring up at the dark sky above. Somewhere out there my Tamama is suffering and I'm here, unable to do a thing about it. I ball my hands into fists. And if that other bastard me gets to Pekopon a lot more innocent people could die. Fuyuki and Momoka... the others. Everyone is counting on us. _Just hold on a little longer... I'll save you all if it kills me, that's a promise_.

**Xxx**

**ANGOL MOIS' POINT OF VIEW:**

**Xxx**

My arms are so sore; I never thought I could get tired of destroying things but boy was I wrong. I collapse as soon Leader Garuru goes to scout ahead of us. I really need this break; I wish I had enough time to take a quick nap. When is the last time any of us even slept? I wonder as I look around at our group. Everyone is so drained and sore from fighting. We're all carrying our fair share of scars.

"Kuku..." I tilt my head back to the source of the laugh and see Kululu sitting above me on cement fragment. I feel bad that one of his lenses is cracked, that must make it difficult to see. He reaches out and grabs my braid and tugs it towards him.

"Owie..." I frown; what was that for?

"I'm worried about the Staff Sergeant, ku..."

"Me too." I look past him at where Uncle Keroro was. He looks so sad, he must be heart-broken. I just want to hug him and tell him everything will be ok, but I don't know if that would be the truth. I'm also a bit afraid of him, ever since he came back from whatever training he went through he's changed. When he came back he took complete control of our team and told us about his plan. If we can beat Kiriri and Uncle's clone to Pekopon, we stand a chance of wining this war. It's our only chance. If we fail stopping them there then we will have lost.

"Alright! It looks like we have a clear run for it from here. I can't say what we'll find inside." Garuru reappeared, hoping down from the building to stand among us.

We made our way down the silent streets, all of us on edge and ready for any kind of ambush or assault. We got lucky, we managed to make it all the way to the front doors without so much as a single Savo or Viper scout popping out at us.

"Expect trouble. Give it your all. Shot at anything that moves, we'll be the only that comes out of the other side of this damn thing." Uncle took out a his beam sword and charged in first.

The battle raged on, we were out numbered but we held our own. Ever last one of us fought and battled our hardest, slicing and gunning down any that stood in our path. Uncle got ahead of us and cleared most of the path. He had, as Sergeant Giroro said, "The fiery determination of a true solider."

"The hangar is just through that door, Staff Sergeant, pupu~" Tororo says, looking up from his GPS and pointing with his now robotic hand.

"We've also got enemies incoming, we better move quickly, kukuku~" Kululu added, typing away at his touch pad.

"Move your asses and get that door open then! What are you waiting for..? An invitation? Well welcome to the party!" Keroro snapped; the two technical experts hurried towards the door and worked together to hack into the nearby security terminal to bypass the door lock. The door clicked and the locks rotated. The doors sucked back into the walls and left an open archway to their destination.

"Have I ever mentioned that your really cute when your mad, Leader? Kukuuku~" Kululu grinned at Uncle Keroro as he walked past him.

"Just take Mois and the Recruit with you and find the fastest ship in here and get it running ASAP!" The two Uncle spoke to saluted him then went off to do as they were instructed.

"The rest of you, hold your ground! If any of those bastards try to get through that door send them streight to hell!"

"Aye, Sir!"

Garuru, Pururu and Giroro took positions behind crates, they kept their guns loaded and ready with their sights locked on the door. Taruru and Zoruru stood on each side of the door in crouched positions, ready to strike on a moment's notice, and Keroro took the center place, his beam sword was out and blazing. The feeling of someone tugging at my hand brought my attention back to what I had to do. Find the fastest ship.

"Oh! That one! That baby will get us to Pekopon within a few hours! Pupupu!" Tororo pointed to the dark, sleek ship at the end of the hanger. At that moment an explosion made me look over my shoulder; the battle had started; Savo and Viper warriors were swarming everyone.

"We need to hurry!" Tororo is going so slow, so is Kululu; both of them are out of shape. I reach down and scoop them both up and carried them under my arms then sprinted the rest of the way; when we were by the transport I dropped them and turned to the fighting; watching anxiously, searching for everyone to make sure they were still ok.

Garuru wasn't too overwhelmed; he was the furthest back from the action with his sniper rifle. Giroro was back to back with Natsumi right in the heart of it, the two of them in a deadly tango, guarding one another as they fought a blade to blade with the enemy. They were getting swarmed without much room to maneuver in, that's when Uncle and Taruru came in, they both uses their energy attacks to thin out their numbers quickly and efficiently.

"Mois! Give them a distraction, the ship is ready NOW!" Tororo popped his head out and told me urgently. I pulled out my phone and transformed it to my lucifer spear quickly.

"I'm on it!"

I sat on it and flew over above the battle, looking for the best place to strike. How could I hit without hurting my friends? They see me coming and take it as the signal to run to the shuttle. But they are still too close! I'm worried I'll hit them! Darn it. I grabbed my spear and flew towards the ground.

"Armageddon! HA!" I hit the ground and the building split and shook beneath my impact. The ground cracked and crumbled like ice; the Savo and Vipers fell through the floor to the levels below, but those were breaking too. I gasp; looking back towards the team. They were trying to outrun the falling floor and get to the ship. The only one staggering behind was Taruru, who I grabbed before he fell to his doom. I flew with him into the ship quickly just after everyone else got inside. The door closed and we lifted off the ground and left the hanger. The Savo ships in the atmosphere pursued and fired at us, but who ever was piloting the ship was doing a very good job because they didn't hit us one! I still didn't let out the breath I was holding until we hit hyper space though.

When we were safe from danger I pressed my back to a wall and slid down to my bottom; that's when I realized I was choking Taruru.

"I'm sorry!" I released my hold on him and he air in gulps.

"S'ok, Moa." He smiled, regaining his breathing, then he sat beside me. I look up and count everyone, making sure we were all here. I was relieved to see that no one had been left.

"What do we do now?" Pururu asks to Uncle, rubbing at a bandage on her shoulder. Uncle turns to face everyone, looking over our tired faces.

"We wait. Everyone get some rest for now."

**Xxx**

**KIRIRI'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Xxx **

Ah, Pekopon... the planet I have desired to rule over most of all. It's like a marble in space. A perfect blue and green gem that's so pure and untempered with. So innocent. I can't wait to see it burning with colors of orange and red. I grin to myself. My Savo and Viper followers will be here by tomorrow and then nothing can save this pathetic planet from my influence.

"You said it took you two whole minutes to conquer this planet..." I began, shifting my gaze to the clone of my father. He stood beside me, with his arms folded over his chest and his chin and mouth covered by the neck of his cape.

"Yes." He gave me a nod.

"I bet I could do it in _half_ that time." I smirk. I want to show this guy just how much _better_ I truly am than him.

"You're cocky." He remarks.

"Why shouldn't I be? You've seen what I'm capable of."

"Fair enough."

"Giri~girigirigiri~ and we'll start conquering by paying my Birth-Giver's Pekoponian friend a little _visit_. I trust you know who I am referring to." I shot him a sideways smirk when I heard him mutter Fuyuki's name under his breath. I can't hear his thoughts like I can Yococo's or my Tamama's, but his emotions are clear. He has that same possessive need towards Fuyuki that he does with my mother and I.

"Prepare the shuttle for my departure, I have a few things I need to take care of first." I flip my cape over my shoulder as I spin on my heel and turn down the bridge. I feel the clone of my father staring at me as I leave. For a moment, I detect a hint of mistrust he has for me. His gut feelings are wise, he shouldn't ignore them. I grin as I head for the never ending babbling brook of thoughts that is Yococo.

When I enter his quarters, the first thing I notice is the thick scent of strong chocolate lingering in the air, and then Yococo sitting at his desk with his back to me, being the heart of the chocolate aroma with a chocolate bar sticking out of his mouth as he doodled in a messy sketch book. He hasn't noticed me. I look around and see Dororo and Tamama sleeping together. No that wasn't right. Doing a double take of the bottom bunk I clear as day see the Ninja Assassin with his arm draped around my mother. I felt a strange twinge of anger come over me; I didn't like seeing nor even the mere thought of my Tamama being held in that way by anyone that wasn't my birth father, but I quickly shook away those thoughts and focused on what mattered. I keep my voice to a whisper as I bent down near his ear; "Coco." He nearly jumps out of his skin as he flung himself around to look at me.

"R-riri-!" I quickly smack one hand over his mouth and use the other to put him in a headlock as I drag him outside the room.

"Did you secure your quarters like I asked you to?" I don't even need to bother to read his thoughts or emotions, I trust him. His word has never led me astray before. He nods once as he purses his lips together.

"Did you give both Dororo and my mother the sleeping sedative?"

"Yup! I put it in their milk this morning, it seems to have kicked in just an hour ago!" He nodded to me vigorously with that weird little smile of his.

"You're a very good boy, Coco." I praised him, awarding his good behavior with a small pat on the face. He leaned into my touch while it lasted, rubbing his cheek against my palm.

"Now get down to the hanger. We leave in ten minutes, make sure those idiots have their shit together before I get down there." I drop my hand back down to my side and he stands streight and salutes me.

"I'm on it, Riri~!" He quickly ran off, happy to comply with my demands. I shake my head, waiting until he was completely out of my sight before turning my attention back towards the door of Yococo's quarters. I close my eyes and imagine within the door, the bolts and locks, the wiring and screws. I move things out-of-place and apart until the keypad turns red and an electric current sparks from it. The words "jammed" were written in bold, black letters. Now they won't be able to escape while I tend to matters on Pekopon.

**Xxx**

This planet looks so peaceful; the Pekoponians have no idea that they are about to be united under one single ruler. I grin to myself as I gaze out the side window in the shuttle. The closer to this planet we become, the more pure it looks to me. So blue and green, calm and serene. This is the first time I have been on this world... well, outside of the womb that is. I've only seen pictures and heard stories, but I knew we were coming close to our destination when we neared a large, well protected mansion. On the property was a tall tower that stretched up higher than any of the other buildings in this city. This is the place, I'm sure of it.

"What is our plan of attack?" Doruru asks; I look up at him as he's peering down at me with that creepy face of his.

"You will stay back on the ship with Yococo while Keroro and Shivava pose as my parents. Surely both Fuyuki and Momoka will be greatly worried and want to hear about what has happened on Keron since the Savo have severed all communications from our home planet. While they are distracted, I alone will weaken their internal defences. When the moment is right, I will give my signal and the two of you will come out and decorate the sky with fireworks. Gi~rigirigiri~!" I chuckle darkly at my own glorious plan.

"But we look nothing like your parents, Kid." Shivava placed a hand on his hip as he looked between himself and the dark Keroro. I grab two badges from an inner pocket on my cape and use my mind powers to place the yellow star symbol on dark Keroro's hat, and the shield on Shivava's in place of their own symbols.

"Spin them." They look to each other hesitantly then reach up and flick the badges. In a matter of seconds the two of them were replicas of my Tamama and Birth-Giver.

"You do realize this plan of yours will take longer than one minute." The dark Keroro points out to me.

"The invasion doesn't begin until Yococo and Doruru blow stuff up, when that happens you can start your timer, giri~giri~" I chuckle into my palm as we touch down on the ground.

I wasn't expecting to be lifted up and cradled like a helpless baby, I was about to smack whoever dared grab me in this way when I was met face to face with my Tamama- no not my mother, this is Shivava.

"What is the reason for this!?" I snap.

"This will be more convincing if you pretend to sleep, Sweetie-pie~" He laughs at me. I want to punch his face in, but I know he's right. I let out a sigh and turn in towards his chest and feign sleep as soon as the doors open and the two idiots step out into the bright morning light.

"Sarge! Tamama! Is it really you guys?!" I put a face to the voice, Fuyuki has already fallen for my trap so easily. What a fool.

"Who else would it be- GAH-!" I crack open an eye to see what interrupted Dark Keroro. It had been Fuyuki, he grabbed the clone of my father and lifted him up into a protective hug; I shut my eyes quickly when I saw a flash of blue hair quickly approaching.

"We were so worried when we heard about an attack on Keron. Is everyone ok? What about my sister?" Fuyuki asks. I wonder what lie they will come up with... whatever it is, it better be good enough for a super-detective like Fuyuki to buy.

"It's hard to say... we were separated during the attack, only a few of us managed to escape. We came here thinking that if we could warn Pekopon about what the enemy was like that they would stand a chance and would have time to prepare, unlike us." Dark Keroro sounds like he was pained to talk about it. I managed to sneak a peek at his face and I almost choked out a laugh; he's so believable, I never pegged him as an actor!

"Let's take this inside." Momoka offered kindly, and the idiot decoys of my parents accepted. Just like that, we were in.

Inside the building, I kept sneaking quick peaks of my surroundings, but it was difficult with Momoka glancing at me every five seconds. From what I could tell we were in some sort of large ballroom area.

"Is Kiriri ok? I've never seen her so still..." Fuyuki noted. I sweated slightly as I pretended to sleep harder than I ever have.

"Of course, she's just exhausted, that's all." Shivava laughed nervously. I swear if he ruins this I will break his face.

"When she's sleeping, she actually looks kind of sweet." Fuyuki chuckled lightly as he poked at me... or someone did, I don't know who because I'm too afraid to open my eyes, but whoever it was, they will be destroyed.

"Tamama I have plenty of beds for you to put Kiriri in, I'm sure you don't want to carry her around." Shivava let out a loud huff, as if he had packed me around for miles.

"That would be wonderful."

They continued to walk and talk, mostly it was just Fuyuki and Momoka holding a conversation, they didn't notice these idiot's lack of replies at all. Lucky for them.

I hate being carried; the closeness, the constant shifting each time Shivava takes a step. I wish I could look around to get some sort of clue were to go when these fools are out of my way, but I didn't open my eyes because I could just feel Momoka staring at me again. Why is this woman so infatuated with me? Hasn't she seen a sleeping child before?!

"Here, I'll have a few guards come up and watch over her for you, alright?" Momoka asks sweetly; I hear Shivava grunt something among the lines of "yeah, sure" in response.

When I was finally set on the bed and left alone, I waited and listened for the door to click shut before I dared to get up. Finally! Wait, it's still dark. Where are those lights? I stand up and carefully climb off the bed then feel my way across the room blindly with my arms waving around in front of me in search of something solid.

I found a wall after what felt like an eternity of fumbling in darkness; I followed it slowly, making sure not to trip over anything as I felt for a light switch with my fingers but found a doorknob instead. Whatever, this is just as good. I carefully twisted it open as to not make a sound, but as it clicked open, something shook Pekopon. I fell off balance and landed flat on my bottom, the loud boom that caused the quake sounded really close by. Could it have been those idiots Yococo and Doruru? Where they attacking too soon!? I shot up to my feet and burst out the door, swiftly knocking out the meek Pekoponians that stood just outside as if they were nothing.

When I get my hands on those two I will make them pay for ruining my plans!

**Xxx**

**TAMAMA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Xxx**

"Coco." I heard my daughter whisper.

"RIRI-MMP-!"

The door closed and the two were out of hearing range. I still didn't get up; I had to remember what Yococo told me last night when he was telling me about Kiriri's plans. To drug Dororo and I so we didn't try to escape while she invaded Pekopon. I was worried out of my mind because I hardly trusted Yococo. He told me to wait until I heard an alarm, then use the air vent to get out of this room. He said there were escape pods in the hanger, I barely remember where that is, I only walked past it a few times! And how does he expect someone in my condition and a ninja with a broken leg to get past all the guards to get to that escape pod? I sigh. Maybe we shouldn't even try. I don't want to go into the box again, and I also don't want the possibility of Kiriri going back to letting _that guy_ do what he wants with me.

I have to stop Kiriri, but I'm not strong enough. No. I have to be strong enough, there is no one else capable of stopping her. It's just me now. No one from Keroro's or Garuru's platoon is here to help. I have to stop Kiriri no matter what it takes, if I don't so many people will die.

"She's gone." Dororo says, sitting in an upright position so suddenly it scared me a bit.

"I'll go up first." I climbed up to the top bunk bed and grabbed for the metal bars blocking the shaft; I give it a few good tugs and pull it free. It makes my arms sink like led from it's heavy weight, I carefully try to pull it back to me and set it on the bed so it doesn't drop; but the ship rocks violently and a loud boom scares me, causing me to drop it and fall off the edge of the bed and land hard on my bottom. An alarm sounds.

"_Hanger Bay 2 has been breached, assume hostile: deadly force authorized."_ The voice over the PA system said over the loud ringing of the alarm.

"That doesn't sound good..." Dororo sweated.

"At least it makes a good cover up." I popped my knuckles together as I walked over to stand in front of the door.

"For what?" Dororo pales when he sees me draw myself backwards and intake a breath.

It was a weak impact but it made a hole wide enough for us to get through. I let Dororo use me as a crutch as we walk down the halls with haste towards the escape pods. But I got confused and lost. I forgot which way to turn. Was it a left or a right turn near the holding cells? Or was it by _that guy's _room?

I had to pull Dororo into a tight closet with me to hide from a rushing patrol of Savo; their boots stamping against the floor as they passed. We waited until it was quiet to come out.

"We should go that direction." Dororo said, pointing to the path that the Savo bastards just went down.

"Your kidding..."

"No, the intruder was said to be at a hangar, and where there is a hanger, there are ships. The escape pods must be around there some where, and if not we can just take a ship." It sounded kind of strange to hear Dororo talk about _taking _anything. Stealing was very out of character for him, but this was a rare occasion.

"We don't have any other option." He tells me, squeezing my shoulder tight. I growl and let out a huff.

"Fine!"

We walk longer down a hall that never seems to stop curving in the left direction; I felt so dizzy and afraid, there were no hiding places, if someone were to come down this hall we wold be spotted for sure.

"_All escape pods have been launched_." The ship informed us; the alarms even stopped. What was going on?

"What did she just say?" Dororo asks aloud, referring to the intercom. I shake my head back and forth as my stomach twists in knots.

"Pupupupppupu! Now they won't be able to escape us."

"Unless they space themselves, Kuku~"

Dororo and I look at each other with the same expression. It couldn't be... but it had to, there was no one else those voices COULD be long to! We found ourselves moving as fast as we could down the hall, getting closer and closer to those laughs until we found them. Tororo and Kururu hacking a security panel. But it wasn't just the technical experts, everyone was here even... I gasped, my eyes swelling up with tears and my heart pounding.

"MISTER SERGEANT!" Dororo let go of me before I even called my husband's name. Keroro turned around, looking at me as if I were a ghost; his lips moved but no words came out. It was him, the real him, oh, if this is a dream I don't want to wake up from it! I ran to him and jumped into his arms and sobbed. I knew this wasn't the time but I couldn't help myself!

"Zoruru, get Dororo and Tamama back to the ship and have them looked after by Chief Medic Pururu, then get back here ASAP! We still have to find the bastards responsible for all this." Garuru ordered.

"They aren't here. Kiriri and Dark Keroro have gone to Pekopon already." Dororo told them because I was too much of a blubbering mess to explain anything.

"Damn it! Fall back! Move it, we don't have a second to waste!" Natsumi snapped as she led them back the way they came.

Zoruru lifts Dororo in a bride-like fashion, afraid to carry him any other way because of his injury. The cyborg followed after the others. Keroro never let's go of my hand the entire way back to the ship, or even when we get on it. It's almost like he's afraid I'll disappear if he let's go of my hand.

The trip to Pekopon felt like it went on forever; everything was silent except for the painful screams of Dororo as Pururu tried to mend his wound that was so long uncared for. I was thankful he was in the other room so we didn't have to see what was happening, but it still tore me up inside to hear him like that.

"Just hold still, please, the numbness will kick in soon I promise!" Pururu repeated herself over and over until Dororo calmed down; whatever medicine she had given him was starting to kick in. She came out a few minutes later, looking very run down.

"There isn't anything else I can do, he'll have to have it amputated in a proper hospital." She sighed. Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. It hurt to know that Dororo would lose a limb because of this terrible experience.

"Tamama please come here, I need to look at you." I've had daily checkups since Kiriri found out about me being... _pregnant. _I am in good health, my body is still a bit bruised and sore but it's nothing. If Pururu checks me now she will find out about everything and everyone will know. I don't want anyone to know, at least not yet.

"No." I shook my head, casting my gaze down at the floor. What would Keroro think of me when he finds out that the other him violated me? He will be disgusted and never want to touch me again, or even so much as look at me.

"Private Tamama.." She took a step towards me as she used her warning tone.

"Master Tamama, you really should have her check you out... I mean.. you're really hurt." My eyes widened as I turned my head to come face to face with Taruru. How long has he been sitting beside me? I didn't even realize he was here to begin with.

"After." Keroro speaks up. Everyone looks at him, even me; "After this is all over, then you'll let her look at you, won't you, Tamama?" He asks as he touches the bruise on my cheek with his thumb. It feels so comfortable. He's so gentle I don't even feel pain from him touching such a sore spot of my face. I smile at him weakly and nod.

"Alright." Pururu exhaled, her shoulders slumped and she turned her back to everyone with a groan as she retreats back to the medic room.

The trip comes to an end finally and all the fighters crowd around the opening loading ramp. We were hovering about seven stories above Momoka's house. Around it I saw the escape pods Kululu and had Tororo ejected now nestled in creators they left in the Pekopon. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a dot in the distance. It was nothing but a dot but I knew what it was, flying towards the ship quickly.

Everyone was jumping out with their wing packs open and their weapons blazing. Then it was just the two of us. We watched, from the eyes of horrified parents as our friends and comrades shot bullets and energy attacks at our daughter. But then it was our friends we were worried about. Kiriri was holding her own, she didn't have a scratch on her yet she had managed to send Taruru and Zoruru crashing to the ground already. Both were fine but looked hurt.

"Stay here." Keroro tells me.

"I won't!" I object, trying to move past him but he grabs me by the shoulders. I felt outraged; "You can't pull rank on me, Keroro! Not this time!" I snap; he only squeezes tighter, but his intention wasn't to threaten or scare me with the gesture.

"It wasn't an order from your superior, it was a request from your husband. I won't lose you again, Tamama. You will be safe here and I will take care of Kiriri."

That's when I saw it. That terrified gleam in his eyes. I now understood what he meant by "take care of her." He never intended to bring Kiriri back home alive. He is going to kill her.

"You can't! Sarge don't do this! There _is_ good in her! She's a good girl, she is our _baby_!" My vision is distorted by the tears gathering in my eyes. He just turns his head away from me and starts to walk towards the battle. I stop him before he can take one more step. I pull him back and grab his hand, holding it up for him to see. I point at the ring on his finger.

"For better or worse, does that mean nothing to you? You promised to love and cherish the family we made together!" I choked on a sob. My heart was aching, it felt like I couldn't breathe. The thought of never seeing Kiriri again was too much for me to handle.

"Tamama." Keroro surprises me with a sudden kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, the kind of kiss that's just brushing of lips. Gentle and quick. When he stops kissing me, he doesn't pull away, he keeps me close and rubs the pad of his thumb against my neck. "I'm sorry." I didn't have a second to question why he said that, because his fingers pinched the loose flesh on a pressure point. I registered my body becoming heavy and slumping forward into Keroro's arms before my eyes rolled blank.

I wasn't even sure if I fell asleep. It didn't feel like I had; to me, it was like blinking my eyes. The warmth of Keroro's body holding me closely was long gone, but so was the icy coldness of the wind blowing in the ship from the open ramp. It was quiet now; the only sound I could register was faint snoring. Whose? I turn my head, taking in my surroundings. Medical equipment, a not so comfortable bed. Dororo was the source of the snoring, he was across from me on the other bed that had somehow managed to fit in this cramped infirmary.

If I fell asleep, how long has it been since the fight started? Was it over by now? I feel a an overwhelming wave of dread wash over me. I sit up quickly and feel dizzy but I didn't care, I got up with the room swaying slightly and took a few steps forward but kept serving off to the left side. I almost knocked over a tray of medical tools in the process.

"Kiriri... Keroro..." I clench my heart. If either of them were gone I don't know what I would do.

I take in a few slow, steady breaths to get my head clear. The dizziness went away, as soon as I could stand without feeling like the world was going to spin out from under me I left the room and searched the ship for someone who could tell me what has been happening.

While I was in some sort of mapping room, the ship shook so violently that I was knocked off my feet. It was almost as if someone were outside shaking it around like a child's toy. I grabbed onto the nearest thing and held on tightly as the ship fought against whatever bumpy currents it had stumbled upon.

"Ku.. this is no good! Looks like we've lost power to our left engine!"

"Damn it, what the heck WAS that?!"

I followed those voices to the cockpit and found both Recruit Tororo and Command Sergeant Major Kululu hard at work at stations adjacent to each other. They did not noticed me walk in since their eyes were fixated on their screens.

"Kiriri." Kululu grumbled.

"There is no way that kid could do something like THAT? The whole fucking town was just LEVELED! It had to have been the Pekoponians dropping a nuke or something!"

"Nope, there is no mistaking this energy signature, ku..ku..."

"Do you think we should go back and check for survivors?" Tororo asks reluctantly.

"Not a chance, Kiriri is still down there. Even if anyone had managed to live through that we wouldn't do them any good for them if that kid crushes this ship like an empty soda can. Kukuu~"

"So what should we do?" Tororo asks, his tone sounded hopeless to me, like he had given up on thinking we could win this.

"Wait and see if they'll pull through and end Kiriri once and for all." I didn't stick around to hear anymore. I wasn't sure what I planned to do but I knew I was going to do something!

I grabbed a wing-pack from the armory and strapped it on. I opened up the loading ramp doors and took off out them. I saw the destruction but I didn't really take it in at that moment. I was too busy trying to get to where Kiriri was and I had an idea of where that would be. My eyes were firmly locked on what used to be the Nishizawa tower but was now bending backwards and crumbling down.

I flew fast through the burning city; there were ashes raining down from the destruction; the dark charcoal flakes stained my cheeks as I flew through them. The smell of burning flesh hit me all at once; there were Pekoponians in these buildings, dead and now becoming crisp from the flames licking at their bodies.

I saw something a head of me; glowing red and floating in the sky. Red bolts of electrical energy coursed around the figure as they lowered towards the ground slowly. I knew it was Kiriri, there is no one else it could have been. She looks around the area in search for something it seemed.

I stopped in mid-air when I saw more figures hover up towards her from where they had been previously lying on the charred ground. Everyone. Still alive but in critical condition from what I could make out at this distance. The only one that she didn't have in the line up she made before herself was Keroro. Was he...? I choked, falling down on top of the building nearest to me.

I looked to the ground in a panic, expecting to see body dead and burnt or something more horrific, but instead he was there, on his feet, standing strongly and holding his beam sword.

"Let them go. _Now._" I hear Keroro demand. He points his sword towards our friends.

"I'll let them go alright... piece by piece, which do you want first?!" Kiriri fired up, her energy flaring wildly like nothing I had ever seen before.

I had never felt so conflicted about anything in my life when the two of them started to fight. I felt like I would be sick as I watched them exchange blows. Kiriri knocked a couple of her father's teeth out with a kick to his jaw. She had him pinned for a few minutes; pummeling him with blow after blow until she got tired and left herself open. He shot up and sliced at her with his sword; she barely dodged, her tail was cut by the sword and she looked like she wanted to cry from how badly it had hurt but instead of breaking down into tears she fought even harder. That's when I noticed that the more she focused on Keroro, the more of our friends were released from her grasp. By now only Taruru and Giroro were free. They sat by each other, too weak and badly injured to try and help Keroro fight.

"I am stronger than YOU!" Kiriri spat as she delivered another blow to Keroro's already bleeding and bruised face. He fell down into the ground again, creating another crater from the force of Kiriri's hit. In a flash she was down in the hole with him and punching him again until she was out of breath and jumped out of the crater, waiting up in the air for him to get out.

"You can't win." Keroro said, finally out of the hole. He looked like he could barely stand. He looks up at her and smiles, chuckling softly; "You've already lost this fight."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Kiriri snapped; her anger boiling over the top, and in that moment all her focus was lost, our friends were freed from her grasp and each fell back down.

Kiriri's eyes shrank and she drew her shoulders back and sucked in a breath. No... she wouldn't. She's open for him to attack, she's leaving herself defenceless! I didn't know what to do. I wanted to jump out and stop Sarge from hurting Kiriri but I also wanted to stop her from hurting him or anyone else anymore.

"KIRIRI IMPACCCCCT!" The yellow beam shot out from her mouth, leaving her defenceless as she did the attack. As I expected Keroro had more energy than he was letting on. He sprang into action, his wings shooting out from his pack as he zoomed up to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and roughly jammed his knee into her stomach; even from where I was at such a distance away I heard a rib crack.

Her attack died down quickly and she squirted the rest of the yellow flame out of her mouth almost like water. Her eyes were wide and her body was twitching with pain. When Keroro released her she dropped down to the ground and landed in a pile of rubble. She coughed up blood and made weak gasping noises as she tried to draw air into her lungs. I didn't want to look, seeing my baby so hurt made me sick to my stomach. I shook my head, watching Keroro drop down to the ground next to her. He held his blade back and ready to swipe across some vital organ and end her life.

"STOP IT!" I couldn't watch this anymore. I jumped off of the building and zoomed down to them; my yell temporarily paused Keroro long enough for me to get there. I stood in front of Keroro and grabbed the wrist he held the sword in and pushed it back.

"Get out of here! I told you _I_ would deal with this!"

"I won't let you kill her!" Keroro and I locked eyes. We stare at one another, daring someone to make the first move.

"I-it hurts..." A wine from behind me draws our attention.

"Mommy... d-Daddy.. it hurts..!" Kiriri chokes on a sob. The sound broke my heart even more. I thought I would be the one to break our hold to go to her side but it wasn't me. Keroro shoves me aside and throws his weapon as he drops to his knees. He scoops Kiriri up and cradles her against his chest as Kiriri hiccups and shakes from her cries. At first I thought maybe she was putting on some sort of act, she's never cried like this. Then again, she's never had her attempts at universal domination foiled when she was so close to succeeding.

"What do you think your doing!?" I turned my head to see Garuru standing behind us along with the rest of the squad, looking furious and hateful towards Kiriri.

"After what that thing has caused, you can't be thinking about just taking her home with you." Garuru hissed.

"She's a menace!" Giroro snapped, looking like he was ready to finish Kiriri off if Natsumi hadn't been holding him back.

"She's scary!" Taruru cringed, hiding behind Garuru in fear of being seen by my child. It's not HER you should be afraid of you worm.

"Look what she did to her own friend!" Zoruru said, coming out from behind a broken wall with a beaten, bruised and bloody tadpole over his shoulder, but the first thing I noticed about Yococo was that his left arm and leg were gone. What happened during this battle!?

"We will NOT!" Keroro held her tightly, standing and taking a step back with me.

"Then what are you guys going to do? Pretend she didn't murder thousands of people? Forget that she is the reason for everything wrong that has happened?! What the hell are you going to _do_?"

**Xxx**

Within a week, a trial was held aboard the grand station since Keron was still at war; but with the Pekoponians helping now the Savo are on the run. These seven days went by too quickly for me, all of which time Kiriri and Yococo have been kept under high surveillance.

Each court meeting debated on weather Kiriri should be sentenced to life in prison as a highly dangerous criminal, or if she should be given the death penalty.

After the first three days of debating and gathering evidence and waiting for the jury to talk about her case, they decided the death penalty was too much for her... The rest of the trial was spent talking of different punishments for Kiriri. On the seventh day they had come to a conclusion.

I almost cried when I saw her and Yococo in little orange suits wearing handcuffs like criminals.

"In the case of Kiriri and Yococo; because of your young ages and being manipulated by the criminal Dark Keroro; I sentence you both to Grace's asylum until you are deemed sane." He tapped his mallet against his wooden desk. People stood and started moving, leaving and conversing among themselves.

I had a tight hold on Sarge's hand; his face was pale and he looked horrified. What was it? Was the place Kiriri was sent to a bad one? When I asked him what Grace's asylum was, he shook his head and told me that it was a place for highly insane Keronians. It was full of... well, people like Kiriri. He was worried that someone would try to hurt her while she's still trying to heal.

"She'll be ok..." I tried to assure him, but I didn't even know if that was true.

When we finally got home it seemed like such a long time since we had last been there. Everything had been left where it was before we had gone. Nothing out of place, completely normal. But it didn't feel like home to me. I go inside my daughter's room and touch her things. Always so neatly kept. She never plays with her toys, they are more of decorations. I sit on her bed and lay back into the many soft and colorful pillows she has. I grab a round purple pillow and hug it to my chest. I don't feel whole without her.

**Xxx**


	16. Finally Home-Ribbety

**De yu ka, no profit gained?**

**A/N: oK I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE JERK AND LATELY EVERYTHING HAS BEEN SAD AND TERRIBLE BUT HERE HAVE A RIBBIETY CHAPTER WITH FLUFF AND SILLINESS **

**Xxx**

**KERORO'S POINT OF VIEW: **

**Xxx**

The war didn't last as long as everyone thought it would. With the help of the Pekoponians and powerful leaders such as my father, the Vipers and Savo were no longer a threat since they had retreated back into dark space. It's really no surprise, with their leader in a long "time out" they really don't have any reason to fight us anymore. Well the Vipers do since they are just jerks like that but they are easily dealt with.

After two long months everything was finally starting to settle down and go back to being normal and peaceful. Well, for everyone else at least, my life is still hectic. My daughter is in an insane asylum, my husband is pregnant with a child that has a fifty percent chance of not being mine, my superiors demoted me to Sergeant and made Giroro temporary platoon leader and he's been driving us all insane with his constant training. He thinks we are all weak because we had such a difficult time taking down a six-year-old. Sergeant Giroro doesn't think this war is over yet since the other me and his goons got away. That's another thing that pisses me off. Those three bastards left while we were fighting Kiriri. No one has been able to track them down. I know they will be back, or at least my clone will be. He still wants Tamama, he will come for him soon enough... and when he tries I will make him pay... until then my revenge will have to wait, I need to focus on right now.

The platoon was finishing our cool down routine after a day full of running through an obstetrical course that seemed really extreme to me... then again it's not my call right now. We each completed the course at least four times, except for Tamama. The lucky jerk was doing lighter training. He ran the track a few times, making sure to pace himself, then Giroro gave him a big blue ball and a sheet full of extersies he wanted him to do on it. All of them looked incredibly easy, but by the end of the day, Tamama was groaning and asking if training was done yet every three minutes.

"Ok, that's enough for today." Sergeant Giroro said finally after Kululu finally made it back from the course. He was the only one who had to run it seven times... he wouldn't have had to if he just quit making Giroro angry.

"Boo! That's all? You're such a soft leader, Giroro, kuuku~!" Kululu may have sounded cocky, but he looked like he wanted to throw up and pass out where he stood.

"Can't you be quiet for at least one minute?" Giroro snorted.

The two of them continued to bicker all the way to the locker rooms, when they undressed, when they showered. They just never stop and it's getting worse by the day.

"Do you want me to wash your back for you, Leader? Kukuu~" Kululu stepped over underneath Giroro's shower-head with him and began scrubbing him down with a loofa.

"What are you doing!?" Giroro's face turned tomato red as the Commander put his hands on Giroro's hips. We all knew what Kululu was doing. He had been doing this since he caught Giroro and Natsumi kissing a few years ago. They had both denied any relationship they had besides being just friends. It has been Kululu's mission ever since to get Giroro to confess to the affair he's been having with Private Hinata.

"Flirting. Wanna go out on hot date with me tonight? Kuku~" Giroro slipped his way out of Kululu's grasp and backed far away from him.

"I can't!" Giroro shook his head.

"Why not? You're single aren't you?" Kululu grinned, walking towards him.

Giroro darted out of the showers with Kululu following him close behind, laughing the whole time. Their voices slowly faded as they vanished further into the locker room. I turn to Dororo as he downcast his gaze and shakes his head.

"Those two..." He sighs. I can tell he's really smiling behind that mask.

"Yeah." I agreed. My gaze travels down to Dororo's leg for a second, I catch myself staring at the metal and quickly look away, but he saw me.

"Sorry." I say quickly and turn my back to him. I focus on washing the soap off of me instead.

"It's alright. I'm still not used to it either." There was a bit of silence between us after that. We finished showering off and grabbed towels before heading to our lockers. I started to back away my stuff in my bag.

"How are you and Tamama doing?" Dororo asks. He must mean Kiriri, I assume.

"Ah... It was really difficult adjusting at first, but they are allowing us to start visiting Kiriri on Fridays starting next week."

"That's good, but not what I meant." Oh...

"It's... better than it was at first." I'm sure he wanted to ask me more, but as soon as Tamama came in he went back to gathering his things. I briefly wondered where he had been but then I remembered. I almost forgot Tamama uses the private showers because he doesn't like anyone to see his scars. He wears a lot more clothing since he got back, but lately he's been having to wear loose sweats and baggy t-shirts since nothing else would fit him with his growing belly.

"Ready to go?" Tamama asks; I nod.

"Yeah."

**Xxx**

As soon as we were home the first thing Tamama did was head into the kitchen and rummage through the fridge for snacks. He grabbed whatever he craved, which right now was apparently pickles and ice cream and plopped down at the table and started to eat while I made us both some ramen. I hate it when he eats nothing but junk food, it's so unhealthy for the baby. Taroro is going to be born at nine pounds if he keeps this up.

After we finished eating dinner I put the dishes in the sink to soak overnight. I am so exhausted from all the activity today that I didn't even bother to get under the covers, as soon as I hit the mattress I was out.

The next morning I woke to the mouth watering aroma of something baking. It was a mixture of cinnamon, blueberries and chocolate. It reminded me of childhood suddenly. My mother always baked either cookies, muffins or cinnamon buns on rainy days. I dribbled a bit as I remembered my mother's cooking. I lied in bed a little longer before the smell was too much to ignore. I get up and make my way to the kitchen. I was a bit taken back when I saw my mother in there. Why is she here suddenly?

"You're telling me that you two haven't done _any_ shopping for the baby?" My mother asks, as she slips a cookie sheet covered in balls of dough into the oven.

"Well we still have everything from when Kiriri was a baby, wouldn't it be a waste of money to buy all new things?" Tamama rebuttals as he grabs a warm cookie from the plate in front of him and takes a nibble of it. My mother laughs heartily.

"Sweetie, you're having a boy this time! You don't expect to make do with all those frilly things do you?" She smiles as she sits next to him at the table.

"I guess not." Tamama shrugged as he finished off his cookie and reached for another one. My mother watched his hand then she made a face. She was looking at the finger a ring was supposed to be on, but instead it was bare. There was a scar instead that looked like teeth marks.

"Where is your wedding ring?" She asks. Tamama froze and his body tensed up. His hand pulled back from the cookie plate and he stared off towards the kitchen window with a far off look.

"Ah, Mother! When did you get here?" I quickly intervened, stepping out from behind the corner so I could be seen. I mentally cursed at my mother. She _knew_ what happened to Tamama, everyone did. Yet she had the nerve to ask him such a thing like that? Of course I knew his ring was missing and it wasn't that hard to figure out what must have happened to it. The only reason I haven't gotten him a new one is because I've been avoiding talking about anything that could trigger any bad memories.

"Oh, just this morning, Keroro my dear! I came over to see how you two were preparing for the baby, but you have nothing done so I decided that I will be in charge of getting everything ready! I've already decided what color I want to paint his room." My mother pulled a color swatch out of her apron and held it up for me to see. It was some kind of bluish color.

"What room are you planning on painting..?" Tamama and I haven't decided which room to give Taroro yet, but apparently my mother has made that decision for us.

"Well the second closet to yours of course!" I just died a little inside. My Gundam room... there was no use arguing with my mother though, once she makes up her mind she won't change it. I don't mind her wanting to go crazy with decorating in fact I find it very helpful. I'm thankful for her wanting to help.

"So any theme is okay with you two right? Or were you planning to do something different? I have so many ideas..." She asks. I was a bit surprised that she asked our opinion.

"No, no! Go crazy, make it as cute as you want to." My mother got this weird smile on her face and she squealed. She grabbed her purse off the counter and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I have a lot of shopping to do!" She left with a skip in her step. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard the front door close.

I turned to look at Tamama but he was gone. Where had he gone? I hear the shower start to run and my heart sinks. Not again. I hurry to the bathroom and the door is locked. I knock but there is no answer. I let out a sigh. Sometimes I just have to let him do his own thing. I'll have to wait it out until.

I go back into the kitchen and decide to washed up the dishes we dirtied. The muffins my mother put in the oven were done and so I pulled them out and put them on a plate. What else can I do? I wandered around the house, picking clothing that had been tossed on the floor carelessly and decided I might as well do the laundry too while I was in a cleaning mood. After the laundry I decided the floors needed swept and mopped, the bedroom carpets needed vacuumed windows needed to be wiped. I don't know why I got into such a cleaning mood but as soon as I was finished everything and had nothing more to do I just sat on my bed. The bed that I no longer share with my husband since he wakes up in middle of the night from a nightmare and confuses me with the other me then freaks out to the point of hyperventilating. I can't even kiss him without him flinching or tensing up. How do I fix him?

Is he still in the shower? I get up and walk to the bathroom and hear the water running still. It's been four hours, I can't let him stay in there anymore. I knock again, but still no answer.

"Open the door." I jiggle the handle but it's still locked. Damn it, now I have to break the door. I slam into it with my shoulder hard and the door swings open. As I expected Tamama is once again in the shower scrubbing his already clean body like it's covered in something gross. I pull back the curtains and reach in to grab him but he struggles.

"No! I'm not clean! I'm not clean!" He tries to scrub his arm again but I grab the washcloth from him and toss it.

"Yes you are! You're practically glowing!"

"Stop touching me, I'm disgusting!"

"No you're not!" I reach over and turn off the water before I pull him out of the shower and grab a towel from the rack. I wrap it around him before scooping him in my arms. He squirms and tries to get out of my hold but I won't let go until we were in our room. I set him on the bed and he leans backwards, looking up at me like I was going to hurt him or something worse.

"I'm not going to hurt you, stop looking at me like that." It made me want to kill the other me even more when Tamama gives me this look like _I'm_ the one who did it to him. I don't know what to do. I tried to comfort him but he flinches and his eyes start to water. I just leave the room. There is nothing I can do for him right now.

Tamama spends the next three days in silence. He won't talk to me, or anyone. He just lies in bed and stares at the T.V. Not really watching it but using it to drone out reality. I tried to let him do his own thing and work things out but It's so hard. I want to help him but I can't because he's afraid of me.

When we get in the car to go to our weekly platoon training, he sits in the back seat and doesn't look at me the entire drive. He's killing me. He doesn't walk with me into the locker room and instead runs ahead of me. By the time I go in there he was already dressed and ready.

When we get out onto the course and see the Garuru platoon is already there. Giroro turns to us then and says; "Listen up! It has been decided that this unit would work better as a combined force along side the Garuru Platoon. We will be training with them from now!"

"Everyone partner up. You will have your ankles tied together and you will be running the course together. By the end of the day you and your partner will be running this baby efficiently and without trouble!" Garuru barked. He and Giroro handed out the ankle cuffs to each pair. Zoruru and Dororo, Tororo and Kululu, Pururu and I, Giroro and Garuru, and Tamama with Taruru.

"Taruru, you and Tamama run the track together ten times around then you two get to go into the gym." Garuru ordered. Taruru smiled and was too happy to comply with his orders.

"Yes, Sir!"

While everyone was putting their bands on with their partner, I was staring at Tamama. Watching and studying him carefully. Taruru was getting into his personal space yet he didn't look uncomfortable. He didn't even recoil when he and Taruru were side to side with the band strapped to their ankles.

"Oh, gosh! Wow, you look really pretty today, Tamama... well, you always look pretty, but I guess today your just seem even more gorgeous! How's the baby doing? Have you felt him kick yet?" Taruru asks in his usual up-beat tone of voice. Tamama looks slightly annoyed, but he blushes from Taruru's compliment. My stomach twisted with anger and jealousy. I wanted to punch Taruru in the face for having his hand on my husband's hip and daring to flirt with him in front of me!

"The baby is good. He's healthy... Taroro hasn't really kicked me, but he moves around a lot."

"Aww! I just can't wait to meet him! I know he's going to be a real cutie just like you!" Taruru laughs as he leads MY husband towards the track.

"Let's walk the first few laps so we can get use to our bodies moving in sink. I don't want to end up tripping." Tamama says to him.

"Oh of course! But we do end up falling, I'll make sure I fall first so you have something soft to land on!"

I'm pretty sure at this point, I have so much anger, hate and jealousy towards Taruru that I could probably do a several of Tamama's moves involving those negative.

"It's our turn, Keroro." Pururu said, judging me in the hip with her elbow. I snap out of the trance I was in and walk with Pururu to the starting line. She puts her arm around my waist and I put mine around hers.

"Ready?" She smiles at me. I nod.

Going through the course like this was clumsy and awkward. Half way though we were getting irritated with each other and started yelling; but eventually we developed a method and got through though all the obstacles after ten minutes and we reached the last one, the wall. We climbed to the top, almost over, but then tripped over each other and ended up falling down into the mud on the other side.

By the end of the day, all of his hated the person we were strapped to deeply; but at least we were making it through the course in less than five minutes without any errors instead of tripping over each other every few seconds. After our twentieth time of running the course together I wanted to go home, take a hot bath, then go to bed. I couldn't be happier when they finally called it a day. I wish I were the platoon leader again, I would have our training sessions much shorter.

**Xxx**

The week couldn't go by any slower. When Friday finally came I felt a wave of relief washes over me. I can finally relax for the weekend, no more drill... well, until Tuesday. But today I was especially excited because we were on our way to see Kiriri, and this made Tamama very happy. He managed to crawl out of bed today without me asking him to. He was actually talking to me now too, more of jabbering at me. He was talking so fast I couldn't understand half of what he was saying, but I know it was about Kiriri, he was even talking about Yococo too.

Grace's Asylum was about a hour and a half drive away and when we finally got there the first thing that was noticed was the large, brick gates that surrounded the premises. When we parked and walked in, we had to go through several different scanners and check stations. They were absolutely thorough. They anything we had that was metal or anything that could be used as a weapon in any way. After they were sure we had nothing dangerous on us, they led us into a visiting area, where other inmates were visiting with people they knew at separate round tables. It kind of looked like a school lunch room.

We see Kiriri and someone in a wheel chair sitting next to her. At first I didn't registered who it was, but when we got closer I realized it was Yococo. He was wearing thick tinted glasses, the one over his left eye was completely blacked out; his scars around his eye were still swollen. I think what threw me off the most was that he was wearing a soft hat instead of his metal helmet. It was the same color as his helmet though.

"Hi Mister Keroro, Mister Tamama! How are you guys?" Yococo greets us happily while Kiriri is averting her gaze and looking grumpy as usual.

"Good~! How is it here?" Tamama asks as he sits down beside Yococo while I sit next to Kiriri.

"It's okay. They have a lot of activities for us to do, but they are always watching us, it's kind of creepy." Yococo laughs lightly. For a child with only one arm and one leg he is very cheerful.

"Do you like it here, Kiriri?"

"No." She says flatly. Then she looks up at me with a sad look on her face.

"I hate it here. It's filled with unworthy peasants." She turned her head and glared at random people as if she were exploding them in her mind.

"There is something that has perturbed me lately. Answer me this, Taroro's arrival is just three months away, and I'm definitely sure Coco and I will _not _be freed by that time. Is there any way I can leave this place just to see my brother?" She asks.

"I'm not really sure, I guess we'll have to ask about that." I was a bit surprised to say the least, I didn't know Kiriri would be so interested in the baby, she even named him. I wonder why she feels this strongly about Taroro. Could it be a trick of some sort?

The visit was very refreshing. It was nice to see my daughter again, even if she seems agitated on the outside, I can tell she is happy to see Tamama and I. I smile at her, noticing for the first time that her hair is in low piggy-tails... how cute. She catches me staring at her and she tilts her head back, eyeing me. It was almost like she was trying to look through me. It scared me a little. While Yococo was telling Tamama about all the things he and Kiriri have been doing here, Kiriri leaned over to me, motioning for me to lean in so I did. She cups her hand over my ear before she speaks.

"Try letting him tie your hands behind your back." I made a face. What the heck was that supposed to mean?

"What..?" I pull away to look at her but she grabs the flap of my hat and pulls me back.

"It's a control thing, that's why he won't let you get near him. Let Mother feel like he's in charge of what happens. Just try it, trust me." I pull away to see her grinning at me. How does she even know about our problems when she's been here this entire time?

"Visiting hour is over, say your goodbyes, it's time to leave." A guard says that was standing near us. Tamama stands up and smooches both Kiriri and Yococo on the cheeks. It was almost as if he thought _both of them were our children._

"Bye, you two! Be good! We'll see you next Friday " Tamama says as we leave. I smile and wave back at them before we are ushered out the door with the rest of the visitors.

**Xxx**

The first thing I thought about when I woke up was that it was Monday, my last day of relaxing before we have to go back to training. I let out a sigh. Maybe I should stay in bed all day like Tamama does. That would be nice. But unfortunately I can't go back to sleep now that I'm awake. With a sigh I heave myself out of bed and walk towards the kitchen, but I stop by the guest room when I hear soft sobbing. I lean towards the door and listen. He's definitely crying. I open the door slightly and peak in to see Tamama laying with his back facing me. I walk in a little more and sit on the bed near him. He doesn't seem to notice that I'm here. I reach over and pat his back soothingly.

"Leave. Why should you care for a nobody like me?" He burries his face against the pillow he held and cried more.

"That's it, Tamama! I'm tired seeing you sad!" I grab him by the waist and tug him towards me; he looks confused and a bit afraid when my hands start roaming his body his face changes and a smile forms on his lips before he bursts out in a fit of giggles.

"S-SARGE! STOP! AHAHAH!" Tamama flailed around, trying to escape my hands, but I knew all his ticklish spots and each time he tried to struggle I would assault them.

"I- I'M GOING- HAHAHAAA! I'M GOING TO PEE MYSELF! HEHEHAHAA! Q-QUIT!" Suddenly I'm knocked back and I have a pain in my nose. I blink, watching Tamama dart out of the room, still giggling. HE JUST PUNCHED ME!

I chase him around the house, both of us knocked something at some point. We were even outside at one point but somehow ended back up inside. The cat and mouse chase went on until I finally get him pinned on the bed in our room. I tickled him more and he exploded with laughter. It was contagious, I was laughing too.

"ICAN'TTAKEIT! HAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Deciding that he has had enough, I lightened my touches so that they made him shiver. He giggled softly as I rolled off of him just so he wouldn't feel trapped. I rest my forehead against his and close my eyes, letting out a soft sigh of contentment. I love this closeness, I wish he would just let me smother him with the affection I have bottled up inside of me.

I almost gasp when I feel his lips touch mine. A light peck, quick, soft. It meant more to me that he would ever know. I felt light-headed when he kissed me again, this time it lasted a little longer, as if he were testing something. I moan involuntarily as he strokes his hand up the curve of my hip. He takes the opportunity to slip his tongue between my lips. I draw my knees together tightly upon feeling myself become increasingly aroused. I wanted to badly to have him. I crave his touch so badly it makes me ache with need... but I have to remember he needs to do things at his own pace.

Tamama pulls me closer and explores my mouth more passionately; grunting and goaning softly as our tongues clashed. I want more heat, to hold him closer to me, so I wrap my arms around his waist without thinking it through, and it was a mistake. Tamama yanked away from me quickly and then falls on his back with a huff.

"I can't do it." He says as he covers his eyes with his hands. I sigh. Well at least he tried this time. Hey, wait a minute. My gaze wanders down his body and stops upon seeing the tent forming in his sweat pants. Either that is what I think it is, or it's just his clothing wadding up. I reach out absently and lightly brush my fingers against it; Tamama squealed and it twitched.

"Are you sure about that, Tamama..?" I ask huskily.

"Positive." I crawl up to him on my hands and knees.

"I could help you..." I offered; but he shook his head. I lifted my hand to tapping on my chin. He watches my hand very carefully. I get a sudden idea. I stick a finger in my mouth and suck on it, making unnecessarily loud sex sounds as I do. Tamama's face turns beat red and he melts off the side of the bed, landing on the floor with a soft thud. I peer over the edge at him.

"Why do you torture me like this..?"

"Because I know you have a crush on me." I smirk.

"Shut-up, Sarge."

"Hmm..." What should I do? What CAN I do? How do I show him I won't hurt him? Kiriri's words float around to the front of my mind. I don't know what else I can do so why not. I roll off the bed and walk over to the closet and grab out something that was a lot like rope. I hold it out to Tamama but he flinched and pulls back from me. I drop it in his lap and turn around, holding my hands behind my back.

"Tie them together. My hands."

"But why..?" He asks, a tremor in his voice.

"Just do it..." I sigh. He ties my hands shakily. He ties them tightly and double knots the fabric. I test it, seeing if I could break free but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried to. I turned back to face him and I kneeled down.

"Keroro..?"

"You are in control." I told him. Something in those words seemed to spark something in him. He relaxed slightly and leaned forward.

"W-what do you mean by that exactly..?" His cheeks turn slightly pinker.

"Anything you want. I am your servant." And I did mean _anything_. If it helped him be less afraid of me, I would do it. He kisses me again, placing his hands on each side of my face as he does.

"I want you so badly." Tamama mutters against my lips.

"Me too." I savor each second his lips spend massaging mine, every little detail about kissing him I tried to memorize.

He lifts me and sets me on the bed carefully and stands in front of me; I look up at him and blush as he unties the draw-string of his sweat pants. He wiggles them off his hips and they drop down to his ankles, leaving his arousal exposed.

"Open your mouth." I obey him, making an "Ahh," noise as I do. He places a hand on top of my head as he moves closer to me; I lean in the rest of the way and took his erection in my mouth and sucked it eagerly. A low rumble I make sends vibrations through him as I take him in deeper.

Tamama groans and utters out a string of curse words I'm pretty sure he has only said around me. I twirl my tongue around his arousal, licking and lightly nipping at the sensitive skin, making sure to be gentle enough not to hurt him. Tamama fists his hand in the fabric of my hat and tugs me closer, I almost choke but I quickly adjust to the deepness of his member in my throat.

"_Fuuuuck..._ oh my frikin-... K-Keroro..." Tamama growls. The sounds he is making are making me harder. I groan, wishing I could relieve the throbbing in my erection, but I loved pleasing Tamama too much to stop and ask him to touch me. I bob my head, taking him in and out of my mouth, the more of him I have in my mouth, the louder he is. I groan, those high pitched cries are going to send me over the edge.

Tamama pulls away from me, a bit of my saliva dribbles down my chin and I pant heavily. He leans down to me and kisses me hotly; his tongue lapping at the inner walls of my mouth. I moan softly, wishing I could wrap my arms around him to pull him closer, so instead I sat up slightly.

He breaks off the kiss and takes a step back, I whimper, at first thinking that he decided he couldn't make love with me after all. He sees the look on my face and smirks, seeming to know what I was thinking. He pats me on the head then turns to the bedside table and pulls a tube of lubricant. Oh...

"You're so adorable, Keroro~..." Tamama purrs in my ear as he pushes me on my back and crawls on top of me. I blush feverishly as he trailed delicate kisses down my chest. I feel his fingers smearing the lubricant around my hole, massaging one in and out slowly.

"You don't normally get hard this quickly..." Tamama says softly as he uses his free hand to run his fingers up from the base of my penis to the tip; the coldness of the jell made me shiver a little; "Do you touch yourself anymore..?" He asks with a teasing grin while he continues his light touches.

"N-no... I- ahh! I like it better w-when you do it, T-Tamama..." I arch my hips into his touch and a low moan escapes from me. He adds another finger inside and starts to slowly stretch me.

"I'm getting really hard..." He says with the smallest of groans.

"Then do me, please..." He looks up at me and flashes me a smirk.

"But I'm not done teasing you yet, Keroro~" He droops his head back down and lightly kisses the head of my arousal. His mouth felt so good around me, sucking and licking me like a lollipop. I didn't last very long, once he started going I couldn't contain the pressure that was building up any longer, when his fingers rubbed up against my prostate I lost it, all my seed spilled out at once. My body relaxed for a second, but then I was flipped over onto my stomach abruptly.

"Ready, Baby?" Tamama asks after helping me in place. I nod and grunt a "uh-huh," in confirmation. He grabs a hold of my hips then presses forward. His girth slowly stretches me out as he enters, but with the lube he slips in without much effort. He rocks his hips gently at first, slowly easing himself deeper inside of me. He soon developed a quicker rhythm that was much more to my liking.

We lost track of time, it felt like maybe an hour or so had passed; our love making position had switched a few times, now I was on my back; Tamama had decided to untie my hands so now they were wrapped around his shoulders and we were exchanging soft kisses. He grabs my waist tightly and moans against my mouth as he moves his hips a little faster; I match his movements, feeling it too. We came together for the third time in a row. I haven't felt this content and relaxed in a long time. Tamama rolls from me, too exhausted to go at it again.

The rest of that day was really relaxing and stress free. Tamama and I talked while I moved my gundams to the garage like my mother had asked me too yesterday so she could get started on the baby's room. There were a lot of models I had been hording in that room so my arms were sore by the time I was done. After dinner I felt really tired. I decided to just climb into bed after I ate, taking up the middle like I normally did because there was so much room.

In my half-asleep state, I didn't really process what the heavy dip in the bed was. I didn't question why the blankets were pulled off of me for a moment or even why I felt another body press up against me. I turned around to the body and snuggled up to them for warmth. My eyes shot open and I almost jerked back, but when I saw Tamama smiling at me sleepily I relaxed. My heart fluttered and I thought I could cry. He kisses my cheek and snuggles up to me, using my chest as a pillow. I thought for sure this was a dream, I had to pinch myself. Ow. This is really. He finally came to bed with me. I fall asleep with a smile on my lips.

**Xxx**


	17. Forever Pregnant-Or Maybe Not?

**Not mine**

**A/N: A little bit of sexing in this chapter, but I don't think it's concerning.**

**Xxx**

**POINT OF VIEW: TAMAMA**

**Xxx**

I never wanted to get out up today. It wasn't just the fact that I was completely comfortable now that I had decided to start sleeping in my own bed but I just didn't _feel_ like getting up. It was another one of those days that I just felt like droning out the world and staring at the TV until the day ended. These days have been happening a lot lately… in fact all I did yesterday was lie in bed and watch old reruns. And the day before that, and before that… wait, what is today again? I can't even remember how many days it has been since I've seen sunlight. I didn't care about that though… whenever I am in this mood; I don't care about anything really.

Each day comes and goes and I'm just going through the motions waiting for… I don't know what. Maybe for the baby to come..? I'm not really sure what else to look forward to aside from sleeping. At least I don't have nightmares anymore, and I'm not constantly looking over my shoulder like I'm expecting _that guy_ to be there. I'm slowly getting better, but it's a work in progress, I'm grateful for my husband for putting up with me through all of this, although, he does get kind of annoying after a while. Keroro has been trying to get me to actually _talk_ about what happened, he says it would help me to vent. And he's been making me spend time with Taruru, of all people. He may annoy me beyond belief, but Taruru is actually my closest friend.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? You're not scared are you?" Taruru calls out, bringing me back into reality. I look up from where I sat on a lawn chair in the backyard. Since it had started getting a lot hotter these past few weeks, Keroro decided to set up the blow-up pool. He did this each summer for Kiriri since she didn't like to go swimming in any "uncontrolled bodies of water," as she would say.

"I just don't feel like getting wet, plus I have a stomach ache." I grumbled. Taruru snorted and hopped out of the pool, almost losing his swim-trunks in the process. He shimmies them back up his waist as he walks over to me, dripping.

"Come on, do I have to THROW you in?" I knew he was joking but I was in no mood to be playful about it.

"You can't throw someone that is pregnant." I scolded, patting my disgustingly fat belly as I did. He looked at my belly and smiled warmly.

"The baby would probably like it if you went for a swim! Just come here!" Taruru warps his arms around me and scoops me up despite my protesting. When he sets me in the pool, I sit down on my bottom since the water only comes up to my shoulders. He keeps smiling at me. It almost makes me want to smile. How come he can be so happy all the time? Maybe that's why Keroro invited him over, maybe he was hoping Taruru's good mood could rub off on me. As much as I would love to forget everything that has happened I can't. I have scars that I have to look at every day when I change my clothes, not to mention this huge belly. I haven't stopped hoping it is Keroro's… I mean, there is still a small chance.

"Today is such a beautiful day! Oh wow, I bet this summer is going to be full of gorgeous days! Hey, after you have the baby, we should go out together on a fishing trip like we used to-!" Taruru paused, his cheeks filling with a pinkish hue.

"I mean… not _exactly_ like we used to… I mean you're married now! Haha-ow!" He rubbed his cheek were I just slapped him.

"I thought I said we were never going to bring _that _up again, Taruru." I hissed darkly. He held his hands up in defense when I stood and moved towards him menacingly.

"But it is just the two of us here, I didn't think it mattered!"

I was going to punch him, I had my fist ready and everything, but then I felt self conscious standing there in a once-piece bathing suit, without the towel I had on outside the pool to cover my lower half I was more exposed than I was comfortable with.

I let out a shaky breath and sit back down, placing my hands on my stomach and rubbing it. Why must this baby be so big..? Keroro wasn't nearly ever this fat when he was pregnant.

"What is it? Is the baby kicking? I wanna feel!" Without waiting for a response, Taruru places his palm against my round belly and rubs at it affectionately.

"Aww! I really love babies! Speaking of babies, I saw your oldest yesterday! Yup, while I was visiting my grandmother over at Grace Asylum… Kiriri is really getting better you know, I can tell! She even gave me a _hug_!" Taruru chirped. I stared at him in awe.

"You're kidding… Kiriri doesn't _hug_ anyone, let alone give any other type of affection…" He has to be making this up.

"Nope! She really has changed since she tried to take us all over with Dark Keroro-…" Taruru sucked in a sharp breath as if trying to suck back in his last words. Of course it hurt to hear his name, not as bad as it did at first, but still, just the mention of him made me want to puke.

"I'm sorry." Taruru grabbed my hand and stroked it lightly as he smiled at me apologetically.

"It's fine, Taruru…" I sigh.

"How did you get this scar?" Taruru asks as he runs his fingers over the old wound.

"Really..? Are you turning into my mother-in-law?" I shot back bitterly. He looks at me and shakes his head, forcing a smile.

"Come on, Tamama. We're best friends, you can tell me anything! Don't you think you would feel better to just get it off our chest instead of bottling it up inside? I mean, you won't talk to a therapist so can't I be the next best thing? Besides, if you don't talk about him you're just going to end up being afraid of him. Don't you want revenge? You can't face him if you're scared." I roll my eyes and tug my hand out of his grasp, which wasn't that hard to do surprisingly. He is looking at me with that smile again. Ugh, I know he's right.

"You will keep everything I say just between us?" I ask quietly. He nods eagerly and grabs my hand again, hooking my pinky with his own.

"Uh-huh!" He looks at me, patiently waiting for me to tell him.

"This one… I kept looking at it, my wedding ring, so he bit me taking it off." I sighed. It did kind of feel a little better to say it.

"I thought so. That's why you haven't wanted a new one isn't it?" He asks. I respond with only a nod.

"How can I wear just any ring..? _That one_ was the one Keroro married me with, and I lost it. Getting a new one couldn't just replace it…" I mutter as I gaze down at the water. I run my hand over the top and watch the ripples I create with my actions.

"It was just a ring… Sergeant Keroro wouldn't mind replacing it because he can; there are a thousand just like it! But if it was you that had been lost, there would be no way to replace you, Tamama."

"Taruru..!" I waved myself with my hand, trying to keep the tears that filled my eyes from spilling over. My heard swelled at his words, "Don't say things like that! I'm very hormonal right now..!" My voice cracks a little bit at the end.

"But it's true, Tama-Mama!" He chuckles as he pats me on the knee. His eyes travel down and he makes a face.

"What about these..?" Taruru touches the curved scars on my hip. My stomach knotted thinking about _that_.

"Uh… he did that after I bit his…err…. _thing_." I still remember the feeling of the hot metal bar being pressed against me slowly, like pressing on a fake tattoo, putting a damp rag over top of it and waiting for the image to melt onto the skin.

"You bit his penis?!" His loudness surprised me and made me jump. He grabs me by the shoulders and shook me.

"Yeah, he had to get stitches because of me." I wasn't sure how to react as Taruru tossed his head back and laughed loudly; he grabbed his sides and wiped a tear from his eye.

"GOOD! HE DESERVED IT!" Taruru calmed down and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I forced a smile at him and nodded, agreeing. I decided to spare him the details of the punishment I endured after being branded… he didn't need to know what it was like living in a dark, silent room for two weeks.

"What's this..? I didn't notice this a few days ago." Taruru stopped laughing and pointed to my collarbone. I instantly heated up and swatted his hand away.

"T-That's a hickie…" I blushed and put my hand over the spot as I scoot back from him.

"What? That's weird; those don't normally last so long..?" He looks genuinely concerned. I wish he would stop trying to inspect me now.

"I'm married, Taruru…" I remind him with a shy laugh.

"Yeah I know that, but- oh… OH! S-SO HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL THE BABY IS BORN, HASN'T IT BEEN NINE MONTHS..?" I love how the topic of Keroro and I being intimate makes him squirm like that, yet he was willing to hear me talk about my time with _that man_.

"Well we don't know for sure_ exactly_ how far I am along… but the doctor says Taroro is fully developed and everything, so any day now I guess… but I don't think he wants to leave." Taruru gasped suddenly and shot up.

"How cute would it be if he were born on the thirteenth?!" Taruru squeals. The thirteenth…? This month is June. That is Kiriri's birthday. How could I almost forget that?

"That's right… she'll be six…" I stared up at the clouds in thought.

"No, she's already six, she'll be seven." Taruru laughs as he pats me on the head.

"Um, I think I know how old my own child is." He nods in agreement.

"Uh-huh! I see how you would get confused though, I mean, there was a lot of chaos going on, but she turned six a month after she started that invasion, remember now?" Taruru asks as he pets my head. I don't bother to swat his hand away; I turn, leaning over the outside of the pool.

"What's wrong, Tama-Mama?" He asks, rubbing my back softly.

"Either I have been pregnant for twelve months or this baby isn't…-…" I couldn't even finish my sentence because my lunch came up and spewed out into the grass.

"Ah!" Taruru helped me out of the pool when I was done vomiting and lead me into the house.

I was hysterical; it took Taruru almost an hour to calm me down. I was glad Keroro was out shopping with his mother to pick up more paint for the baby's room so he didn't see me freak out like this.

"Tamama, please calm down. It's ok..!" Taruru was sitting with me on the couch, rocking me, comforting me in any way he thought would help. He doesn't even know _why_ I'm freaking out because I've been sobbing so hard I can't even form coherent words.

"HE'S NOT KERORO'S!" I finally blubber out. Taruru gave me a weird look then reached out and wiped tears off my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"That's a silly thing to say. Is _that_ what you got so upset about?" He smiles warmly then lightly pushes me back so that I'm lying against the arm of the couch. Then he rests his cheek against my stomach, moving the flap of his hat like he was trying to listen.

"Wh… What are you doing?" I sniffled.

"Shh." He hushed me. I only stare at him, puzzled.

"Tamama, I don't know if you know this, but I'm a baby whisperer." He says in a low tone, as if trying not to scare the baby.

"You're ridiculous." I scoff.

"He says he wants some sweets." I roll my eyes at Taruru and feel my cheeks warm up a little. I do have a craving for sweets, but when _don't _I?

"Now he's says, "_Who is this guy talking for me? Where did my daddy go?"_ Daddy will be right back, Taroro! But I'll be right here for you so you don't get lonely, ok? What's that? You're not lonely because you have your beautiful mommy keeping you company all the time? How do you know he's beautiful? You haven't seen him yet!"

I couldn't stop the smile that crept its way onto my lips. The conversation Taruru was having with my stomach was just too amusing. He kept using this soft, little baby tone when he talked for Taroro. It was kind of cute… but then the front door opened and Keroro walked in with a few grocery bags on his arms, his mother walked in after him and didn't even look our way; Keroro paused and gave us a weird look. I looked back at him and shrugged, trying to contain my giggles. Now it's hilarious. Taruru didn't even notice and continued to talk to my tummy.

"So do you like jokes? You DO? Oh well, I have a TON for you, kiddo! This one used to make your mommy laugh his butt off! Ok, so this guy being accused of being insane goes into the doctor's office, naked and guess what the doctor says…? You don't want to guess? Ok, he says… I can clearly see your nuts." I almost cry from holding in this laughter, it's too painful to hold it in so I just let it out!

"Private Taruru." I swear when Keroro said that I thought Taruru was going to jump through the ceiling. I only laughed harder!

"Y-ye-yes, Sir!?" He stood in front of him, at attention, sweating. I can't stop laughing now; what is air? My sides are starting to hurt and I'm pretty sure I just snorted!

"Go help my mother." Keroro hands him the bags and Taruru quickly nods and hurries off to the baby's room to do as he was told.

"Do I even want to know what _that_ was about?" Keroro asks as he sits where Taruru had been. I shake my head, calming down to soft giggling.

"He says he's a baby whisperer." I explain. Keroro leaned in closely, examining my face. It still felt wet from tears and my eyes were probably red too.

"Did he do something to make you cry?" He asks, looking at me seriously. I shook my head once.

"No… I just realized Kiriri is turning seven in a few weeks." Keroro has the same reaction as I did when he did the math in his head… only; he didn't cry… the look of understanding crossed his face and I expected some sort of upset reaction but he was perfectly calm. He smooches me on the cheek quickly then pulls back with a grin.

"Well, wouldn't it be nice if both our kids were born on the same day?" Keroro laughs heartily. He rests his head on my tummy and wraps his arms around me.

"Of course it would be… but this is the sixth time your mother has changed her mind on the decoration, I don't think Taroro's room will be ready that soon." Keroro kisses my belly affectionately and nuzzles it.

"I already told her this is the last time." He also told her she couldn't just come into our home without knocking, but she continues to barge in on us.

"Uh-huh…" I mutter.

"What? You don't believe me?" I sit up to look at me. I smile innocently and shrug.

"Belay that doubtful look, Private! I assure you the nursery will be done BEFORE our son's arrival!" He smirks and does that laugh of his like he's up to something.

"AH!" I grab my tummy and let out another loud cry and roll over; "I think my water broke! OW! I am having horrible pains!"

"KEEROO!" Keroro springs up and runs around in a panic; "What do I do!? I'll get hot water!" Keroro… sometimes I just…

"That was a test…" I tell him as I sit up. He stops in mid run and almost loses his balance.

"Huh..?"

"This is serious, the baby could come _any minute_ and you don't even know what to _do_ when I go into labor!" I sigh and roll off the couch.

"Well! I wasn't prepared for that! I will be next time!" He looks so determined, but I know when it comes down to it he's just going to panic again.

"I'm gonna end up crawling into the forest and giving birth in the wild…" I groan as I waddle towards my bed. Sweet bed, so comfy and warm… I just want to get out of these wet clothes.

"No you're not… And Tamama! I have something important to tell you!" Keroro chases after me. When the two of us were in our room he shut the door and turned to me with a grin.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Kiriri proved herself to be stable."

"So soon..?" I was taken aback by that.

"Do you know what that MEANS!?" He grabs both of my hands.

"Shut up…" This has to be a dream, nothing this good could ever happen in real life.

"We get to pick her up on Thursday." She gets to get out _on_ her birthday.

"When did you hear this! How come you're JUST telling me?" I ask, hitting him in the chest with my fists; not hard enough to hurt him though. Then something hit me, not physically, it was an idea. I could have this baby on her birthday too. The first thing she gets to do in her new freedom is meet the baby brother she has been so excited to see. I have two days to go into labor, what are some ways to speed this up? Going on car rides and going over bumps, no I don't really want to be in the car, it makes me sick to be in motion. Exercise, no, I don't feel like working out… OH!

"Let's have sex!" I grab his arm and pull him towards the bed. Keroro sputters and blushes; waving his arms at me like he was trying to put out a fire.

"WE CAN'T! My mother and Taruru are _here_!" He says in a loud whisper.

"Taruru doesn't care… and so what..? Your mother didn't care when WE were in the next room and she was having wild monkey sex with your dad." Keroro pulled his hat over his face, rolling around on the bed and cursing under his breath. I crawled up onto the bed while he was having his tantrum.

"Why did you have to put that mental image in my head?" He glares at me.

"You can get it out of your head if you think about the things you could be doing to me instead…" I purr in his ear… my lips grace his jaw and then leave a warm trail down his neck.

"Can we do this later, Tamama..?" He obviously doesn't find me attractive, that is the only explanation as to why he doesn't want to make love. I let out a huff and roll onto my back, grabbing the covers to cocoon myself in as I roll to the other side of the bed.

"I love you~" Keroro coos as he leans over and places a light kiss on my nose. He hops off the bed and leaves the room humming a tune.

Now what should I do for the rest of the day? Ugh! I'm so excited I can't stand it! I want it to be Thursday already! I kick around until the blankets are off of me. I should change my clothes since I am still in my damp swim suit. Good plan.

I waddle over to the dresser and search for something that would still fit me… but there was nothing. I let out a sigh and turned to my last resort. I swallowed my pride and opened the closet door and pulled out a large shopping bag that I had stuffed in there. It was all stuff Keroro's mom picked out and brought over when she noticed that I was cycling through three different outfits. They were all women's maternity clothes.

I tried them all on and was surprised to find they were more comfortable than what I had been wearing. The only problem was that all the outfits were Frilly, pink, and very… well, housewife looking. Yuck… Well, I guess _this _one isn't so bad. I thought, turning around in a circle to examine the garment that was currently on me. It was a light purplish sundress with white polka-dots. I like that it has pockets on each side. And it… kind of makes me feel pretty.

I blush at my reflection when I notice the back side of the dress. It had an opening slit that buttoned up in the back and that made it so the dress would go on over my tail comfortably… but how is a pregnant woman supposed to reach behind her and button that? How does anyone do that? I guess I could just ask Sarge to do it up for me. Before I head of out of the room I put on the rest of the outfit.

Weird, puffy panties, they were a little too lacy for my liking, and they have weird clips dangling. What are those even for? The socks were next, they were long and covered up almost my entire thigh and I guess the clips dangling from the bottom of the underwear are meant to hold up the socks? So I clipped them up front and back. These shoes are kind of cute though; white with, a Velcro strap to keep them from slipping off. Wow, they are comfy too.

With everything put on, I reach behind me and pinch the fabric of my dress together and head out the door; I kind of feel like I'm wearing a hospital gown with this breeze.

I was on my way to the kitchen but I stopped dead in my tracks when I walked past the nursery. When I went into my room, everything was covered in plastic and one wall had yet to be painted, but now… everything was put in a place, organized to be functional and cute. The walls were painted blue like the sky, with white clouds. The sun up above the crib had a smiley face just like everything else in here. I guess she picked happy as the theme. There were mostly red, yellow and green colors. I can't help but notice there are a lot of stuffed animals.

"Love it? Huh, huh~?" Taruru appears beside me and nudges me in the hip with his elbow lightly. I spot some paint on his cheek and some on his hands.

"It's beautiful, Taruru." Keroro's mother answers for me. She stands on the other side of me and smiles in at the room.

"How did you finish it so fast… it's only been an hour." I still couldn't believe it. It took Keroro and his mom weeks to do it the other times, how come it was so fast this time? I jump when I feel hands on my hips and crank my neck around to see it was only Keroro. He smiles sheepishly, how adorable, I love that smile.

"Well, we did have an extra hand… and it doesn't hurt that Taruru is so hyperactive." He says as he buttons the back of my dress without me needing to ask him to. I drop the fabric and let my hands come to rest on my tummy.

"I don't think he's hyper active, that's silly! If he were, he'd be bouncing off the walls, dear! Young people tend to be able to do much more in smaller amounts of time, Keroro." Lurere laughs lightly as she wanders in, adjusting last minute things to her liking.

"Are you calling me old, Mother?"

"You are well over middle aged, Keroro!" Ouch…

"I'm not old! I have TONS of energy!" Keroro protested. He goes to bed at seven thirty and still reads the news paper… now that I think about it, he is kind of old…

"Growing older is nothing to be ashamed of, dear! You get wiser and more experienced from the years." Lurere smiles at him warmly. But Keroro stomps his foot and crosses his arms akimbo.

"Who you thinking is wise and experienced? I'm young and wreck less! I'll show you!" He storms off, grumbling angrily to himself about proving his mother wrong. What did he plan to do..?

"I'M DRINKING MILK STRAIGHT FRON THE CARTON!" My palm was like magnetically attracted to my face at that moment. Oh Keroro.

His mother needs to leave before she makes it worse and forces Keroro into doing something that could actually hurt him. Is it time for her to leave yet? I lean back, looking at the clock above the TV in the living room. Ah, perfect.

"It's five, Mama." As soon as I tell her she jumps, as if surprised by that.

"Oh my… five a clock already..? I should be gone by now!" She laughs lightly and gives me a hug before leaving the room.

"Bye!" She calls out before I heard the front door shut. I let out a sigh… finally.

"What's the deal with this time?" Taruru asks.

"I don't know and I don't care, that's just when she leaves." I turn and glare at Taruru when I realize something. As soon as _he _leaves Keroro and I can be intimate…

"You need to leave too." I blurt out. He tilts his head and wines.

"Why?"

"Because I wanna have sex that's why… and I aint getting any until YOU leave."

"Well… we could have a threesome." Taruru says, wiggling his brow at me. I just roll my eyes. I was about to respond with a death threat but Taruru let out a shrill shriek and jumped far back from me; holding his hands up in defense. Huh..? I turn and see Keroro standing behind me.

"I want to do it." Keroro, what..? I turn around and give him the dirtiest glare.

"Are you serious!?" Taruru gasped. I think he was more afraid than excited at the thought of Keroro agreeing.

"_Are_ you serious…?" I choked.

"If it's what the young people are into then I'm into it too!" Oh my frog…

"But you get super jealous… you punched my dad just for kissing me on the cheek when he gave me away at our wedding." I pointed out. My father still hasn't forgiven him.

"In my defense your father is a total creeper… he reminds me of one of those men that drive around window-less white vans trying to get children to help him "find his lost puppy."."

"I get that vibe from him too." Taruru agreed. Pfft, whatever.

"The point is… I don't think you _could s_hare me intimately, Sarge."

"Pfft, young couples do this kind of stuff all the time; I don't see why I wouldn't be able to." He snorts as he grabs my shoulders and pushes me forward.

"Test me. Go ahead and kiss." Keroro you really are an idiot…

"Uh… ok." Taruru laughs. He bounces over and leans in and… just like that I lost my sex drive. Kissing him is so unpleasant. It wasn't even that long; it was more of a sweet, five second type thing. But it still made me want to vomit and then punch him in the hip.

I hear something click and I look up to see Keroro opening the window. What is he doing? I wonder as he walks back over. He picks up Taruru like a sack of potatoes, then chucked him out; as he flew, I heard his distant voice saying; "Call me." He's so weird.

"I told you so; now quit this midlife-crisis before it gets out of hand." Is what I wanted to say, but the look of anger and jealousy on his face was enough to satisfy me.

"What do you want for dinner, Sarge~ant?" I ask in a cutesy way instead as he closes back up the window.

"Eh… I don't mind, anything really."

"Great~! I'll order pizza." I would have skipped out of the room if my body wasn't so awkward. I thought of something and pulled back, peering at him with a sly grin.

"Don't worry… I'll order an extra side of danger…" I waddled off quickly towards the living room, all the while laughing my butt off!

"TAMAMA YOU THINK YOUR SO FUNNY! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL YOU GET OLD- I'M NOT SAYING MY AGE IS OLD BUT STILL!"

I waddle my fat butt into the kitchen and find something to snack on until dinner time. Hmm… I tap my lip with my finger as I peer into the fridge. Something sweet… Oooh! Strawberry yogurt! I grab a pack and a spoon and make my journey to the living room and plop down on the couch. I kick back and relaxed as I flipped on the TV. I wonder what's on.

"Tamama…" I tilt my head back to see Keroro peeking at me from behind the corner.

"What?"

"Didn't you want to… do… something…?" He asks as he absently traces circles into the arm of the couch.

"I did… but Taruru totally killed my mood. The guy is just so gross."

"Oh... ok." Keroro slides over the arm of the couch and cuddles up to me. We both watch TV quietly for a while. I was happily enjoying his warmth and the delicious dairy treat.

"You are really adorable..."

"I know… it's kind of my thing~" I click my tongue and wink at him as I set the now empty yogurt cup on the coffee table.

"Yes, but I meant that outfit." He tugs at the fabric to indelicate it.

"Yeah, it was in that bag of maternity clothes your mother got me… I ran out of things that fit me."

"That's your own fault for refusing to go shopping." He tsked at me and patted my tummy.

"Keroro.…" I sighed. I have had something on my mind lately and I think now is as good a time as any to ask him.

"Yes, Baby Blue~?"

"Did it hurt..?" That was a stupid way to phrase it.

"Childbirth..?"

"Yeah, but I kind of mean the dying part…" Keroro sat up and tilted his head towards me.

"Why would you ask that?" I frown and look down at my stomach.

"Well… Kiriri tried to kill you… what if Taroro is the same way? What if he actually succeeds?"

"I don't think Taroro will turn out the same… I mean, when I was pregnant with Kiriri we were trying to _invade_ a planet, I think that's why she's like this…" It does kind of make since. But what would that make Taroro? So much has happened I don't know what to expect.

"What do you think?" I ask. He smiles and shrugs.

"He's probably gonna be lazy. All you ever do is eat and sleep." I smack him.

"Go away, now I don't love you anymore." I push him away with my foot, but he moves it aside and climbs on top of me, and rolls up my dress so my stomach is exposed, without giving me warning, he presses his mouth against my stomach and blows. I burst out in a fit of laughter.

"N-NO! STOP IT! THAT'S SENSITIVE!" I cried, flailing around, but he put his lips to another spot and blew again, that farting noise… I couldn't help but laugh. His hands roam up and down my hips, finding my ticklish spots until I was on the verge of tears.

"Take it back and I'll stop!" He offered.

"N-NEVER!" I spurt out between fits of hysterical laughter.

"Then you leave me no choice. Your tail…"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" I felt his fingers brush against it. He _does_ dare.

"OK I TAKE IT BACK!" I find it hard to move my tail when its pinned underneath me like this.

"There, was that so hard?" Keroro sat up and smiled at me warmly. What a jerk. That's the face of a bastard. I was pouting and he noticed it.

"I take back what I said earlier… about you being adorable, Tamama." Ouch… I look at him, feeling hurt. He places his hands on the couch on each side of me and leans forward. Wait, I know that look on his face.

"You're very sexy…" My heart throbbed at that. I look up at him with wide eyes, my cheeks felt very hot. He leans in and kisses me on the lips lightly. Oh no… oh no, oh no… He's on top of me, and I'm trapped- No. I quickly shake those thoughts away. He will get off if I tell him to, I remind myself.

Keroro pulls the fabric down my arm to expose my shoulder. He kisses there, and sucks at the loose flesh. I can't stop thinking that he will bite me and break the skin. I recoil slightly and he stops sucking, he lightly kisses up my shoulder, to my neck. He is always gentle, he would never hurt me, I remind myself again. I just need to stop thinking.

Keroro crawls off of me, before I could even bother to ask why he hooks his arms underneath me and lifts me up.

"It feels weird doing this out here." He says, looking towards the window; it had a curtain, but I guess it was too see-through for his liking. So he takes me back to our room and carefully sets me down on the bed.

"May I take these off?" Keroro asks as he tugs at my panties slightly.

"Yeah…" I watch him undo each clip with care. I lift up my legs as he pulls them down.

"For someone that lost their sex drive…"

"Shush."

**Xxx**

These three days have been going by so tediously slow. I was so bored that I spent all day Wednesday playing online video games with Taruru. At least it made time go by faster. Now that it's finally Thursday it feels like every minute is an hour. We get to pick Kiriri up at twelve in the afternoon and I've been up since five in the morning waiting anxiously. In all my spare time, I baked cookies, built a Gundam model, and did some yoga, had some sex. Oh, and it's only eight-thirty.

"Am I in labor yet?"

"How should I know?" Keroro shot back grumpily. I did kind of wake him up.

"Maybe you should go in deeper…" I suggest.

"I can't… it feels too weird, like I'm going to poke him…"

"That's just stupid!" I grunt.

"Let's face it! We've been trying non-stop for days, he's NEVER coming out!" Keroro throws himself onto his back, exhausted.

"I'll just be pregnant forever…" I lay beside him with a sigh. I feel tired suddenly. Probably from all the activities I've been doing. I close my eyes and rest my head on Keroro's shoulder. He looks like he's already asleep.

I was almost asleep, my body fully relaxed and content. But then I was jolted back into reality when I heard a shrill scream.

"TAMAMA! Either you just wet yourself or your water broke!" Keroro shakes me until I sit up. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, looking down at the puddle I was sitting in. Oh.

"Well, that's gross." I roll off the bed and take off my pajamas, not wanting my damp clothes to stick to my skin. I waddle into the bathroom as I strip.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THERE IS NOT TIME FOR A SHOWER!" Keroro is panicking again.

"I'm not going to the hospital like this, I feel gross." I turn on the shower and step in.

"You should put the sheets in the washer." I call out as I scrub myself down with a loofa.

After I felt refreshed I stepped out and dried off with a towel. Hmm, what should I wear? Does it matter? They are going to make me wear a thin robe anyway. I just put on a random dress from that bag and call it good. I notice that Keroro put the bedding in the washer like I asked. Ah, good.

I walk out in the living room to see Keroro pacing around, holding the backpack he had packed for this occasion and talking to someone on his phone. He said bye and hung up.

"Why are you so freaked out? I'm not even having contractions." I laughed as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few cookies to munch on.

"Let's go." Keroro grabs my hand and leads me out to the car.

"So are you going to just drop me off and then go get Kiriri?" I asked.

"What..?! NO! That's such a long drive, what if I miss the birth? I called my mom, she's gonna bring Kiriri to us."

"Oh, good..."

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM RIGHT NOW?" Keroro blurted out as he drives a bit erratically. It didn't really bother me though.

"I don't know." I shrug, unable to get the goofy smile off my face.

**Xxx **

**I had to stop soemwehre xD omg i just couldn't stop writting.**


	18. Oh What A Good Girl Am I

**n**

**OT OWN**

**Xxx**

**PONT OF VIEW: KIRIRI**

**Xxx**

I was expecting to see my parents when we were released, but instead I was met with my grandparents. I felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of my stomach suddenly. The last time I saw these two I was shoving them in a closet… But they don't look mad? They seem happy to see me actually. That makes me feel even worse for some reason. They still love me after all the horrible things I did.

"Who are those old people? Oh frog… are those your parents? Oh no, we've been in here for years haven't we?! Tell me the truth, do I have a beard!? Am I wrinkly?" Yococo whimpers; wobbling beside me on his crutch.

I feel bad he has to use that horrible excuse of a prosthetic leg It doesn't bend like it should and it looks really uncomfortable, especially since he can only use one of his crutches. Coco will forever be another reminder to me of my wrong doings. I will never let my power take control of me like that again; I will make and keep that promise.

"They are my grandparents, Silly! We haven't been in here _that_ long." I assure him. He gets a little confused like this when he takes his pain medication; I've learned to just cope with it until it wears off.

"Kiddo! It's good to see yah!" My grandpa says, patting me atop my head.

"Likewise, Granddad!" I reply, smiling up at him.

"I like what you're doing with your hair, Sweetie! It looks adorable that way!" My grandmother laughs heartily as she touches one of my lowdown piggy-tails.

"And who is this?" Grandmother asks, indicating towards Yococo standing behind me.

"This is Yococo, my lovely accessory, he goes wherever I go." I said, reaching back to pat him on the shoulder.

"Is that ok with his parents?" Grandmother, you are ever so persistent.

"Of course, his parents are away for a while and he's staying with us… this was all arranged. What..? Didn't my parents tell you?" I'm not even out of the building and I'm already lying again. But this is for a good reason, and my mother of all people would understand why I don't want to leave Yococo in the hands of his own parents.

"Oh, of course they did, Kiriri dear! It must have slipped my mind!" She laughs and pats mine and Yococo's heads.

"So why didn't my parents come here themselves to get us?" I ask, not that I was complaining or anything, I don't care who it was that was picking us, I am just glad we are getting out period.

"Oh! That's right, isn't it exciting? Your mommy is having the baby right now!"

The drive there may have taken a few hours, but it was tolerable, at least when my grandparents weren't taking turns asking me questions about my time in the _prison,_there was music to listen to. I wish I could talk to Yococo or something but it feels awkward to talk to him freely with my grandparents listening in.

He fell asleep at one point and I watched his faucal muscles twitch as he dreamed. I wonder what it was about? But his dreaming had to be cut short when we arrived in town; I wanted to give him a few minutes to wake up and adjust. He looked almost confused.

When we parked in the hospital visitors parking, my grandparents lead us inside; my grandmother had a hold on both mine and Yococo's hands.

That is when the suffering began. The waiting room was filled with the people I had brought harm too. Filled with friends and family that I had betrayed; and when I walked in the room their chatter died down and they were silent as they studied me carefully, as if I were their enemy. Why are they all here anyway? Is the baby already born?

"How are things going?" Grandma asks to anyone really it seemed.

"Fine, they took Tamama in for a c-section just about an hour ago. They should be done any minute."

"Oh! I can't wait this is so exciting! Come on, kids, sit down." Grandma took us to an unoccupied group of chairs and Yococo and I sat in the same one since we were small enough to do that sort of thing.

The chatting started back up again, but only because of my grandmother asking so many questions… which I was thankful for. I hated the quiet looks they were giving me.

It took me a few painful minutes of awkwardly staring at everyone to realize that most of them had weapons on them, that's when it occurred to me, they aren't here _just_ to see the baby… they are here to make sure _I_don't try anything. As if I would even attempt such a thing, even if I did that would be stupid because I know for a fact my dad would kick my ass again.

I was trying to get my mind off of the stares by focusing on reading the health pamphlet that was sitting on the coffee table in front of me. There were other things to read but this was just the first thing I grabbed. I couldn't read when I felt energy. The paper slipped through my fingers and fell to the floor and as I drew in a sharp breath that caused everyone to go silent. I feel it, it was very far away at first, but it is getting closer. It is him!

I don't even think about it, my body grows a will of its own and I spring off the chair and run around it towards a long hall with doors to patient's rooms on each side. I saw him, walking towards me wearing a stupid protective gown; I don't think he even realized it was me rushing at him. I almost knock him over when I leap up into his arms

"K-kero!?" I wrapped my little arms around his neck and burry my burning face against his shoulder. Now I realize my mistake… I have acted out of character in front of everyone. This is very embarrassing. I don't want to unhide my face ever again; I'll just cling to my dad like forever. I don't know what had come over me; it has been so long since I have been able to hug I just missed it. I wasn't allowed to hug in the _prison_ because they thought I was dangerous to my parents, but now that I'm out I just got a bit carried away I guess.

"You guys, really..?" My dad warps his arms around me in return as he says this. He sounds kind of annoyed mixed with tired.

"We aren't taking any chances with these two… you're insane for trusting them so easily." Sergeant Giroro snorted.

"Hey you said _these two_, why am _I_ a threat? I mean, what could I do without an arm and a leg? Haha!" I hear Yococo laugh. I can't see it, but I can FEEL the awkward radiating off of pretty much everyone. Oh Coco, you are wonderful.

"Son, come with me." Dad says. Did he just call Yococo _son?_ I think he just did, was I hearing things? I wonder why he did that.

"If you're all here to be body guards then I suggest you just go home for now." Dad says with kind tone. He turns around to leave and I peek up over his shoulder slightly to see Giroro closer than I thought he would be. He reaches out and grabs my dad's shoulder.

"Are you sure you can trust_her_ with a helpless infant..?" Giroro mutters as if I couldn't hear him.

"I can handle my own daughter, Sergeant Giroro." He waved him off and continued to walk away.

"I am going with you." Giroro stated. Oh great…

"Whatever, just remember Tamama isn't in a good mood… any little thing can easily make him grouchy."

"Fine..."

Being carried like this is so comfy… and my dad smells good. I sniff again, trying to identify that fragrance. It was kind of like a mixture of fresh baked cookies and berry shampoo. It's kind of unusual since he normally smells like glue and spray paint from all the Gundam models making he does.

"Hun, look at what I found~" My dad says. I look up finally when I hear a door click shut. I see my mom lying in a hospital bed. He looks so exhausted, he has a bundle of blue blanket in his arms that I knew right away was my brother. What was my dad talking about? That doesn't smile doesn't look like grouchy to me.

I wanted to fling out of my dad's arms and hug my mom, but I was restraining myself from doing so because Giroro had to be here.

"Hi, Mister Tamama..!" Yococo tried to keep his voice quiet; he didn't want to disturb the baby.

"Hello, Yococo… come here child and gaze upon my creation." He motioned for him to come over with one hand. I gave my mom a weird look, he seems a little off, but that is probably the pain meds.

"Uh, ok!" Yococo staggers over to him and looks at the baby. His features light up and he smiles brightly.

"He's cute! Aww, oh my goodness! He looks like Kiriri!" Yococo cooed at the baby, making fish lips as he swooned. His statement made me think for a moment, if the baby looks like me…

"Who do _I_ look like?" I ask aloud. My mom reaches out and caresses my cheek with her fingers. They are so warm.

"You look like your daddy." Mom says with a weirdly kind of smile. Why is that funny?! It can't be true can it? I squirm out of my dad's arms and fling onto the bed, crawling up to look at the baby. That face, those eyes. He _does_ look like dad, but he has a red patch of hair on top of his head that I want to touch, it looks so soft, but instead I let out an involuntary whimper as I touch my face and look back at my dad. It was like a heavy weight dropped down onto me. I'm hideous.

"Why do you have to do _that_?" My mom snaps, suddenly that happy glow he had turned into aura of anger. I immediately assume that he is talking to me and my eyes drop down to where my hand was and found it was resting against my mom's stomach; I quickly pull away and this guilty feeling consumes me. He just had surgery and I touched it, he could still be numb but it should be wearing off by now. I wasn't pressing hard was I? I hope I didn't hurt him.

"I'm sorry…" I said quickly, but it didn't seem like he heard me; I noticed he wasn't looking at _me_, but behind me. I followed his gaze and found it was fixated on Giroro.

"He's only been standing there, Tamama…" My dad points out calmly. The growl that emitted from my mom made the baby squirm a little and start to fuss. That cry… it's so new and soft, it made me squeal internally. How adorable, I think to myself.

"Oh, shh… it's ok…" My mom gently rocks the baby to soothe him. "Ehhh..!" My mom makes the kind of face someone makes when they are touched with something cold. He rubs Taroro's cheek with the side of her index finger, he turned his face towards it and tried to suckle at it.

"Keroro help, I don't know how to feed him..." He whimpered. My dad came to stand beside my mom, he simply moved Yococo out of his way by lifting and setting him on the end of the bed.

"It's easy. Lets do this first." My dad reached behind Tamama's head and untied the first tie on his thin mint colored hospital robes. He pulled it down slightly and revealed his... his breast..? My eyes widened, I tried my hardest not to act so surprised but I couldn't help it. This was a normal thing I knew and expected, breasts tend to swell when they are full of milk, but why are his so... big.

"Oh my frog why do you have moobies..?" I slowly cranked my neck around to glare at the red one who blurts insensitive comments without thinking about it. _moobies..._ what does that even mean? Man boobs? I turn back to see a hurt look on my mom's face as Dad continued on explaining the most comfortable way to nurse. I don't think he heard Giroro's comment. It wasn't just his blunt rudeness I that I wanted to get rid of him, his mere presence made my mom uncomfortable. So it's up to me then... I would have liked to just use my powers to fling him out the window but I am better than that. So instead, I slide off the bed and walk over to him.

"Where are you going, Kiriri?" My mom asks. I turn and smile back at her.

"I'll be back." I said, then turned to Giroro again; he glared at me hard and I only smiled politely in return. I grab his hand and lead him towards the door; when we were outside and it was shut, he turns to me and jerks his hand out of my grasp like I was something poison.

"What's your game?" He demands in low whispers, not wanting to draw attention to us.

"I don't have one." I replied simply. He took a step toward me hostilely, but I didn't flinch.

"Bull."

"Sergeant Giroro, are you aware that I can access my full powers now as we speak, so why would I be standing here talking to you if I wanted to hurt people? I could be going rampant right now if I so desired to." I admitted. I could probably bring this entire building crumbling down in a matter of seconds if I really wanted to. But I don't want that.

"You're lying... they had to have restrained you someway." He looked me over, trying to find some sort of restraining item that hindered my powers. How should I prove it to him?

"Oh my, Giroro you should have really read the pamphlet in the waiting room..." I grinned, I merely planned to tell him who stood in the waiting room, but to my surprise I found someone _extra_. How interesting, I didn't know this was a possibility.

"What pamphlet?"

"It was a nice little informative piece on planned parenting, they suggested a lot of forms of birth control in there... but it's too late for you, _Daddy_." His face was so priceless I wanted a picture, if only I had a camera on me.

"Looks like you won't be able to hide your little affair with Miss Natsumi much longer... I say you have about, eight to nine months left."

"You're lying." He stammered.

"We _are_ in a hospital, if you don't believe me just have her tested." I shrug. He was so flustered with the information that I gave him that he ran off towards the waiting room, completely forgetting about me.

"Gi~rigirigirii~" I laugh to myself before going back into the room.

"Where is Giroro..?" My dad sees me come in first and asks that. I see he's sitting on a very comfy looking chair... hmm.

"I managed to persuade him that I am a good girl now so he left~!" I giggled, hopping up onto my dad's lap. Ah yes, this _is_ comfy.

"That's surprising.." My mom mutters. I look at him and notice that Yococo is curled up at the foot of his bed fast asleep, snoring softly. That sounds like a great idea. I snuggle up to my dad, resting my head on his chest. His heart thumping so evenly was relaxing, the beating pattern soon carried me off into a land of dreams.

**Xxx**

**sorry for shortness = o =;;; **


End file.
